He's All That
by contradictively ironic
Summary: AU. All Human. Bella has never had an easy life. When she meets Edward Cullen, everything becomes so much more complicated. Can they overcome the obstacles? Or will fate intervene? All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Rated 'M' for sexual content.
1. New Town, New Faces

I sighed, looking out the car window. The scenery didn't change much. It was all green. Unchanging, steadfast, green. Another day, another school. It was always like this, isn't it? The constant moving due to my heartbroken mother, the feeling of hopelessness as I arrive at a new school, meet new faces, and soon have to leave again. It was tiring, but that's what I had to do. What we had to do to escape the ghosts of our past.

"Bella, I know that this is hard on you, but it's hard on me too. Can you at least look at me? Please, I told you I was sorry. It's not my fault that Dave turned out to be a two-timing jerk. Really, I thought I knew him better than that, apparently not."

I finally turned to look at her after a quiet three hours in the car. The silence was doing us both good, because my self control could only go so far. A few nudges in the wrong direction, and I'd lash out at her horribly. _It just isn't fair_.

_But when is life ever fair?_ The little voice in the back of mind taunted me, like my own personal devil.

My mother Renee looks almost identical to me, only more laugh lines on her face. She had the same chocolate brown eyes, the chestnut brown hair, only it works for her. She had the same full lips as I did, and the same nose. People in the past have often confused us as sisters, she being the more prettier one, even though she was older than me. Renee also had slightly darker skin than mine, a pretty peach color. Whereas, mine was an ivory color, so light and pale.

Our personalities couldn't be more different though. Renee was outgoing and full of life. Myself? I'm cautious, safe. Somehow, our roles were reversed and instead of her acting the parental role she was given, she was like a child herself.

I chose my words carefully, not wanting to get into another fight with her, over the same subject. God knows how many times we've bickered over this.

"Renee, I know that you believed he was your soul-mate. But you have a tendency to run when things get tough, so please, for my sake, and sanity, don't repeat your past mistakes," I said patiently.

My mother and I have moved several times over the past year. Every time was the same old story. She fell for him, he cheated on her. She didn't like staying in the same area as the jerk who had dumped her, so she tells me we're moving, and we pack up our belongings. We've lived practically everywhere. From Phoenix, Arizona to New York City, New York. While the two of us stayed in places all over the country, we've never found a place we could call home before.

And it was _so_ painfully obvious what each relationship would bring. They, the men she dated, were awful, sleazy, and not worth her time. They were despicable and didn't deserve to lick the gum off of her shoes, but she was blind, so blind, not to see the truth.

"I'll try, Isabella. I swear I will."

"That's what you said last time. Didn't work so well, did it?" I didn't mean to come off so cold, but I was tired. Tired of running. Tired of never being able to settle and make friends I could keep.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't test me."

That was the end of our conversation. I wasn't in the mood to reply back, and receive a biting remark. She had to learn on her own that she couldn't be running away from her problems.

Our car entered the destination my mom picked for us this time, Forks, Washington. I read online that this small town had the most annual rainfall in the U.S. You can only imagine the joy I felt, a person like me who unquestionably loathe the wet and cold.

My mother's old 1953 Chevrolet stopped in front of a quaint looking house. It was a two-bedroom house that was painted a light blue color, standing out outrageously. There were a number of other houses on the block too, though those houses were more extravagant, and more subtly painted, shades of off-white and tan.

It didn't take too long for me and my mom to unpack all our stuff. We didn't have much, because the less we carried, the easier for us to pack up again. We can afford what we needed, and that was enough.

As I walked up the stairs, I made my way into the smaller bedroom. It faced the front yard, and it had a wide window, perfect for looking out of. My bed was already here, and Renee already put in place my new desk. I set up my laptop that I had gotten for my 14th birthday on it. I started it up, and composed a email to my former best friend, Kayla.

I met Kayla on the first day of my last school, in Sacramento, California. She was a sweet girl, the first girl I had ever gotten close too. I told her about how unnaturally green Forks was, the frustration I felt at my mother, and how I longed to be back at West Campus High. Clicking the send button, I stopped to wonder what she was up to hundreds of miles away from me.

Downstairs, I heard the the faint ringing of the doorbell I went to the bathroom, to wash my face, and stared at the girl in the mirror. Her eyes had dark circles from the nights she stayed up, her lips slightly swollen from the constant lip biting. Knowing my appearance wasn't going to get any better, I trudged downstairs and went outside, where my mother was.

"Bella! Come meet our new neighbors. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and his wife, Esme," she introduced, a wide smile plastered on her face. It was so startlingly fake, that I couldn't believe that our guests hadn't noticed.

I turned from my mother, to the people in the driveway. Easily, they were two of the most beautiful people I've ever seen in my life. The doctor looked very young, no more than thirty years at most, with blond hair, golden and silky. He was handsomer than any movie star or celebrity. His wife, had flowing caramel hair and she had the sincere look of a mother. She and her husband's skin was similar to mine. Pale. At least I wouldn't stand out.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said politely. They were looking at me with bright smiles, showing me their perfectly white teeth. Good God, were they white.

"Please, call us Carlisle and Esme. We're happy to welcome you to the neighborhood. If you need any help at all, please feel free to come by," said Esme in a soft voice.

"Thank you, Esme. We're pleased to have met you." I replied for Renee. My mother stared at Carlisle with a certain longing. _Not_ the kind of longing, as in she would attempt to steal the doctor from his wife, but the kind that she wished she had a husband like Esme.

Carlisle grinned at me and spoke eloquently, "We have a daughter and a son. They're in the same grade as you are Bella. Would you like to meet them?"

I figured there would be no harm in making new friends, and it would be nice to know a familiar face tomorrow at school. As long as I don't get too attached to them, because sooner or later, it'd be time to pack up and leave, regardless of what my mother says.

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Why don't you come inside to our house for a visit? I can show your mother some of my recipes," offered Esme, kindly.

"Oh no, I have to finish unpacking, but thank you anyway. Bella, you go on ahead." Renee looked like she was in a daze and simply nodded. I said my goodbye and followed the Cullens' house next door.

I'm not much for conversation, especially with people who I met only minutes ago. They asked me questions about where I traveled to, if I liked Washington, small talk basically. It felt awkward speaking to them; they were so, what word could describe them? Graceful and elegant would be one way. But that would still be insufficient.

"Well, here is our humble abode. Esme is into interior designing, and this house is one of her favorite projects." We had just walked into the grand entrance. My jaw literally dropped, it was spectacular. A white canvas, so pristine, but adorned with small touches such as baby pictures lining the east wall, to give it a homely effect.

"It's incredible. It truly is. You must've spent a great deal of time and effort on this, Esme," I replied. I tried not to sound too much in awe, feeling a strange urge to run my fingers against the smooth surfaces.

"Thanks, Bella." Esme gave me a warm smile, and I returned one back to her.

"Well, let's get you acquainted with Edward and Alice," suggested Carlisle. Such old fashioned, unpopular names. He called their names only once in a clear, authoritative voice, and the pair came into the living room.

If I had been in amazement staring at their parents, there was no word that could describe how I felt towards their children. The girl was the more welcoming me one, and she came and gave me a hug, her small arms wrapping around me in an unfamiliar way. I couldn't remember the last time my mother hugged me like this. I blushed, she was certainly friendly.

"Bella, this Alice." Alice was a tiny, little girl, miniature in size. She had short, spiky black hair, and what she lacked in height, she made up in impeccable clothing tastes. Bright colors, pink, yellow, green. Her cashmere sweater rubbed on my bare skin, soft, like air.

I felt like a frump standing near her.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to meet you. I'm so glad you're our new neighbor."

"Hello Alice. It's nice to meet you too."

Then there was her brother, Edward. He had a boyish, lean look. His bronze hair was messy and fell over his green eyes. Peculiar color. It wasn't quite emerald, not quite lime. Just... Edward's green. He was wearing a white shirt that outlined the muscles he had, gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous. He lifted a corner of his lips into a crooked smirk, as if he was aware of my staring. Which, you know, I am.

"Hello Bella, I'm Edward. I see you met my sister, Alice. Affectionate, that one. What grade are you in?"

"Yes, I go to Forks High. Hi." That was all I uttered out before blushing a brilliant pink. Consistency in my sentences left the building a long time ago. He raised an eyebrow at me, amused at my antics.

"Bella is a sophomore at Forks High, similar to you two," said Carlisle from behind me. The laughter in his tone did not escape me. I felt grateful to him, yet at the same time, annoyed at myself for giving the worst impression possible.

"That's great! We may have some classes together," crooned Alice.

"Oh wow, that'd be nice. I'd love to have someone to know on the first day of school," I answered, looking at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me intently, with a frustrated look on his face. I then turned to look at him straight on. When I caught him staring, he regained his composure, and simply looked bored. What happened to the guy before?

"Come upstairs to Edward's room Bella! We were just listening to Edward's collection," cried Alice. I wanted to make new friends, but at the same time, I didn't. Who knew how much longer I could stay here? How much longer I could fool myself into believing that this time was different than all the others before?

"That sounds like fun, but I have to help my mother set up for dinner. I don't dare let her around the kitchen; she tends to burn a lot of her dishes," I chuckled. The mere thought of Renee touching a stove was laughable.

"Another time, then." I had expected that from Alice, but to my surprise it came from Edward. His reply wasn't sincere, it was sarcastic. I tried to bite back a remark, only to realize that there was humor in his eyes.

Alice, not sensing the confusion I felt, asked, "Would you like a ride to school tomorrow, Bella?"

I contemplated my answer. If I said yes, then I'd see Edward again and I don't know if I could survive the encounter without doing something embarrassing. However, if I declined, I'd have no ride, and I have no desire to walk two miles to school, so early in the morning. Either way, I'd lose. I might as well be warm, and revel in the luxury of a heater.

"That'd be great, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. We'll arrive around seven." Edward smiled once again, sincere, pretty-like. It reminded me of the childhood doll my dad gave me when I was two. Her name was Lucy and she was porcelain and fragile, and like Edward, her smile was so absurdly devastating.

I thanked them for their generosity and went back to my own house. My mother was asleep on the couch, her arms resting behind her head. For the first time, in what seemed like months, she resembled a woman of her age. Tired, weary. Maybe I wasn't the only one who was tired of running away.

Deciding to prepare dinner for the both of us, I looked in the fridge, and found a half empty carton of milk. I should tell Renee to pick up groceries when she wakes up. Instead of making pasta, like I originally planned to, I found a number in the phone book and phoned a local pizza shop for a medium pepperoni pizza. While the food was being delivered, I went upstairs to take a shower.

My muscles tensed up as the warm water hit my skin, but soon they relaxed again. I loved the time I spent in my shower. Quiet time, an escape from the world, was rare to find. But here, underneath the drizzling drops, being cleansed inside and out, I could breathe. Free from being suffocated, from my mother, from the traveling, from Edward Cullen and the rest of the male gender. Because, really, who needed guys?

_Maybe you do, _the voice in the back of my head replied.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah, I was reading this story the other day, and I was thinking about how much my writing sucked a lot. SO, I decided to rewrite this entire story. Fixing fragmented sentences, adding more details, checking spelling and grammar, that sort of stuff. Don't worry! I won't be adding chapters or altering the plot. Everything will remain the same, except I'll get rid of plot holes and other yucky, amateurish crap.


	2. Disappointed, Once Again

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Yes, they are all human.

* * *

**Disappointed, Once Again **

I woke up the next morning, and the first thing in my sight was the raindrops streaming down my window. Great, today is going to be a nightmare. I went to the bathroom, and almost screamed at the image reflected back. My hair was a haystack, and there were dark circles under my eyes. I rinsed my face, and tried my best to tame my wild hair. No such luck. I tied it back into a pony tail and got dressed. It was raining outside, so I put on a grey sweatshirt and jeans. Simple. Boring. Well, my clothing matched my personality.

I was about to go downstairs, when something caught my eye. I got a closer look and found out it was a picture of me and Charlie before the accident. Actually, it was taken the morning before the accident. He was so happy, so carefree. He complemented Renee perfectly. I remembered that very day two years ago.

Charlie and Renee were picking me up from school, and we were going to a restaurant in Phoenix to celebrate my good grades. We were driving down the freeway, and the radio was tuned to one of my favorite stations. My mom and I were singing along, while my dad was teasing us, saying we were off-tune. No one had a clue for what was about to come. The car started speeding, and my father tried to slam on the brakes. We were spinning out of control, until we were rammed into another car. The impact was devastating. The EMTs' that arrive shortly after say it was a miracle that my mother and I survived. My dad didn't have the same luck. I put the picture frame back on the desk where I found it.

"Miss you Charlie." A tear escaped, and I quickly wiped it away. Not today.

I went downstairs and saw Renee in the kitchen, drinking her morning coffee.

"Good luck at your job today, mom." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it was hard. Renee is a kindergarten teacher, and she says she loves her job. Of course, she never stayed long enough for trouble to occur. Let's see how much she adores her career after she gets covered in dried paste and feathers. I kept that bit of information to myself.

I heard a car honking outside. I assume that would be Alice and Edward, so I grabbed a nutrition bar and headed outside. Alice got out of the silver Volvo her brother was driving and gave me another one of her hugs.

"Good morning to you too Alice." I giggled. She has a way of brightening up your day. She tousled my hair, and critiqued my outfit, disapprovingly.

"Are we going to school? Or are we having a reunion in the driveway?" Edward was certainly grumpy in the morning.

"We're coming! Good morning Edward. It's so nice to see you warm up to Bella," Alice retorted back. Her brother blushed pink, and I suddenly feel sorry for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Edward," I slid into the backseat and put on my seatbelt. "It's really kind of you to give me a ride. Forgive us?" I was laying it on a bit thick, but I got him to smirk and that was a start. He drove away in such a manner that I was sure was at least thirty miles above the speed limit.

Alice kept me entertained by telling me about her life. I hardly even noticed we were at the school already until I saw a crowd of kids hanging around the parking lot.

I got out of the car, and found Alice already at my side. "So Bella, would you like to go shopping with me this week? I'm going with Jasper and Edward. Speaking of Jasper Hale, here he comes."

A gorgeous honey blonde guy was walking gracefully towards us. He was muscular, but lean. This must be Alice's boyfriend, he and her made an unusual pair. He picked her up with ease and kissed her on the nose. Like always when I see a sign of public affection, I blushed crimson red. I heard a low snicker behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Edward. He doesn't like me too much, does he? I sighed in frustration.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Bella." I held out my hand as I introduced myself. He shook it with a firm grip that left my hand slightly numb.

"Nice to meet you. Alice tells me she's excited to take you shopping." He rolled his eyes in disinterest.

"About that, Alice, I'm not so sure. Shopping isn't really my thing." Alice glanced at me, her face filled with hurt.

"But, I guess I could make an exception for you," I grimaced.

"Thanks Bella! I'll try not to drag you to too many stores."

I told my friends that I had to go get my schedule, but I'd sit with them at lunch. Alice was satisfied with that response, and showed me where to go. I walked into one of of the main buildings, trying to find the office. When I went inside, a tired looking woman was sitting at the front desk. Her school id told me she was Ms. Cope.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I came to get my schedule?" She looked up from the computer screen and understanding flickered in her eyes.

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you." She was digging through a pile of documents on her desk, until she had found the papers she was trying to find. She handed me a piece of paper, containing my classes, and a slip for me to have the teachers sign. I thanked her and made my way to Government for my first hour.

I went inside the small classroom, and up to the teacher. I handed him my slip, and he directed me to a seat in the back. Good, he didn't introduce me. We would get along well. The classwork in general was basic; I had already studied most of the material in my last school. That was a good thing, I wasn't behind too much. The teacher droned on and on, and most of the kids in the classroom weren't paying attention.

The bell finally rang after what had seem like an eternity. At first, I was startled at the screeching ring. A cute, baby-faced boy with washed out blue eyes approached me, nervously. "Are you Isabella Swan?" He asked curiously.

"Bella," I corrected. He was taken aback, maybe my voice was a tad icy. I gave him a smile to show that I was quite nice.

"Do you need help finding your next class? I can help you find your way around. My name's Mike Newton."

The school wasn't that large, I was sure I would be able to find all my classes without a problem. I had a feeling he wasn't interested in being pals with me. I decided to let him down nicely, and maybe we can be friends, if he didn't get too overly helpful.

"That'd be great, but I don't want make you late for your next class."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I have Physical Education next anyway."

"Same here."

A tall, muscled guy with curly dark hair came over to where we were standing. He was grinning, and he was walking with a modelesque blonde girl that was too beautiful to be reality. The two of them should belong on the cover of a magazine. The girl gave me a cold stare, like she'd rather be anywhere but here, while her boyfriend was the opposite; he was thrilled.

"Why don't you go on ahead Newton." The guy gave Mike an intimidating frown, and Mike took it as a sign to leave.

"Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty and this is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale. You've met her brother this morning, Jasper."

"Hello, I'm Bella." I was scrutinizing why these two gorgeous people were talking to me. Well, Emmett was.

"Emmett, I have to go meet Alice at her locker. I'll see you later," Rosalie sneered as she pranced away. Her stride made her perfect for the catwalk, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one to have that reaction.

"Sorry about her. She's really nice when you get to know her. Need help finding the gym?"

No, I didn't, but he was offering, so I took his help and we walked together. Emmett was a nice guy, he reminded me of the big brother I'd never had.

He walked me to the girls' locker room, supplying most of the conversation, but still listening to my input. I agreed to sitting with him later at lunch, if we had no other classes together. I'm delighted that Emmett rescued me from Mike. I liked Mike, he was a sweet guy, but he wasn't interested in what I had to say, that was clear.

The gym teacher, Coach Clapp, announced that today was the start of their new unit of volleyball. That made me nauseous. I'm not the most graceful person, and I tend to hurt myself, or my neighbors' with the ball. This is going to be hell in the form of a ball. He told us to partner up to do drills, and I saw Mike jogging my way. There was a tap on my shoulder, and there was Edward Cullen, standing in the mandatory navy blue shorts, and a white and gold t-shirt.

"Need a partner?"

"Well, y-yes," I stammered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike, dejected. I smiled back at him, apologetically.

We worked on basic drills, bumping and serving. I was thrown off guard when Edward started making conversation with me.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was rude of me." He served the ball to me, and I caught it without a problem.

"It's fine. I guess I came off as incompetent. I just don't connect well with other people." I aimed the ball at his head, but he had amazing reflexes and the ball went soaring back at me. I grabbed the ball, and bounced it, trying to bump the ball in place.

"Why?" He seemed genuinely confused, and interested at the same time. I stopped what I was doing, to confront him. We locked eyes for a moment, and a electric shock went through my body. I wonder if he felt the same thing.

"It's a long story." I served the ball back to him, and looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"Bella, I'd like to get to know you better. Would you agree to having dinner with me tomorrow?"

I was puzzled. This morning he acted as if I was repulsive to his eyes, and now he wanted to go on a date with me? Edward was waiting patiently for my answer, a small grin taking form on his perfect face.

"Um, I guess," I mumbled. He smiled at me sheepishly.

We didn't talk much after that. I focused on hitting the ball to my target, Edward. A girl with wild, curly hair came over to Edward and threw her arms around him, protectively. I stared, not knowing what to make of the situation. A couple minutes later, Edward pulls the girl's arms off, and introduced her to me as Jessica.

"Pleasure," she jested. Her voice didn't reflect her words.

"Jessica is my girlfriend. Jess, this is Bella Swan. She's my neighbor."

Oh, so that's what I am? I was angry, he led me to believe that he actually liked me! He asked me out on a date, and I mistakenly accepted. The worst part of the manner was, it was all my fault. I was so stupid to think that I might stand a chance with him. After all the jerks my mother has dated, I haven't yet learned the truth about guys. I was sick to my stomach, and I wanted to scream out in irritation. I tried to control my temper, and my tears. Fortunately for me, Coach Clapp announced the end of class, and I rushed to the locker room to change. I ran to my next class, Biology II. Being one of the first ones there, I chose a seat in the back, close to the window. The bell rang minutes later, and the class settled down into their seats. Forks really was my personal Hell, because I knew who was sitting next to me without having to glance up.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I didn't respond. My eyes were fixated on Ms. Philips, the teacher and what she was trying to teach. She was lecturing the class about the phases of mitosis, and the terminology we were to study, but I hadn't heard a word.

"I hope you didn't get the idea that I was asking you out on a date. It's not that I don't like you, it's just I prefer that we stay as friends. I honestly want to be friends with you, Isabella." He whispered low enough that only I could hear what he was saying.

"Whatever Edward. I don't care, I don't plan on staying long enough to make any friends anyway, so don't bother," I hissed back. His eyes showed sadness, and a wave of guilt flowed over me. I pushed that feeling aside.

"If that's what you wish."

"It is." I put all my anger into those two little words. It worked, after I muttered my reply, he scooted his chair to the edge of the table, as if I had something contagious. More tears were building up, but I didn't dare blink. This is how it's supposed to be. The bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. My appetite was lost, and I longed to go back home. I gathered up my materials, and headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

**a/n: **Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. Yes, Bella sounds really rude, but you can't blame her THAT much. As the story progresses, you'll understand what she's been through. No, Edward is not going dump Jessica for Bella. He's not that kind of guy. But YES, Edward and Bella will get together. When? That's for me to know and for you to find out. Also, I will do a chapter in Edward's POV, but this little fanfic is almost entirely in Bella's POV. Sorry for the long author's note :) The next chapter will be filled with drama, and possible Jessica-bashing. 


	3. Talk

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**a/n**: Quick author's note. Bella doesn't hate Edward. But she WANTS to. No, Edward's not falling for Bella, YET. Yes, he was being an arse asking Bella out to dinner, when she thought he was implying for something more. You'll see what he was thinking next chapter, which will be in his POV. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**Talk**

By the time I walked into the cafeteria, it was already crowded. It was another typical lunchroom. Cliques were already formed, and hundreds of eyes were looking my way. I searched for Alice and Emmett and I saw them both sitting at the same table, with Jasper and Rosalie too. I forced a smile on my face and advanced to where they were at. To my dismay, Jessica and Edward were there as well. She threw me a scowl, but I ignored her. Edward was drinking a diet coke, trying to engage her into a conversation about the movie he was taking her tonight. Not that I was eavesdropping or anything. I pulled up a chair next to Emmett. He gave me an approving slap on the back, that may have left permanent marks.

"Hey Bella! You know everyone here, right?" Emmett was oblivious to the fact that I was in total discomfort.

"Yes, fortunately." I said incoherently. No one paid attention to me, they were immersed in their own conversations and I was fine with that. Alice raised her eyebrows at me, but I shrugged.

"Bella, are we still up for the shopping trip tomorrow?" Alice shoved aside her suspicions for now, and enthusiasm rang through each of her words.

"Sure. Are we leaving after school?"

"Yeah, we're taking my Porsche tomorrow though, because someone," she emphasized the word someone with a sense of dislike, "had plans with his girlfriend." She ended her rant with a dirty look thrown at Jessica.

"So Bella, where did you move from?" Jasper forked some of his spaghetti, and pointed it at me.

"Sacramento, California." I replied automatically.

Jessica gave me a once-over, and said nastily, "Why aren't you tan then? I thought it was supposed to be sunny in California."

I looked her in the eye. Everyone paused, waiting for my answer. The whole room went silent. "I stayed there for two months, then I moved here."

Alice trying to be helpful, interrupted before Jessica could say anything else. "Why did you move?"

I bit on my lip, poking around the salad Alice bought for me, but I was in no mood to eat. "My mom got into a bad relationship with a man named Dave. She wanted a clean slate for both of us."

"What happened? Was he married or something?" Her nasal voice rang in my ears. There was nothing more I wanted to do than to slap that stupid smirk off her face. I restraint myself, but only barely.

"No. He wasn't."

"Then was there something wrong with your mom? Maybe she wasn't good enough for him." That was it. If I didn't walk away now, I'd regret everything that follows later.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I got up and left. Emmett called my name, telling me to come back, but I paid no attention to him. Even without straining to hear, I heard whispers of gossip going around.

"Have you seen that Bella girl?"

"Who do she thinks she is, sitting with the Cullens?"

"She's probably sleeping with all the guys, that slut."

I scoffed in annoyance. There was no point in replying back to those people. Why bother? I hid in the bathroom until lunch was over. English was next, and I was surprised to see Alice there. She made a motion to the seat next to her, implying she wanted me to sit there. I sighed, walking over helplessly.

"Bella, don't get hurt by what Jessica said. She's another face in the crowd, no one special." Alice chewed on her pencil, as she was reading from the textbook that was handed out to each of us. Why was she being so nice to me?

"Look, I like you okay? It's nice to find someone with a personality that doesn't bore me," She said nothing more, and returned to her work. I twirled my pen absentmindedly, brooding over what she said.

"Alice," I spoke, still not taking my eye off of the pen, "would you mind if I stayed the night at your house tonight?"

Her face lit up like a child waking up on Christmas morning. "Of course I wouldn't! We'll have so much fun!"

"Great, can you also give me a ride after school?"

"No problem. Edward won't mind." I flinched when I heard his name. My heart beated irregularly again, aching with hurt. When the class ended, I parted ways with Alice.

The rest of the school day passed much too quickly for my liking. I found myself outside in the parking lot, waiting for Alice and her brother to come out. Edward strode to his car, his eyes not meeting mine.

"I asked Alice for a ride today." He said nothing, and got into the car. I waited for Alice to come outside too, and fill this uncomfortable void. When she finally arrived, I got into the back seat once again. No one was talking in the car except for Alice. I replied only when spoken to, but failed to pursue the conversation.

I kept referring back to the events that happened earlier today. My eyes were near swollen when Edward dropped me off at my house. The only thing that cheers me up was my mother. She's my eccentric best friend, even if we have our differences. I opened the door, throwing my backpack on the floor, figuring I'd pick it up later. My mom should be home by now; the kindergarten classes let out half an hour earlier than the high school. Usually she relaxes on the couch, watching her late afternoon soap operas. My best chance of finding her would be in the living room.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you about something, it's really impor-" I was cut off when I saw my mother and a guy chewing each others' head off. I was in disbelief, this was not happening. Not again.

"Mom, what the hell?"" I yelled loud enough to startle her and her new toy. Her "friend" got up, and dusted nonexistent dust off of his shirt. He was scared out of his mind, and he was eyeing the door, like he was hoping to make a quick getaway. I stood my ground, looking so furious that he sank back down into the couch.

"Oh Bella, this is Phil. He's a first grade teacher I met at work today. Phil, Bella. We were going over lesson plans before you came in." She rushed her sentence, making it sound like a string of words, playing with her hair nervously.

"Don't give me that. I'm not blind to the fact that the two of you were making out. Mom, you promised me this wouldn't be like last time," I snarled. All my suppressed anger was coming out now, and I couldn't stop it. Maybe I'm overreacting, but she had promised me. She was my mother, for Pete's sake.

"Isabella Swan! You must have amnesia. You've forgotten that you are talking to your mother. You are being immeasurably rude to our guest."

"I'm being rude? Oh that's rich, coming from the person who invited another guy into our house. What, is he staying the night too? Wait, don't answer that, I already know what you're going to say." I ran upstairs, my eyes blurry with tears. I grabbed a couple of nearby clothes from my dresser, and packed it into a overnight bag. Downstairs, my mother was waiting for me, ready to pounce on me for my statement.

"Where do you think you're going?" I noticed that Phil had left. Good, that means he wasn't staying the night with my so-called mom.

"Alice. Don't expect me back today. Or tomorrow." The tears weren't contained any longer, they flowed freely down my red cheeks. The sky outside was dark, it was later than I'd expected it to be. Cars were parked neatly in their garages, and people were out mowing their lawns, or checking the mail. I knocked impatiently on the Cullens' door, remembering that I was a mess. My hair was frazzled, eyes swollen, cheeks burning up. If only they knew. The door opened, and the next thing I knew, I was clinging onto the person in front of me. His muscled arms held to me, I buried my face into his chest, soaking up his shirt with my tears.

"Bella? What's wrong? Hang on, come in." His velvet voice was soothing somehow. As soothing as a mother's lullaby. I peered at his face, until my eyes laid onto his. They were an emerald green, yet so bright and warm, it was nothing compared to anyone elses'. His brow furrowed deeply with a look of concern. I should've let go, but I didn't. Something inside me screamed that this was my safe place. After a moment, I pulled my arms off him to maneuver through the door, and a pain I have never felt before burned inside my heart. What was this feeling?

"Edward, I'm sorry, it's complicated. I should not have done that. Is Alice here? I need to talk to her." I paced back and forth, shaking my head every few steps. He grabbed ahold of my arm, with a firm grip.

"Alice is out for the moment, getting some last minute supplies. Now, we're going to sit down on the couch, and you'll tell me what's wrong, regardless of previous feuds." I nodded, since the words I wanted to say were not coming out.

"It's a long story. I guess I'll start at the beginning." I took a deep breath. My darkest memories, no one knew about this except for my mother, and Kayla. Edward sat quietly, waiting for me to continue.

"Before, my mother and I lived in Arizona, with my dad, Charlie." My voice cracked when I finally said his name. It's been months since I've talked about him with anyone. I told him about the day of the accident, and what I've gone through. He never interrupted me, but once or twice he opened his mouth to speak. I politely raised my hand, and he got the message.

"A year after the thing had happened, my mom met a guy named Christopher. They dated for a while and my mom fell for him, hard. At the time, I thought he was the third best thing that was presented to her. The first being my dad, and the second being me." I gave him a shy smile, trying to put some light in the situation. "He was attractive, polite, and funny. Every time my mom went out with him, she told me she came home feeling like the luckiest woman on earth. Then, one day, she found out Chris," I seethed at the mention of his name, "was married to a woman named Sherrie, and had three kids of his own. She was heartbroken. The next day, she ended the relationship with him, and told me to pack my bags. I had no complaints, as I was anti-social from anyone except for Renee. It was supposed to be a one-time thing. But, Renee got into the cycle and the same thing occurred with Brian, Alexander, Garrett, and Jeremy. So we've running for a while now, moving every couple of months, never staying longer than half a year." The weight on my shoulders has finally been lifted, and it was freeing. To have someone know what I've going through, it makes me feel secure.

"So why did you come here crying earlier?" He voice was low, almost a whisper. His eyes echoed pain, like what was mine was his.

"After you and your sister dropped me off, I came inside the house to see my mom kissing another man. This one's called Phil." The waterworks were kicking off again. I let them fall freely, not caring anymore. "So I.."

"..Assumed the worse was going to transpire again." He finished my sentence almost as if we were sharing the same brain.

"Yes. It's a hard habit to break," I mumbled, surveying my fingers. Until now, I had not realize that Edward was laying his hand on top of mine. How long was it there?

"It's understandable. Bella, you need to stop worrying for your mother. She can take care of herself." He lightly tapped each of my fingers before removing his hand completely.

"No she can't! If she could, the two of us wouldn't be in this predicament right now, and we'd be in Arizona, watching a cheesy movie, instead of her at home, and me here telling you my life story," I argued back stubbornly.

"She is not your daughter, and you are not her mother. Let her take care of you." He reasoned with me with as much patience he had within him.

"Renee can't even take care of herself, let alone me!"

"Maybe it's because you never gave her the chance." Oops. He had me there. She's been relying on me for so long, that I sort of took the job away from her.

"You could be right, but that doesn't mean she won't screw up this time again," I persisted.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Bella. Give her your faith and trust. Your full and complete trust," he cut me off as I attempted to argue back again.

"Fine, I'll give her that much. What if everything is screwed up again and I have to leave? I actually made friends here today." A dry sob slipped out of me.

"Life isn't based on what ifs. If you always focus on what will the future bring, then you miss on what's happening in the present. Enjoy life while you can, and if you have to move again, then you'll deal with that then. Keep worrying about your mom, and you'll miss out on all the fun." I was speechless. Edward gave me so much to think about, and it's not often that my attempt of convincing everyone my side of the argument was futile. He's good.

"Wow. Um, thanks Edward. I appreciate you listening to me, and being here for me. Especially since you only met me yesterday. But this doesn't change anything between us. I'm sorry." I may have poured my life and soul into the stranger sitting an arm's length away from me, but that didn't change conditions between us. Alice came through the door that minute and I was thankful, she had perfect timing. The tension in the room was building, and I was the cause of it.

"Hi Bella! You aren't supposed to come over for another hour, but that's okay. This is even better, let's go upstairs to my room." She tugged on my arm impatiently. I got up, reluctantly. I gave Edward a wink, to show that at least I don't hate him anymore. He laughed quietly to himself. Alice finally couldn't wait for me any longer, and pulled me away.

* * *

**a/n:** Sorry it sounds a bit rushed. My social and school life has been hectic and I'm trying desperately to finish chapters. 


	4. Bella Italia

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**a/n**: This chapter is in Edward's POV and his date with Jessica (ew, I know). Hopefully by next chapter, I'll introduce a new character. Sorry for the long wait :D Keep up the reviews. You guys rock (:

* * *

**Bella Italia**

I reveled over what had occurred in the last hour. Who knew Bella was going through so much? I sighed, thinking about the condition she was in when she arrived on my doorstep. It gave me a shock at how easily she fit in my arms. I slapped myself and went back to what I was thinking before. For her to open up to me, well, that was a huge step. Maybe we might be friends. Something she said killed that thought instantly. _This doesn't change anything between us. _Not yet anyway. I'm just going to work a little harder to get to know her. I sprinted to my room and I heard Alice and Bella laughing. Her laugh, it was something else. Like music to my ears. Turning on the stereo with my remote, I laid on the black cushy sofa. A song by Dashboard Confessional came on. Much to my preference, it had a slow tempo, which was exactly what I needed to lose myself in my thoughts.

An hour later, I woke up with a yawn. Once again, I fell asleep with the stereo playing. The Fray was now blasting from the speakers. The dream I had was so surreal, it was one that haunted me every night. One with vampires and werewolves. Chuckling to myself, it dawned on me how ridiculous that statement would appear to anyone else. A world with mythical creatures, was highly unlikely. Glancing at the clock, I peeked in my closet for something acceptable to wear for my dinner with Jessica. Normally, the jeans and sweater I had on is what I'd like to wear, but according to Jessica, as our relationship progresses, so must our attire. I pulled out a black collared shirt and matching dress pants. I changed quickly, not wanting to be late. As I was running my fingers through my hair, hoping to fix it from its messy demeanor, but having no such luck, a scream pierced my ears.

I ran to the direction from which it came. Alice and Bella were standing in the hallway, holding onto their sides. Tears were streaming down their faces as they were thriving with laughter. I grabbed both of their arms, helping them get back on their feet. A shock tingled in my hand as my skin had contact with Bella's. I cleared my throat and the two of them became quiet.

"What is going on?" I nearly forgotten that I had yet to button up my shirt. Blushing slightly, I quickly covered up my exposed chest.

Bella's face was a deep crimson red, whether from the laughing or from the sight of me being indecent. "W-Well, Alice and I were in her room talking. I was going to the bathroom when I opened the door and E-Emmett was in there coming out of the shower. I freaked out, and ended up throwing a shampoo bottle at him. Alice was there in the doorway of her room watching the whole debacle, and here we are," she stammered. Straightening her clothes, she nudged my sister for support. Alice only giggled in response.

"Why is Emmett here? And why was he again, naked in our presence?" Just as I said that, none other than the infamous Emmett McCarty came out, fully clothed, fortunately.

"Well, dear Edward, I was here because I thought we were hanging out tonight. I was in the shower because I smelled a little mangy from the running I did to get here. You were always complaining how I might as well be a mutt because of the smell, so I did it for your sake," he rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious for anyone to see.

"There's a slight problem, Emmett." I slapped him on the head before making my way down the stairway.

"What?" He called down from the top, oblivious to the fact I was getting ready to leave.

"I have a date with Jessica tonight. You go on ahead and hang out with the girls." I put on my jacket and opened the door.

"Don't forget to give Jessica a smooch on the lips before her bedtime story," smirked Emmett. If I wasn't about to be late, I would've ran up and punched him in the arm. Not that it'd make any difference.

The car ride to Jess's house was smooth. She lived in the outer part of Forks, which makes travel long and tedious. I pulled up in hr driveway, turning on the car alarm as I pushed her doorbell. Waiting patiently, I tapped my foot on the porch. It wasn't anything new for her to take a while to get ready. A few minutes later, she opened the door, looking exasperated.

"Hello to you too." I held her hand and opened the passenger door for her. She mumbled a thanks, squirming in her seat.

"What's wrong?" I blurted out. Bad idea, Jess was one of the whiniest girls I know. She could go on forever, and still not stop to take a breath.

"Nothing. Just go." She sulked miserably in the car. I scoffed at her mood, maybe her temper was rubbing off on me.

I parked my car in front of the restaurant of my choice tonight. Bella Italia. Alice recommended it to me, with good reviews as well. I tried to grab ahold of Jessica's hand, but no use. A petite waitress with flowy blonde hair, introduced herself as Rylie, and seated us immediately. I ordered two cokes for the both of us, thanking Rylie as she hopped off to get our drinks.

"Anything you in the mood for tonight? I'm thinking of ordering the Torta Di Granchio." My stomach was rumbling. Earlier today, I had lost my appetite during lunch, and now I was paying for it.

"I'll get the Smoked Salmon Ravioli." She turned her nose slightly at the other selections. Before tonight, I never seen her in the light before. Her attitude was quite disturbing. Now that I mention it, she's always been like this. I wonder how long this has been going on.

Rylie came back with our drinks and a basket of fresh garlic bread. The scent lingered around the table. Before I could reach to take a slice, Jessica pulled it away and handed it back to the waitress.

"No thank you." My temper started flaring again. I reminded myself to calm down. Changing the subject, I told Rylie what we wanted and looked back at Jessica. She was twirling her hair again, bored. I put my hand over hers, but nothing happened. No electric shock, nothing stimulating like when I touched Bella.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. I should'nt be thinking of her while I was with Jessica.

"Edward, can you take your hand of me for a minute? I need a drink." Pulling her hand away, she took a loud sip of her coke, interrupting the silence that had once filled the room before. I blushed, mouthing a sorry to everyone who glared our way. Just then a ring tone of Sexyback by Justin Timberlake played in Jess's purse.

"Excuse me." She covered one end of the cell phone, talking unbelievably loud. I pryed my eyes away from her and focused on eating the dinner that just arrived. The aroma consumed my lungs, watering the inside of my mouth. Carefully taking a small bite, I chewed. It was delicious, far better than what I had the talent to make, but not nearly as good as Esme's delicacies.

"Ugh. Stupid family." Jessica scooped up a spoonful of ravioli and stuffed her mouth. I wrinkled my face in disgust.

"What happened?" I dabbed my mouth with a cloth napkin.

She was still chewing as she ranted, "My mother wanted me to meet me at the hospital. Apparently my idiot brother shoved a toy up his nose and can't get it out."

I widened my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? We should go." I opened my wallet and raised my hand for the check. Jessica immediately grabbed my arm and set it down.

"Because I knew you'd react like this. Forget Nathan. He's done this stunt multiple times." I noticed there was a spot of sauce on the side of her lips, but I said nothing.

"Won't your mom be worried?"

"Nah. Come on, dig in. We might as well salvage the rest of this dinner."

"Can I ask why you were in such a mood earlier?" I knew I was testing the waters with her.

"No, you can't," she snapped back at me.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, finishing my dinner and waiting for her to do the same. Instead of getting up from her seat, she called over Rylie for dessert.

"Can I get a dish of vanilla ice cream please?" She gave an sinister smile to Rylie, which frightened me slightly.

"Jess, we have to leave. Miss, can you please cancel that order and send us the check please?"

"No! I am not leaving with dessert. You can go on ahead without me. I'll just grab a taxi later."

I knew when I was defeated, so I sat there in silence, noticing all the flaws of Jessica. I myself have tremendous flaws, but they were nothing compared to how my date acted tonight. She was rude and impatient, and not at all sympathetic towards her family. Borderlining obnoxious, even. I was in over my head when I remembered the day I asked her out. She was a transfer student from Renton, a suburban city that was near Seattle. She was cute, quiet. Freckly, with bushy, wild hair. Something in her appealed to me, but right now in this restaurant, I forget what it was about that made me like her.

After what seemed like ages, Jessica was finally ready to go. I grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on. I dropped her off at the hospital where my father worked, never once looking back as I drove off.

The house was eerily quiet when I opened the door. All the lights were off, which was unusual, except for one in the kitchen. Scratching my head, I jogged over to see what was going on.

What I saw next was not what I was expecting. Bella was sitting on the counter top, with a bowl of chocolate frosting in one hand, and a bowl of butter popcorn in the other. She was swinging her legs, humming as she putting each of the bowls on a wooden tray. I snickered as I looked at her outfit. It was one of those old fashioned red feety pajamas, with the flap on the rear end. Her hair was braided and from afar, she could easily be mistakened for a six year old. Bella must not have heard me come in, because she was still humming. I tapped on the wall to let her know I was in the room, and she jumped at the sound

"You scared me there, Cullen." She grinned as her face blushed to the same color as her pajamas.

"My apologies. I was enjoying the scene," I smiled back. She carried the tray in her hands, balancing it carefully so as not to spill any popcorn.

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing this tray up to Alice and Esme. We're watching The Notebook and Alice told me to go and get some snacks for us."

"Where's Emmett?"

"He left an hour ago. After Alice beat him in the game they were playing five times, he gave up."

I raised one of my eyebrows at the chocolate frosting. Observing my confusion, she quickly explained, "Chocolate balances out the salty taste in popcorn. Tastes much better if you dip it in frosting."

Was she seriously? She nudged me with her foot to try it. I shook my head, and tried to protest. Bella beat me to it, and urged me, without backing down, to taste it. Before I could do anything, she stuffed a chocolate covered popcorn into my mouth. I bit on it, letting the taste last in my mouth. To my distaste, it was quite good. Not something you would normally eat in public, but no stranger than caviar or escargot.

"Not bad."

She stuck out her tongue, showing off that she was right. She popped a popcorn in her mouth and left to go back to my sister's room.

"Night, Cullen," she called before she reached the top of the stairs.

"Good night, Isabella," I whispered back.

* * *

**a/n**: Shorter than usual, but I wanted to get this chapter out. Next chapter, Edward may break up with Jessica. Hopefully he will come to his senses. Wasn't Jessica delightfully horrific on her date? Only makes the break up so much sweeter. 


	5. Faint

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**a/n**: Dedicated to my best friend Shelly, who's my number one fan and hates Jessica as much as I do :D We're now back to Bella's POV.

* * *

My eyes flickered open as I yawned quietly. Last night was interesting, I can conclude that much for sure. Esme and Alice had a way of making even a simple sleepover fun. We watched a variety of movies, gossiping about everything and anything. Throughout the evening, jealousy took over me, as Esme looked at her daughter with such love, it was almost too much to stand. If only I had that kind of relationship with my mom.

The sunlight was just peeking through Alice's lacey pink curtains. I stretched from side to side, releasing all the tension built up in my shoulders. Alice, was still tucked underneath her lavender comforter in the cot next to her bed. She was the poster child for all things innocent and sweet. Her spiky black hair was spread out, and her hands were neatly tucked under her right cheek. Not wanting to wake her up, I stepped quietly off the bed, and noisily opened her bathroom door, carrying my essentials and some of my packed clothes.

My hair was still in braids, though slightly lopsided from the tossing and turning I did in my sleep. The pajamas I wore to bed last night were also wrinkled. In my opinion, I resemble a walking disaster area. Anyone else would think I'd pass for a over sized four year old. I shrugged out of my night clothes, and walked into the shower.

Half an hour later, I was dressed in washed out jeans, and a royal blue round neck tee. I noticed that while it was sunny outside today, frost had gathered around the window. I decided to pair off my outfit with a darker blue cropped cardigan. By the time I towel dried my hair, and combed it into a state that was acceptable for my liking, Alice had too gotten dressed. Her outfit took much less effort than mine, but nonetheless, she was radiant.

"Morning Bella! You're up awfully earlier than I expected." How did she managed to stay so perky in the morning?

"Good morning to you too. Did you have a nice sleep?" I swallowed the feeling of guilt that had risen when I remembered how Alice persuaded me to take her bed, while she slept in an old army cot.

"Very much so. Are you done using the bathroom? I'd like to be able to wash my face right about now."

"Sure, go ahead." She skipped off, spreading the cheer everywhere she went. I packed my belongings back inside the duffel bag. Knowing the interrogation I would face back at home with Renee, I sighed in defeat. Grabbing everything, I trudged down the stairs, miserable.

In the kitchen was Esme, holding a plate of scrambled eggs and two slices of toast in one hand, and a glass of orange juice in another.

"Hungry? I didn't know what you normally eat, so I stayed on the safe side and prepared eggs." She gave me a warm smile and set the plate in front of me.

"Thanks Esme. This is great, it really is." To have a mom like Esme would be something else. Alice never really knows how lucky she is. I ate as politely as I could, but still stuffing my face as I devoured the delicious breakfast before me. When I was finished, I helped her wash the dishes. Alice and Edward finally came down from their rooms. They both would pass easily for models the way they were dressed.

"Morning! Let's go, Bella."

"Alright, Alice. Have a good day Esme." I gave her a warm smile to which she returned back.

Edward was unusually quiet, with dark circles under his eyes. Today, the speedometer stayed under the speed limit, to my relief. Alice didn't appear fazed by his strange behavior. In fact, she was singing along with the radio, urging me to do the same. I gracefully declined, and she left me alone.

When we reached the school parking lot, Emmett and Rosalie came over to us. They chatted animatedly with Alice as I looked away. A boy, with untamed, rich blonde hair, caught my eye. His hair fell right above his eyelashes, which were unnaturally long. Beneath those lashes were a pair of piercing sky blue eyes, with flecks of hazel. He caught me staring, and as on cue, I blushed a vivid pink. Regaining my composure, I turned to the others, involving myself in their conversation. Edward was leaning casually on his silver Volvo, lost in a trance. The bell trilled seconds later, and still no movement from him.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face a few times before I had a response.

"Oh, fine. Excuse me. I have some business to take care of." He strutted away, with his face flushed.

"Don't worry about him. But, we should get a move on. You'll be late for class." Alice tugged on my arm, as she lead me away.

I hardly paid attention to any of the lessons that were taught. My mind was somewhere else. What am I going to say to Renee today? Will she be mad at me? I guess I should be guilty for acting the way I did. But still, she had no right to bring that man home.

When the bell finally rang, excusing the students to go to lunch, I rushed to my locker to put away my books. Rosalie and Alice were already there, waiting for me as I turned the lock to my combination. Rose tapped her foot impatiently, while wearing a grimace. Jasper saved a seat for both Alice and I, while Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap. No one touched their food or attempted at conversation. Only then did I notice we were missing two people from our table; Jessica and the last Cullen.

"So, where's Edward?" I quipped casually.

"Having a talk with Jessica," Emmett put in. On his face was a huge grin, signaling something was up. As quick as it appeared, it disappeared again when he received a slap on the head by Rosalie.

Ten minutes later, Edward entered the cafeteria, his dark circles more prominent now. He sighed as he pulled a chair over next to me. Alice stepped on my foot inconspicuously. I stepped on hers.

"How'd it go?" By now, Emmett had stopped trying to hide his grin.

"Fine." His tone showed no emotion. No one pushed the issue further.

I tapped Jasper on the shoulder, my eyes asking the questions I did not dare to ask the group out loud. He nodded towards the direction of a table diagonal from ours. Jessica was sobbing uncontrollably into the arms of a blonde cheerleader. I recalled her name as Lauren Mallory, someone with a personality that matches your usual cheerleader stereotype. Tyler Crowley, a jock from my Government class was trying to comfort her. He was rubbing her back in large circles, but that had no effect. Jessica swatted his hand away, leaving a throbbing red bruise. Her eyes met mine, and I received one of the most vicious glares ever given. I flinched. Suddenly the room began to spin. I closed my eyes, hoping to make it stop.

"Bella? Are you feeling okay?" Jasper voiced concern. I nodded, not opening my eyes.

"You look a little nauseous. Maybe you should visit the nurse?" That voice came from Alice.

"Maybe I should." My voice was shaky. I peeked slowly. The room was still spinning, and I felt my body come in contact with the cold, tiled, floor.

"Someone! She needs to go to the nurse."

"I'll take her."

"No, Emmett. You stay here. It was your fault that she fainted."

"Leave him alone!"

"How is it my fault, Jasper?"

"You were the one that had to play around with the stupid saw in Woodshop."

"I did not! Besides, Edward dared me to use the electric saw."

"You must be mistaken. I told you that the cut for the table you were making would be more efficient if you used the electric saw, instead of the hand saw. It's hardly my fault that you weren't being careful enough."

"You guys are still missing the point. I don't get how it's my fault."

"Emmett, you unwrapped your bandage right in front of her. The smell of blood made her dizzy."

"Well, Rosalie was complaining that I should change it."

"I was not. I was saying that it was disgusting to look at."

"If you guys would stop bickering, you will see that Bella is still lying on the floor."

"Jasper, you take her."

"No, I will."

"Newton, get away."

"Why? None of you are doing anything proactive."

"Leave, Newton. Now."

"Alright, chill. No need to snarl at me."

"I'll take her."

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem to be on friendly terms with you from what you told me."

"Despite that, I should be the one to take her. Emmett will only make her repulsed when she becomes conscious. Jasper can't stand the sight of her sick, and will end up in one of the beds himself."

"Alright, then you better hurry. Lunch will end soon. You don't want to carry her in a sea of kids."

"Why do I have the feeling that there's another meaning to that sentence?"

"Go already!"

Two muscled arms wrapped around me, as I was lifted from the ground. I struggled to break from of the grip, but those arms only pulled me closer to the chiseled chest they belong to.

"Don't make me drop you."

I gave up, letting my body relax in those arms. They were unfamiliar, but I knew I was safe.

"Miss?" The voice was smooth, like velvet.

"Oh! Mr. Cullen, what have we here?"

"She fainted, during lunch, miss. I brought her here to see the nurse."

"She's out for the moment, dear. There was another incident in Woodshop. This one didn't concern your classmate, Mr. McCarty however."

"When will she be back?"

"Not until late after lunch."

"May I please get permission to bring her home then? Her last period is gym, and she's not in the right condition for it."

"Of course. What about your teacher?"

"Ms. Kennington won't mind. I'll get the work from my friend, Rosalie."

"Alright then, off you go. Have a pleasant day, Mr. Cullen."

Amazing what fresh air will do for you. As soon as the clear air filled my nose, my head cleared quickly. The headache was gone, so I assumed it would be safe for me to open my eyes again. The first thing I saw were a pair of dazzling emerald eyes. The second thing I took in was the fact I was in his arms.

"Edward?" I mumbled meekly.

"Yes?"

"Why am I in your arms?" His grip on me did not slacken.

"You passed out in the cafeteria," he stated simply.

"Can you put me down now?" I studied his perfect features, trying to find one imperfection. I failed miserably.

"Are you sure you can walk on a flat, stable, surface?" He said teasingly.

I had no reply. The chances were unlikely.

"That was a joke, Bella."

"I realized that, but I'm not so sure." He sat me down on the sidewalk. I breathed in and out, before I ventured on to getting up. He held one of my hand firmly, and pulled me up. Was the ground so far down before? I walked steadily, taking a few steps before letting go of his hand.

"Great, now let's go." He went in the direction of his Volvo. I grabbed ahold of his arm before he could go no further.

"Go where?" I questioned. He removed my arm, gently and set it back to my side.

"Back to your house. If you think you're going back to class, you're wrong."

I exhaled in aggravation. No point in fighting it. I slid in next to him and slammed the car door shut. He backed out of his parking spot as music flowed in the car.

"Claire De Lune?" My eyes were searching his.

"You know this song?" He was amused, surprised at my knowledge of classical music.

"Yes. My mother used to play this song in the house when I was young. She used to dance with my father to this," I replied sadly.

"You miss him." It wasn't a question. His eyes were focused on the road, but they trailed away over to me occasionally.

"Sometimes. I try not to think about him too much."

"Why?" Edward asked curiously.

"It hurts too much."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." His eyes bore into mine. I didn't even know we were already in the driveway.

"It's okay. It was a reasonable thing to ask."

"But it's not the right occasion."

"True."

"You should head on inside." He got out of the car, and opened my door for me.

"Thanks, Edward. I appreciate you looking out for me." My eyes were teary again.

"Does this mean you forgive me for the first day of school?"

I took a while, thinking over my answer. "Maybe. Would you like something to eat?"

"You are a smart one, Bella Swan. You give me no answer, but you invite me for lunch." He grinned at me as he followed me through the kitchen.

"I don't believe for a minute that you are not hungry. After all, you came late to lunch."

"Indeed I am."

He helped me as I prepared my specialty, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I offered him a glass of milk and he accepted. We ate in silence, neither of us taking our eyes off of the food. Our relationship is strange. One minute we hate each other, well I hated him. The next, we're in my kitchen, eating as if we were long lost friends. Maybe we can be friends. Maybe. That reminded me of a question I had on my mind earlier.

"Hey Edward?" I knew I had to phrase this carefully. After all, it is none of my business what goes on in his personal life.

"Yes?" He finished the rest of his milk and placed it in the sink, washing it.

"What went on during lunch today? Before you came." There was an awkward silence.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too personal," I added hastily.

"It's nothing, really. I just had to end the relationship with Jessica." That explained the hormones coming from her.

"We didn't work out, and it was time for us to move on. She's not who she used to be. High school changes people," he mused.

I ate my sandwich quietly. He didn't seem like he was uncomfortable. The front door opened, then closed. I recognized the voice that was shouting from the doorway.

"Bella? Are you home?"

"In the kitchen, Renee."

Her hair was piled messily in a bun. She wore a bright yellow top under overalls. Her eyes widened as she start to notice Edward sitting next to me.

"Renee, this is Edward." He got up and shook her hand, while she was in shock.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan. Bella, it's been great, but I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved me goodbye as my mother took his seat.

"Who's that boy?"

"Someone." I tried to make my voice indifferent, but it did not work.

"We need to have a talk."

* * *

**a/n**: Yes, it was a lot of talk. But I hope you liked it. I found the cafeteria bit funny. It relates to Twilight when Bella fainted when they were doing blood typing. I liked it especially when Mike popped into the convo. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all arguing, and poor Bella was left unattended. Yay, Edward finally left that witch. Hope that makes you readers happy. I love this chapter, as, Bella is finally starting to accept Edward in her life. Who was the mysterious blonde she saw earlier? You'll find out next chapter. What does Renee want to talk about? You'll find out next chapter too. Thanks for the reviews! 


	6. Party Time

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for Collin Weyes (:

**a/n**: I had some confusion with the last chapter, so I'll post this to clear everything up. Bella fainted because Emmett was unwrapping his bloody bandage, which he had gotten because he so stupidly, cut his hand on the electric saw (it wasn't too serious, thank goodness). As from Twilight, Bella became woozy from the smell of it. Since there was a larger amount of blood involved, Bella had a stronger reaction.

* * *

"We need to talk." Those four words haunted me one week ago. I remember that day as if it was yesterday. When I was in Edward's arms. We were in the kitchen having lunch when Renee interrupted us. Edward, I knew, could sense that we needed privacy and left abruptly. 

My mother took his seat, and faced me, with her eyes wide. I eyed her confused. She was serene, musing over what she was about to say next.

"Yes?" I urged her to continue. I began to play with my fingers, when her hand laid over mine.

She was on the verge of tears, and I felt so bad, I grabbed her into a hug. She rubbed my back soothingly, just as Tyler had did today to Jessica.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I knew it was a bad idea to bring Phil home." She buried her head into my shoulder. The tears that finally leaked, spilled onto my sweater.

"Ir's alright, Renee. I forgive you, just don't cry." My heart swelled up as I saw what I did to her last night caused her so much misery.

"I really like him, Bells." She pulled away from the hug, and looked me in the eyes. All I saw in her orbs of brown was love. I believed her.

"I know, Renee." We stayed there in the kitchen, talking for hours. Like we used to. It was getting late, and my mother insisted on eating a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. My mother told me about her new job. She shared her spoon with mine, letting me suck on it like I did when I was a kid. Renee poured her heart out to me, telling me how much she wants to be with Phil. There was no point in keeping her away, so I told her I would accept them as an item.

It's now one week later. The days flew by fast, almost in a blur.

I haven't talked to Edward since that day. Sure, we exchanged greetings in the morning when I stopped by to carpool. Other than that, we said nothing more.

Jessica continually gave me glares on a daily basis. Lauren joined in Jessica's campaign of giving me a hard time. Alice always stood up for me though, and I thanked her endlessly when she did.

It was now Friday, nearing the end of the school day. Next Friday was the night of Homecoming. Normally, I have no interest in going, but Alice disagreed. Having been friends with her for almost two weeks now, I learned better than to argue with her. After school today, we were going to the mall to pick out dresses. The entire day, I prayed the afternoon would not come, but to my luck, the day past like the rest of the week; in a blur. Sixth hour finally ended, and I took my time changing out of my gym clothes.

By the time I reached the parking lot, Alice was already there, linking arms with Rosalie.

I ran over to her, in such a hurry, I knocked over a guy that was walking to his car. To my embarrassment, it was the same blonde guy that caught me staring at him a week ago.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" I held out my hand to help him up.

"I'm fine. It was my fault anyway, I should've warned you before you knocked me over." He grinned at me, showing me dimples on either side of his cheek. He brushed off the dirt that gathered on his shirt.

"I'm Collin Weyes," he said.

"Bella Swan," I said shyly.

"Well, Miss Swan, I'll be on my way. Nice to meet you." Collin gave me another sparkling smile before heading to his used Toyota. He gave me a wave as he backed out, and drove in the opposite direction.

"Bella!" I spun around to see Alice running my way.

"Who were you talking to?"

"His name is Collin. I ran into him, literally, when I was going to meet you." I shuffled my feet as Alice begun her interrogation.

"Collin? I've never met him before. Though, he is very nice looking." Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"You've never met him before because he's a senior, Alice. Now are we going to stand here, or are we going to shop? " scoffed Rosalie.

"Let's go!" squealed Alice, bubbling with enthusiasm. Earlier, I called to let Renee know that I wouldn't be home until dark. The nearest shopping mall was nearly an hour and a half away. It was fun riding with Alice. She and I sang along with the radio, with Edward scowling at our immaturity and Rosalie mimicking how silly we sounded. Finally we had arrived.

Shopping with Alice was a new experience that was about as exhausting as a one hour workout in the gym. She hauled me to several stores, shoving outfit after outfit into my pale arms. Afterwards, she'd propelled me into the nearest available dressing room. So far, we haven't discovered a dress worthy of her approval just yet.

"How about we try Nordstrom's?" Rosalie suggested.

Off we went, moving all the way to the other side. Edward was still sulking as he chaperoned the three of us. His pixie sister argued with him that she could drop him off at home first, before driving us to our destination, but he protested. Apparently, he didn't trust her to handle his precious Volvo with care. As a result, he was stuck coming along.

As we entered Nordstrom, a strong fragrance of perfume hit me. It wasn't unpleasant, just strong. Like a large bouquet of varying flowers. Rosalie immediately headed for the shoes, while Alice buried her head into the many racks of dresses. Edward and I were standing there, stunned, as she climbed out from underneath, with two dresses in hand, one cobalt blue, the other pink. She handed me the blue one, and directed me to the dressing room.

I tried on the dress, slowly sliding it up my body. To my utter surprise, it fit like a glove, hugging my every curve. The blue contrasted nicely with my light skin tone, with the skirt swishing every time I moved. The hem dropped slightly below my knees. I checked in the mirror, and reflected back was a beautiful young woman. Someone that might interest people of the opposite gender.

"Bella! Come on out!" I could tell, even with a door separating the two of us, Alice was not staying still.

I unlocked the door, stepping out timidly. Alice's jaw dropped, and a small gasp escaped her tiny lips. Edward's face was both amused and impressed.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!"

I blushed, mumbling a quiet thanks. A few minutes after they finished gawking, I hurried back inside the dressing room to change back into my comfortable jeans. Hanging the dress back on its hanger, I met up with Alice and Rosalie to purchase our goods.

The ride home was spent playing twenty questions. I had a great time, as we guessed what the different objects or people the other person had in mind. Edward did participate, but his things revolved around latest bands, and outdated musicians. Not that I complained, he was the most interesting to play with. Rosalie was predictable, she chooses cars and auto parts, while Alice's were designers.

"Are you Lindsey Lohan?" Edward guessed, intrigued. Unlike my competitors, I tried not to be repetitive of the same subject. They varied between celebrities, common household objects, and my favorite foods.

"Nope, Britney Spears," I grinned, at having won another game.

"We're home!" Alice announced. I mustered all the energy I had left, and climbed out of the car.

"Bye! Thanks for an amazing day." I wished the three of them good night and opened the door to my house. Renee was asleep, since the lights were all turned off, except for the one in the living room.

The minute I fell onto my bed, my eyes clamped shut. It didn't take long for me to drift away into a dream.

* * *

Before I could blink, Thursday was over, and Friday sneaked up on me. 

Tonight was the day of the dance, and it's got our school in a frenzy. Posters were hung advertising this year's theme, "In the Still of the Night". People rushed around, desperate to get a date. Reservations were made at River's Edge Restaurant. As the day was ending, no one was paying attention to their teachers, and were passing notes to their friends, asking for last minute hookups. Rosalie and Emmett were going together, there was no question about that. The same goes for Alice and Jasper. Edward had been swarmed with fan girls, swooning over him, but he declined graciously to every one of them. As for me, I was going dateless as well. Guys have asked me since Friday, but they didn't interest me in that way.

Now, I'm at Alice's house, preparing for the date that was about to happen in four hours. I exclaimed when she told me that it was going to take that long to get ready, that perfection took time. For me maybe, but for her, that would require a maximum of five minutes. Rosalie went to take her shower early, while Alice is currently working on my manicure.

"Bella?" She finished my left hand and moved on to the other hand. My nails were being painted cobalt blue to match my dress.

"Yes?" I pulled my eyes away from the magazine on my lap that I was reading.

"Do you have a date for tonight?"

"No, but.." I trailed off, not meeting her eyes.

"Why not? There were a plentiful amount of guys that asked you this week. I'm not blind, you know," she pressed.

"I didn't have any feelings for them like they did for me. Why lead them on?" I raised my left leg for her to do my toes.

"Why don't you go with Edward? He's dateless too." Alice offered.

"We're just friends. More importantly, he didn't ask me." My tone lowered slightly, sounding slightly husky.

"You should ask him then." Alice gave me a warm smile indicating that she meant every word that came out of her mouth.

"Ask me what?" inquired Edward. He popped his head in the doorway, inclining forward.

"If you will be Bella's date for tonight," Alice answered back.

"As friends," I added. I flipped over the page, striving to immerse myself back into the article I was previously reading.

"I'd love to. As friends, of course." I peeked up from under my bangs to see that he had on his crooked grin. Enough to make any girl fall over in desire.

"Shower's free!" interrupted Rosalie. For once, I was happy that she was in the room. It cleared up any discomfort.

Alice escorted Edward out of her room, to begin her Bella Barbie treatment. I was ordered to pull on my dress, so she can do my hair. The lacey dress fit as snugly now as it did one week ago.

One hour later, my hair was cascading down my back in loose curls. Rosalie sprinkled silver glitter over my hair and on my shoulders, so that every time the light shone on me, I sparkled like diamonds. I thanked her, but she pretended not to hear me.

Next, was my makeup. This was Esme's department, and she was called up to help us. She promised me that it would be light, that it wouldn't weigh me down. She stayed true to her words, and only applied mascara, with silver eyeshadow. Esme finished the job with a dab of clear lip gloss.

"Oh Bella. You're so beautiful," she complemented me.

"Thank you so much Esme," I hugged her, gently so as not to wrinkle my dress.

"I invited your mother, to take pictures with me. Let's not keep her waiting downstairs."

I slipped on my silver sandals with a three inch heel. How Alice figured that I wouldn't trip in this, is beyond me. I had a steady grasp on the banister as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Bella! You are positively radiant," exclaimed my mother.

"Thanks, Renee." I proposed to the moms that the pictures be taken in front of the house.

The guys escorted their girlfriends outside ten minutes later, Edward being the last one out of the house. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were clothed in all black suits, representing the image of the world's perfect male models.

Rosalie was clad in red strapless number, that hugged her so tight, it was a miracle she was breathing. If any girl wore it, they'd be classified as loose. On Rosalie, she was devastatingly ravishing.

Alice stood, contrasting to what Rosalie looked. She was so beautiful, my self-esteem plummeted to an all time low. She wore a yellow taffeta dress, that went well with her black hair.

"You look lovely tonight." Edward stood in front of me, lifting my hand to kiss it tenderly. I reddened a scarlet red, visible despite how dark it was outside.

"You're pretty dashing tonight too," I replied back.

"Pictures! Time for pictures!" Esme stated. Edward eyed her wearily, before taking his place by my side.

Snapshot after snapshot, we stayed suffering, until Renee and Esme were satisfied.

"Shall we?" Edward volunteered his arm, in which I took.

"We shall."

* * *

**a/n**: Wow! This took me forever to write. I had trouble coming up with ideas, and I have no idea what to do for the next chapter, so that might mean a slow update. If anyone has any ideas, I'll be glad to hear them out. Next chapter deals with the dance, so anything exciting and interesting is welcomed. Oohlala. Bella meets Collin. I wanted them to be each other's dates, but decided against the idea. So, what happens now? 


	7. Five Words

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**a/n**: This isn't really a chapter, it's more of a bonus for all the reviews I've gotten lately. This is what happened when Edward broke up with Jessica. Ooh. Hope you enjoy it. It's in **Jessica**'s point of view, something that made me happy to write.

* * *

I strutted arm in arm with my best friend Lauren down the halls of Forks High. Everyone stopped when they saw the two of us, clearing the way so we'd have room to maneuver. That's more like it. We headed to the girls' bathroom to reapply our makeup. Not that we need any, it just helps us keep up our superior exterior.

I dabbed on a bit of rosy red lip gloss, pleased with how it sparkled on my lips.

"So Jess , how was your date with Edward?" Lauren gabbed. I knew that I shouldn't spill too much detail; Lauren was the school's biggest gossip. Anything I say will be heard all over the school in the ten minutes.

"It was amazing. Edward is the most perfect boyfriend I've ever had." There, she can go ahead and spread that. To tell the truth, he was a pig last night, trying to cancel our date early for my moronic brother. I forgave him this morning though, when I remembered how incredibly good looking he is.

"Isn't he your only boyfriend?" Lauren giggled. I gaped back at her. Yes he is the only guy I've ever gone out with, but she didn't need to know that.

"No, obviously not. Come on, we're going to be late for lunch." With much effort, I pulled myself away from the bathroom mirror.

I spotted Edward at his locker, listening to some classical music composed by some dead English guy. I jumped on his back, hoping to catch him off guard.

"Hey Edward!" I kissed him hard on the cheek, leaving it with a pink tinge.

"Jessica, we need to have a talk. In private." He directed that comment towards Lauren who was inching forward to hear our conversation. She got the hint and left to the cafeteria in a huff.

I climbed off his back, and faced him, head on. "What's up?"

"I want to break up." Wait what? What did he just say? No, I must have mistaken him.

"What did you just say? Sorry, I spaced out." I bit on my lip nervously.

"I want to break up. I'm sorry, but I don't have the same feelings as you, anymore." My entire body tensed up. My eyes welled up with tears, that were about to stream down my cheeks and leave mascara tracks. I held them back.

"It's because of that Bella chick isn't it?" I tried to make my voice strong, but it came out in a whisper.

"No, it's not. Jess, listen. It may not have worked out between us, but that doesn't mean we can't be civil to each other." He folded his arms tightly in front of his chest.

"No, I can't! Edward, you can't leave me! It's all because of the Swan girl. She invaded in on our territory." I pleaded. I pounded on the locker loudly, hurting my fist, but I didn't care.

"Don't blame her, Jessica, it's not her fault. I figured if you took this well, then we could remain friends? But that option clearly isn't available if you remain to blame her for our problems." He walked away, pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head tiredly.

My heart ached, I could almost hear it cracking in two.

"You will regret this, Bella Swan. I will get my happy ending," I said to myself, low enough so no one could hear.

I fell onto the ground, sobbing, at what occurred. Soon, Lauren will come find me. Then, we will have our revenge.

* * *

**a/n**: Wow. I tried to make Edward as nice and gentlemanly as possible because I felt sorry for Jess. Hope you liked it! It'll be a while before I update again, so please send suggestions for the next chapter, the dance at Forks High. Thanks for reading! 


	8. Dance The Night Away

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, excluding my own made up character, Collin Weyes. All songs belong to their owners, and lyrics were found from various lyrics sites.

**a/n**: This is a continuation from chapter six. Sorry if you don't like the music choices, but these are songs these are just what I hear when I wrote this chapter. I changed the title of this story as well, because the new one fits better. Hopefully, it won't cause any confusion.

* * *

**Dance the Night Away**

Edward and I rode in the Cullens' Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. It amazes me how they could afford this car, but then again, it shouldn't. Of course they could, they were already perfect in every other way.

At every slight touch, when my arm would accidently rub against his, my cheeks would blush a fiery red, bright enough to match Rosalie's dress. Edward, being the gentleman he is, would clear his throat, and apologize. Maybe I'm just going insane, but when we did have skin contact, a shock buzzes through my arm, straight to my heart. It was enough to pass me out. The pleasure of it reminded me of the first day of school, when we first locked eyes. Strange, this is so peculiar.

When we got to the school, it was decorated with balloons of black, white, and midnight blue. He opened my door for me, with his palm offering me help. I gladly held on, knowing that I'll end up stumbling of I don't.

"Thank you." He didn't let go of my hand, and I shivered. Not from the cold, but from how close we were.

"I brought this for you. Alice had a feeling I might need it so.." In his other spare hand, he was holding a box, with a corsage in it. It was comprised of white freesia, harmonized with a blue hyacinth. It was beautiful, to say the least, and matched my dress spectacularly.

"May I?" I had no words, so I simply nodded. He placed it gently on my right wrist, and pecked my hand so softly it was hardly noticeable. It's meant to be a friendly gesture, isn't it? I must have been thinking awfully hard, over analyzing everything, because Edward was now trying desperately to regain my attention.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He waved his hand a few times in front of me, for dramatic effect.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Let's go in," I smiled cheerfully, masking the thoughts that were racing through my mind.

The dance was locationed in the cozy little gym. Of course, in a town this small, the gym was probably the largest room in the area. I was pleasantly content with the decorations though; the committee definitely worked overtime. Streamers of black and blue spilled out of the ceiling while tiny fairy lights surrounded the room, leaving it with a magical glow. They were good, I'll give them that.

"Would you like to dance, or have something to drink?" He offered, signaling the punch bowl at the table off in the corner. I hesitated, the punch bowl would most likely be spiked. Small town or not, there's always one kid that wants to ruin it for the rest of us. But then again, if we dance, that meant close physical contact. Would I mind? I knew the answer in my heart, but my brain just loves to argue with me.

"I'm not quite thirsty yet," I mumbled, playing with the corsage on my wrist.

"Then let's dance," he smiled warmly, his eyes dancing with amusement. He grabbed my hand, leading me to the dance floor where most of the couples already were. The song Kindly Unspoken by Kate Voegele came on, and immediately everyone switched from moving to a fast beat to slow dancing with their partners. I tensed up, as his hands took place on both sides of my waist. He arched an eyebrow, signaling that I should wrap my arms around his neck, instead of having them hang loosely like a gorilla. I did so reluctantly, not sure how to make of this situation.

"Sorry, it's just..I don't really know how to slow dance before," I admitted.

"Here, press closely to me, and just sway to the music slowly." He held me close, his hard chest pushing heavily onto me. I relaxed gradually, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"There you go. You're a natural, just don't step on my feet with your heels on. I like have my toes intact with the rest of my body," he joshed.

"Very funny," I said sarcastically. Over his shoulder, I saw Alice being held up by Jasper, dancing the same way Edward and I are. Her face showed content, while his bared nothing but love and appreciation. It was so sweet, and flaunted what true love is.

"Alice and Jasper make a lovely couple," I commented. He bent his head so we were face to face. I stood there, inhaling his unique scent, leaving him to do all the movement.

"Yes, they do. There is no one better for my sister than Jasper. He's everything she wished for."

"How did they meet? It _is_ sort of an unusual pairing," I noted. His body shook as he tried to contain his laughter.

He smirked as he continued, "They met in the school library. Jasper was casually reading a book on Confederate Soldiers. Meanwhile, Alice was standing on a stool right behind him, trying to reach one of the books on the higher shelves; she needed a boost up. Anyway, one of her heel slipped through the steps, and she began to fall backwards. Trust Alice to be wearing a three inch heel while in the library."

I gasped, shocked at how that could go so terribly wrong.

"Breathe, Bella," he said, exhaling into my face. I inhaled, and exhaled, satisfying him. I nodded, and he continued his story.

"As she flailed her arms backwards, Jasper was finally aware that someone was behind him. Imagine his surprise when a tiny, pixie girl landed in his arms as he just got up."

I opened my mouth to respond, but he pressed two of his fingers on my lips. I closed my eyes at how cool his hands felt. Realizing that my eyes were still shut, I peeked up from under my eyelashes.

"Go on." I blushed as he chucked at my reaction.

"Alice was of course, smooth as always. She said, in serious tone-"

"-You've kept me waiting for a long time," interrupted Alice from our conversation.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I apologized to her. And the rest is history." Jasper nuzzled his face into her neck, tracing his nose along her jawline.

"So, enough about us. Mind telling me why you two have been embraced for the past fifteen minutes?" questioned Alice. I blushed, I hadn't realized that we were both holding each other the whole time.

"We're were talking and I guess we lost track of time," grinned Edward. I cleared my throat and released my grasp from him.

"I think a glass of punch would be good right about now," I mumbled.

"I don't think so; Tyler already spiked it earlier this evening." Edward frowned, glaring in Tyler's direction where he was carrying what seemed like a drunken girl. She was complaining that someone should turn off the lights. A giggle escaped my lips.

"Alright, well, I'm going to sit myself over there by the corner. You know where to find me."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Edward politely. I shook my head.

"No, enjoy the dance. I'll be fine by myself, promise."

I found an empty seat by the refreshments table, where I could easily watch the crowd of people having fun dancing to the music.

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music _

I recognized that song as Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna. It wasn't exactly my kind of music, but it was bearable. I was playing with my corsage again, when I noticed that someone was standing right by me.

"May I help you?" I asked warily. I didn't bother to see who it was.

"Yes, well, I was wondering why such a pretty girl was doing sitting here all alone." This normally would irritate me, but for some reason, it didn't. The voice was somewhat familiar. I tried to remember who it was, but no one came to mind. Lucky for me, whoever it was bent down on his knees, so I could see his face in the faint fairy lights. It was Collin.

"Fancy seeing you here, Collin." He smiled, showing me his dimples again.

"I could say the same. So, to restate my original question, why are you here alone?" Interest flickered in his sentence.

"I'm not much of a dancer." I ended the conversation at that.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't you have a date to be getting to?" I was surprised at how off my voice sounded. He didn't seem to notice, however.

"No, I'm here with my friends. How about you?" He stood up, and went over to where the punch bowl was.

"I'm with Edward." Strange of how easily that flowed out of my mouth. I stared as he poured punch into a paper cup.

"You want some?" he offered.

"No thank you. I'm not in the mood to be drunk and stumbling tonight." He took one glance at his cup and set it down.

"Neither am I, apparently. Who knew that this school could fit into so many dance cliches'. Well, if you don't want to dance, I'll be heading back to my friends." He held out a hand for me. I politely pushed it away.

"No thank you. Maybe some other time?" As soon as I said that, I regretted it. Dancing, again? That would give Alice another reason to dress me up into Bella Barbie.

"I'd like that." He waved goodbye as he walked to where a crowd of kids were standing.

I walked over to where Edward was dancing with Alice, while Jasper was talking to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Oh, hi Bella," gushed Alice. She was having the time of her life, I could tell.

"Hi, Alice. Edward," I greeted warmly.

"Why don't you dance with us?" suggested Edward.

"I don't want to intrude.." I trailed off, shyly.

"Nonsense. You are after all, my date for tonight," persisted Edward. He whispered something to Alice, and she scuttled off to the deejay in the front. Alice was talking to him, and the deejay gave her a thumbs up.

"Let's dance, come on." He lead me to the center of the dance floor, where everyone cleared out of the way. Then, the next song came on.

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_It's tickin' like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth_

"Paramore?' I inquired.

"Yes, Bella. Now let's dance." He grabbed ahold of my hand and managed to spin me around in a perfect circle, catching me before I fell. As the world swirled around me, Emmett and Jasper joined us along with their dates.

_Whoa I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal him all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

By now, I was having fun. I did a few dance moves of my own, completely rid of any insecurity. It didn't matter that I danced like a goldfish out of water, this was an amazing experience. It has been too long since I did something outrageous like this.

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_What's a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way!_

Alice and I bumped our hips together, while Emmett bopped his head in tune to the music. It was hard not to laugh at how silly we were. Edward whispered what he was about to do, and I nodded nervously. Hell, there was a first time for everything. Why not? I had nothing to lose. The chorus was about to begin again, and I braced for what was about to come.

_Whoa I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

Edward picked me up, effortlessly in his arms. I gripped his shoulders tight as he swung me around the room, carefully not to accidently kick anyone in the face. He set me down after a few times, and I stumbled slightly from being dizzy. The song ended after a few more absurd moves on my part.

"That was so amazing. Thank you guys so much." I bit my lip while smiling at my friends. They made this night something to remember.

"We had fun watching you do the Robot, Bella," teased Jasper. I laughed with him and the others. It was getting late now, past midnight. Emmett told us we should get moving, as he yawned loudly, causing some weird looks to come our way. We all agreed, since we were exhausted now.

The guys left to drive their cars to the entrance of the school, so we wouldn't have to walk far, and Rosalie and Alice were on their way to get their coats. It was just me, as I waited patiently for my friends.

"So, have a good time?" Jessica seethed as she appeared from right behind me.

"Yes, I did," I said coolly.

"With my date." Her face matched the color of her vivid crimson dress. Her style was obviously inspired by Rosalie, but she didn't pull it off with the elegance and flair that Rosalie did.

"Actually, if I recalled correctly, he was, _is_, my date."

"You wished. He only did it to get back at me. You really think that he would choose you over me? Please." That stung. I swallowed the lump that crawled its way into my throat.

"Jessica, I don't want to be mean, but get over yourself. Say all you want, I don't care. I went to the dance with him as friends, alright?"

"Whatever. Don't cry when he ends up dumping you tomorrow," she hissed angrily. Her left hand was cupped around a paper cup filled to the top with the red alcoholic drink. She squeezed it to the point where the punch brimmed over the top.

"I'll only repeat this one more time. We're friends, nothing more." I put my hands on my hips, waiting for her response. She screamed in frustration, as she poured the liquid from her cup over my hair. She smiled, satisfied, as I wiped my eyes of the punch.

"I would say I'm surprised, but I'm not. You are so predictable, that I'm not even mad. I just pity you, that you have to resort to humiliation. Now if you excuse me, I have to go apologize to Alice for getting this dress ruined." I pushed her out of the way, until I found Alice and Rosalie. Their faces registered shock.

"Bella, what happened? Oh, nevermind, tell me later. You're soaking wet! Rosalie, go grab me a couple of napkins from my purse," ordered Alice.

Rosalie handed me a few paper napkins without hesitation, and I proceeded to wiping my face dry. Alice, was trying to salvage my drenched hair as best to her ability. I told her what had happened a few minutes ago, and by the time I finished, both of them were fuming. I was surprised that Rose was, seeing as she never liked me much since we've met, but now, she sympathized my situation.

"That disgusting, poor, excuse for a human," raged Alice.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back," promised Rosalie.

"It's okay guys," I threw the used napkins into a nearby trashcan, "it doesn't matter. I don't want to stoop down to her level."

"You can't let her get away with this though!" exclaimed Alice. We left the gym now and were standing in front of the cars.

"Well, what can we do?" I sighed tiredly.

Rosalie's eyes sparked up with excitement as she tried to make her voice as low as possible, so the guys wouldn't overhear. "I have an idea."

* * *

**a/n**: Yay! This has been by far, the longest chapter I've written so far for the story. I had to end the chapter with a cliffhanger, so the story wouldn't drag on too much. Next chapter coming up soon. As always, ideas are appreciated and welcomed. Oh, I forgot to mention this last time, but pictures of the dresses are located on my profile. 


	9. Time For A Trip

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**a/n**: Thanks for the reviews, you guys rock (:. Anyway, this chapter is sort of a filler for the next chapter. Sort of. Sorry readers, but you won't be able to find out what Rosalie's plan until the next update. Apologies. In case anyone is wondering, while reading this story, Bella arrived in the end of September. The homecoming dance was during the middle-endish part of October (that's when the dances for the high schools where I live are) or around so. So we are now in the beginning of November. Bella and the gang are all sophomores.

* * *

**Chosen**

It was Monday again. After the dance on Saturday, Rosalie had clued Alice and I into the plan she had so brilliantly thought up. It was somewhat complicated, but if we pulled it off, it would be so worth it. At first, I felt bad for even considering this, but Alice convinced me otherwise. Hey, why not just go with the flow? Besides, this whole experience had brought Rosalie and I closer than before. You could almost call us friends. We spent all day going over the details, tuning out the finer points.

The boys had no idea what we were doing though. We all agreed that it was best to keep them all in the dark, for as long as possible. They would eventually know, but not yet. As much as I regarded Emmett as my older brother, he just couldn't keep a secret. Jasper? Well, he was a tricky one. He radiates emotions so well, that if he were to find out, Jessica would know we were planning something. Not good. As for Edward, this is his ex-girlfriend we're dealing with. We had to face it. The guys would be better off in the dark.

I was in Government at the moment, doodling on my notebook, when something I heard perked me right up.

"-class trip to Washington D.C."

Trip? What was he was saying? I sat up straighter in my seat, as was the rest of the class.

"As I was saying before, I will be leading a class trip to D.C. this month. The school can only afford to bring along fifteen of you or so, so I will be selecting fifteen students out of all my classes who have demonstrated having the most promise. This list of students I have chosen will be posted on the door at the end of the day tomorrow. We will be leaving the week before Thanksgiving, staying for five days at the St. Gregory Hotel. Now, this is a head's up. The trip is not cheap; costing around two thousand dollars. If your name is on the list, and you do not wish to go, contact me as soon as possible so I can give the slot to someone else," ranted Mr. Andersen.

"What about classes?" A kid in the front asked.

"If you are chosen to go on this educational field trip, you will be exempt from making up any work from any of your other classes. However, to make sure that your minds benefit from this, the fifteen students will be tested with an oral and writing exam over what they have learned," the teacher explained.

"What about those who aren't chosen?"

"You will have a substitute for the rest of the week."

This was definitely interesting. Mr. Andersen knew that we wanted to discuss the trip with our friends, so he allowed us the last ten minutes 

to socialize, knowing that his audience had no chance of listening to his lecture than the principal announcing that we had a free period the rest of the day. Emmett was already by my side in an empty seat, with Rosalie trailing not too far behind him.

"So what do you think, Bella? You up for the trip?" Emmett leaned over in his chair, placing his feet easily over the table. The chair legs wobbled slightly under his massive weight, but they didn't break..yet.

"It sounds like fun. Do you think we'll be picked?" I mused over. It would be exciting to go to Washington D.C. It was one of the few places that my mother and I haven't stayed at.

"You and I have a chance, Bella. Emmett...I'm not sure," she nudged her elbow into his ribs playfully. He chuckled, grabbing her by her waist and sitting her on top his lap. It was the most adorable thing.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said as he seated on top of the table.

"Oh, hey Emmett. Rosalie," he quickly added.

"Mike, hi." I gave him a polite smile, while rolling my eyes in my mind. He was sweet and all, but way too over bearing.

"I was wondering..err, would you like to go out with me tonight?" He asked meekly, his ears turning red as he said it. He toyed with his fingers nervously, and I could've sworn that Rosalie said, "Pathetic." under her breath.

"Gosh, I'm not sure, Mike. I don't want to upset your feelings, but I just think we'd be better off as friends? Sorry." I stared at the little hole my sweater I was wearing today instead of into his eyes.

"Oh okay. I understand." His voice was so sad sounding, that I couldn't help but feel guilty. I wasn't about to change my mind about him anytime soon, and when his footsteps were fading away, I lifted my head up to see grins both Rosalie's and Emmett's faces.

"What?"

"Wittle Mikey has a crush on our Bella?" Emmett poked my side, tickling me so I couldn't be too mad at him for making fun of me.

"Oh haha. That's hilarious, Emmett. Brava," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I try," he grinned so boyishly, that he resembled a little kid, trying to coy his way out of trouble.

"Bella, I had an idea about the..thing." Rose's tone emphasized mostly on the the word 'thing' to clue me in on what she was thinking about. She poked Emmett in the rib, pointing to the desks all the way across the room, telling him silently to get a move on. He pouted, with his bottom lip trembling so slightly. If I didn't find the whole ordeal so hilarious, I would have gave in to him. Rose, with much experience with this, sternly shook her head and glared at him until he got up.

"Yes?" I scooted my chair closer to hers.

"What if we...involved the guys?" She said tentatively.

"But we-"

"No, not now, of course," Rosalie cut in, "but later, when the date comes nearer. As much as I'd hate to say it, their help would make it go a lot smoother, with less complications. We were planning to tell them anyway, we might as well have them on our side."

I mulled over that, tapping my index finger on my chin, as if deep in thought.

"Just think about it, alright?" She rose from her chair as the school bell rang with a buzz, permissing us to move to the next class.

* * *

It felt as if the world was in fast forward, because as soon I knew it, it was Tuesday afternoon already. A large crowd of people were grouped around Mr. Andersen's door, anxious and chattering. The trip was all anyone talked about at lunch yesterday. The door finally squeakily opened, as Mr. Andersen stepped outside, shooing the kids away that were practically stuck onto the door. He taped the list neatly, revealing who were the lucky ones, and who were not. A simultaneous amount of groans could be heard in every direction. Some even went into the teacher's 

Maneuvering myself skillfully, I made it to the front where Alice and Rose were. The happy grins on their faces could only mean one thing; they've been chosen. I peered at the list for a few moments, searching to see if I had made it too.

_Ben Cheney_

_Tyler Crowley_

_Alice Cullen_

_Edward Cullen_

_Rosalie Hale_

_Kyla Jane_

_Lauren Mallory_

_Emmett McCarty_

_Kate Marshall_

_Mike Newton_

_Dominic Scott_

_Jessica Stanley_

_Angela Weber_

_Collin Weyes_

_Eric Yorkie_

My heart fell instantly. I knew it was a long shot..but still. Why not me? I tried to swallow the disappointment, but I couldn't. How could she get in, and I didn't? Sure, she wasn't stupid, and she was smart..but she was awful as a person. I sighed, as Rose and Alice turned around to see my sullen face.

"Oh Bella! We made it! I think you did too. Let me check!" Alice was so happy that I couldn't bare to rain on her parade. When her eyes raked over the list again, it put an end to her bubbly exterior. Great, let's throw guilt into the mix as well.

"W-What? You didn't make it," she pouted, her bottom lip trembling. I had to face it, I couldn't ruin this for her. She deserved this more than I did. I just had to man up and pretend to be fine. I could always pour my heart out at home in my pillow.

"Alice, it's okay. I wasn't expecting to get in anyway. Plus, it's one week without Jessica," I faked a smile, though I knew it didn't reach my eyes, and Alice knew it too.

"But you should have made it!" Rose argued. Her eyes narrowed into a slit. I knew that look all too well; she was mad.

A minute later, the kids that went into the classroom came out again, with a disgruntled face. Mr. Andersen followed them, exhausted.

"Can Ms. Swan come talk to me please?" He said.

I froze. It wasn't until Rose and Alice shoved me forward that I started to move again. He pointed to a seat inside his classroom, in front of his desk. I sat down at the edge, while he closed the door. A few seconds later, he was in front of me again, his hands folded.

"Well, there's been some changes in the list, it appears." He opened a file cabinet under his desk, and searched for papers he needed.

"Excuse me?" I was confused. Why was I here?

"Ms. Marshall was in here earlier with a problem with the list._"_

What? I didn't get it. She made it on the list, why would she have a problem being on it?

"She'll be leaving that week to visit some relatives in Colorado, and therefore wouldn't be able to go." He placed the papers he took out of a file right in front of me.

That's when it dawned on me. Katie wasn't going..they need someone to take her place..and I was that someone.

"Here are the papers to look over, please excuse me while I gather the other students." He walked swiftly to the door and called more names to enter.

I read over the terms of agreements, while one by one, the others started coming in. Alice and Rosalie were by my side soon, pulling two chairs to sit by me.

"I got in! Katie Marshall couldn't go and I'm in here place," I garbled excitedly. I wasn't sure if they could understand what I was saying, since I was talking too fast. Apparently they did because they hugged me. They uttered words of congratulations. Too bad at that moment, Jessica had to ruin it. She sat down at a chair two feet away from me, sneering at me in disgust. I scoffed at her and turned away to focus on Mr. Andersen.

"Congratulations to all of you. You've all been chosen to travel to D.C." He started. An explosion of applause and cheers erupted. I high fived Rose who was nearest me.

"Here are the papers you have to get your parents or guardians to sign. They'll need to be turned in by no later than Thursday. You will also need a passport to board the plane. Now, be gone and celebrate with your friends and family._"_ He opened the door for us and we exited, all talking about what we were bringing with us and what we wanted to see.

I was the first one out, so I waited for my friends. Edward came out, with his hair messier than ever, grinning wildly. 

"You're going too? Oh, man. I was so excited to be going on the trip too." He smirked.

"Congratulations Cullen. I didn't know you had Andersen as well."

"Yup, I do. Let's go out to the car. The others are a little..preoccupied." He chuckled as I looked over my shoulder, to see Rose and Emmett in a liplock. I blushed furiously and walked alongside Edward. 

"After you, Miss." He opened the passenger door for me, like a real gentleman.

"Thank you, kind sir." I closed it, however and walked to the driver's side instead. It was luckily unlocked, and I slid in easily.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked as I rolled down the window.

"I was just hoping to drive today," I stated innocently. He didn't buy it.

"Over my dead body." He opened my door and motioned to get out.

"Please? Just for today. Normally your driving scares the living daylight out of me._"_ I strapped myself in, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine. Just for today." He relented and got in next to me in the passenger side.

"You will be the death of me, Bella."

I held my hands out of the keys. When he gave it to me, I stuck it in the ignition, loving the purr of the engine. 

Alice came five minutes later, her hair a little messy, and she was slightly out of breath.

"Hi! Sorry I took so long..Jasper." She grinned. She noticed that we were in the wrong seats and laughed melodically.

"Guess she's starting to grow on you, Edward," she remarked as she strapped herself in.

"I guess so too," Edward murmured in a low voice.

* * *

**a/n**: So the gang is heading to D.C. What trouble could they get up to there? Find out next chapter when Rose's plan goes into effect.


	10. Revenge Is Better Served By Rosalie

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**a/n**: Only a few more days until Bella and the gang go to D.C.! Now, it's time for Rosalie's revenge. Hopefully it won't seem too mean, or too far out. After all, this is Rosalie we're talking about. If some of this sounds a little unbelievable, just pretend, okay? I tried to make it as realistic as I can. I don't know if the plan is actually doable, but just pretend it is or else the story won't make sense.

* * *

**Revenge Is Better Served By Rosalie**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Edward asked again for the third time. I sighed and nodded yes. 

We were all gathered in the Cullens' living room for the fourth time this week. Operation Jessica was going to happen tomorrow, Saturday, and we were making last minute preparations. Edward had been reluctant to agree, but after he heard what went down at the dance, he switched sides, almost immediately. The only problem? He was skeptical with the plan. He hadn't even been let onto the second part yet. The one involving me and him. Perfect.

"You know about Plan A. We're now going to clue you into Plan B," Rosalie assured. She laid lazily on Emmett's tummy on the couch, while the rest of us were sprawled all over the floor.

"And what is Plan B?"

"I've heard rumors from Lauren that she's not over you, Edward," Alice put in. She was using Jasper's right leg as a pillow, with her arm draped over her stomach. Jasper was rubbing soothing circles on her cheek, both looking content.

"And? How does this fit in with the plan?"

"Nothing would be more devastating to Jessica, than to have you flirt..with another girl. Especially if that other girl is Bella," she explained.

"Oh really?" He smiled at me, and I could feel the heat creeping up my face. Of all the girls they had to pick to do this, it had to be me. It made more sense, Alice said, because the effect would more impacting. Rose agreed, and I had to too. They went through all this trouble, and it wasn't too bad. Right?

"Don't let your ego get any bigger, Eddie," Emmett chuckled.

"So what do I have to do when I _flirt_ with Bella?" He scooted next to me, wrapping his arm playfully around me. My face flushed again, and I wonder when my cheeks will return to its natural pallid color.

"First of all, don't make it too obvious. Jessica isn't stupid, alright? She'll see through it. Just make it simple, but clear that you have interest in Bella. Little things like complimenting her, teasing, standing close to her, touching her subtly."

"What about Bella? I shouldn't have to do all the work, do I?" He had a devious grin on his face, while mine showed irritation. I stuck my tongue out at him, while everyone laughed at my childishness.

"What would I have to do?" I sighed heavily. I knew I wasn't like what I was about to hear.

"Well, you have to pretend to be interested in Edward. Edward has to pretend to be interested in you too," Alice giggled. She puckered up her lips, making kissing sounds while I tried not to gag.

"Not that it would take much effort, right Edward?" Emmett boomed. Edward flushed pink, something I haven't had the pleasure of seeing often.

"What's he talking about_Eddie_?" I laughed while his face grew redder and redder.

"Well _Isabella_, I have no idea." He growled at the end of his sentence at Emmett who only threw his head back, laughing while slapping his thigh at the same time.

"Idiot," muttered Edward as he rolled his eyes at Emmett, who was now choking on his spit from laughing so hard.

* * *

"Are we all ready?" I asked nervously while the six of us were hiding behind a rack of clothes. We were in PacSun after following Jessica after school to the mall. It was tedious work, but this was part of the plan. Jessica was now at the clearance aisle, digging into the piles after piles of clothes stacked on top of each other. After examining each outfit, she carelessly threw them on the floor, walking off to find something else to wear. This had happened in the other three stores we'd visited earlier too.

"Oh! Bella, this is perfect for you to wear!" Alice whispered furiously as she showed me the outfit she picked out in her hands. A bright sunshine yellow halter tank was matched up with a pair of black low rise capris. I shook my head, "This isn't the time Alice. I promise, next time we visit the mall, you can dress me up. But not now, okay?"

She frowned as she put back the merchandise on the racks. I waited for the signal, and snick out of the store with Edward, Alice, and Jasper.

We sat down at the tables near a fountain and watched what was unfurling before us.

**Rosalie POV**

"Oh! Jessica, I didn't know you were here!" I plastered a fake smile, while pretending to be surprised as I walked over to her. Ugh, I hated that I was doing this, but this was for _Bella_. Suck it up, Rose. 

I quickly analyzed her outfit; it was exactly what I wore on Monday, a Vera Wang original. I scoffed at her pathetic attempt of trying to copy my style, mine was all designer, hers probably came from WalMart.

"Uhh, hi Rosalie. What are you doing here?" She seemed shocked at my presence.

"Just shopping by myself. Emmett's in the counter, purchasing the stuff I bought." I pointed at my boyfriend, who was ladled with a few shirts that were decoys for the plan.

"What's that in your hand?" She tried to peer through the Gucci bag I was carrying.

"Nothing much. It's this black shirt I bought yesterday. It's too small for me, so I'm returning it later.." I waited for reaction. She tried sadly, to conceal the grin. Time to go for the kill.

"Hey Jessica, you look about the right size, why don't you have this shirt?" I gave the bag to her awaiting, greedy hands.

"Really? Thanks!" She took out the shirt, almost jumping for joy. Her face fell a little, and it took all of my will not to burst out laughing. It was a black cropped tight, t-shirt, cut in the neck so it's as low as it could be, the hem ending just above the belly button. It was nearly see through as well, when I modeled it for the girls, it showed off the lacey blue bra I was wearing underneath. Jessica didn't need to know this yet. She also didn't need to know that when I wore it, that it was loose and big for me either. 

"Isn't it a bit..outrageous?" Her smile faltering a little. 

"It's the style, Jess. If it's not, you might as well be wear a paper bag over your head." I pursed my lips together, hoping she'll buy my lame acting.

"Right, I knew that. Well, thanks so much for the shirt!" She gushed out, opening her arms for a hug. I gave her a pat on the back, "Sorry Jess, I don't do 'Public Display of Affection' for anyone but Emmett."

"Right, sorry." There was an awkward silence, time for phase two.

"You know, you should wear that top tomorrow at school. I bet Edward would enjoy that, dearly." I winked at her, while on the inside, I was shuddering what I was doing.

"Rose is right. Jess, you'd be so hot in that top," commented Emmett. He popped up from behind us, wrapping his bulky arms around my tiny waist. I slapped him on the head lightly.

"Really? Are you Edward wouldn't rather drool over that, that Swan girl?" She said with a hint of disgust. I masked my discomfort by stepping hard onto Emmett's foot, with my two inch Manolo Blahniks. He wouldn't feel the pain, I was sure of it, so I stepped on it a little harder.

"After he sees you in that top, he'll be speechless!" I exclaimed. He'll be speechless alright. And on the verge of gagging.

Emmett was staring towards the entrance when he said, "Hey, speak of the devil, and he shall come. There's Edward now, in the front of the store!"

**Bella POV**

Here we go. Now it was my turn, and I need to do a very believable performance. If Jessica gets suspicious, there's no telling what would happen. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I were pretending to be deep in conversation, while drinking our blended drinks that Alice bought us. I laughed animatedly at something Edward said, trying to be convincing.

"I hope she's buying it!" I giggled, at Alice, who was holding hands with a happy Jasper.

"She will, I can tell," Alice said confidently.

"What do I do now?"

"Edward, say something offensive, in a joking manner. Bella, you should blush like you normally do, then storm off," directed Jasper. We did what we were told.

"Bella, don't be so absurd. You are not going to wear something so short, just to impress me." His tone was light, amused. His eyes were smoldering, while I was trying desperately to distract myself with something else. Wait, what did he just say? After I replayed what he just said, I gasped in horror.

"How could you say that!" I stomped away, nearing the entrance of the store where Jessica could easily spot me. Edward followed me, having no trouble with keeping up with my pace.

"I apologize, Bella. It was terribly rude of me, and very conceited. Forgive me?" He gripped my shoulder tightly, and spun me around to where I was now only a few inches apart from him. Edward tucked a few stray hairs behind my ear. My heart beated faster and faster as he leaned in closer in.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered out. I pulled away from the close contact, before I passed out. Stupid, shiny Volvo driver.

"Good," he chuckled. I turned to see a furious Jessica, and a delighted Rosalie, who gave me a thumbs up. The two of us walked away, aware of the audience that was still watching us.

"Great acting! She was practically steaming from her ears," cheered Alice. Jasper even applauded us for the scene we caused.

"Yeah, acting.."

* * *

Everyone was nervous when we arrived at school. I could barely hold in my pessimistic side. There are so many things that could go wrong. What if we get caught? Alice was so confident, I only wish I could be too.

It was another rainy, cold day in Forks, but that didn't stop Jessica from wearing the top with a denim skirt. I shivered as a breeze ruffled my hair, shoving my hands into the pockets of my navy blue sweatshirt. I was wearing three layers today, a cami underneath a cashmere sweater Alice lent me. Jessica, wore nothing but a light raincoat. Her teeth were chattering, while her top lip were a pale blue color. Her cheeks were so translucent that the tiny dots of freckles that usually splattered her face was almost not visible. Hopefully she won't catch pneumonia for her stupidity.

When the warm breeze of the building hit me, I instantly felt insanely warmer. I headed to my first hour with Rose and Emmett. We settled in a seat near the back. The rest of the class was busy studying for a test, or discussing the upcoming trip. Us three were going over the plan. I jumped out of my seat when the bell rang, eager to go to my next class.

Waiting for the rest of the girls could not pass by slow enough. I was too hyper, too nervous. Every so often, my leg would start twitching impatiently. Today, there was no need to dress out, as we were going to watch a movie on basketball techniques. I sat by Edward, while the coach rolled out an ancient television, noisily figuring out how to turn it on. 

"Hello Edward," Jessica purred as she tapped Edward on the shoulder. It was supposed to sound sultry, seductive. In my opinion, it was more like a cat drowning in a lake infested with leeches. She leaned over obviously, showing most of the class a view of her cleavage, which was pouring out of the too tiny shirt.

"Jessica." He nodded once before turning away. She huffed impatiently and settled for squeezing in-between the two of us.

"Hello, what's your name again?"

"It's Bella. You'd think you'd remember after pouring the spiked punch all over me," I seethed. She snorted and laid her head on Edward's shoulder.

"This movie is going to be so boring. Hey, Edward, do you like the top I'm wearing?" She sounded hopeful, while I hid my snicker. I could only imagine how uncomfortable Edward must be. Before he could answer, the lights turned off. 

All you could see was the bright text on Jessica's shirt. I stole a look at what Rosalie had wrote. Who knew Rose could be so brilliant? She managed to purchase a black light shirt, with the writing, "Skank" on the front. When the gym became dark, the writing shone. It was smart, because Jessica would never have worn it if she knew what was on the cover. There was no mistaking it either, because aside from the movie, it was the only thing you could see.

"Look at Jessica's shirt!" Jordan Chepplin exclaimed. Everyone turned their heads in Jessica's direction.

"I know. It looks amazing on me, doesn't it?" She smirked widely, while pushing her cleavage even closer together, so _they_ were more pronounced.

"You wrote that you're a skank?" Edward asked in horror. The guys were amazed, the girls were on the verge of throwing up their breakfast.

"What?" Jessica screeched. She finally looked down, screaming when she saw what was on there.

"Jessica, what is the meaning of this?" Coach Clapp was outraged. He hated being interrupted. He took a glance at her, then wrote a pass for her.

"Go to the nurse's office. She'll have spare clothes. You have a detention tomorrow too. If this happens again, it'll be a suspension," he warned.

"But, this is all Swan's fault! Hers and that stupid Rosalie," she argued back.

"Did Swan tell you to dress inappropriately? If so, why is she clad in a warm sweatshirt and jeans, while you've chosen a transparent..dishrag and a piece of underwear? Now, go before I make you run two laps on the track." He showed no sympathy as she clomped away on her strappy heels. For a second, I felt ashamed at our little prank. Only for a second, before it was wiped off and replaced with a feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction.

"Revenge never tasted so sweet," I grinned at Edward who was smiling back at me.

"You said it," he laughed as he placed his arm around my shoulder.

* * *

**a/n**: Aww! I couldn't help but put in a little BxE moments of fluff. Don't worry, this isn't the end of the revenge ploy. Well it is, but E and B will be continuing their flirtatious act, just for a little longer. Until I feel that Jessica has had enough. If you don't get what happened, here's a short summary:

Rosalie bought a black light low cropped shirt, that when in the dark, it showed the word "Skank" on it. Bella and Edward are flirting with each other in a ploy to make Jessica jealous. They are not going out for real,_yet_. 

Who knows? Maybe they'll get so caught up in their pretending, that they'll stop pretending? Hmmm. I might have them fight just to start the drama all over again. Here's a little spoiler for you: What happens in D.C. won't always stay there. Get the hint? Until next time.


	11. Drama in the Form of Royce

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**a/n**: Wow. You reviewers and readers are absolutely amazing. Really, your reviews are what's making me continue the story. Give yourself a pat on the back :D. So sorry for how long it took me to update. Next week is spring break, and I promise for the updates to be more daily.

* * *

**Drama in the Form of Royce**

A few days after the Jessica incident, and the whole school seemed to be informed. Luckily for me, no one knew who were the culprits behind it. All everyone cared about was how humiliating it was. Score one for the good guys. However, Jessica was busy scheming up revenge with Lauren. Every time I passed her, she stuck her manicured foot in front of mine, hoping to catch me off guard and make me land on my face. After the first..oh three or four times, I wised up.

Renee is dating Phil now, and hasn't kept her relationship a secret from me. I approved on a few conditions; that she is to be home before ten at night, and no sleepovers. She laughed at me and patted my head like I was an obedient puppy. Somehow, in a few short weeks, she pulled together enough money for my trip, plus a few more pieces of cash so I could buy some souvenirs.

"Renee, please. This is too much."

"Nonsense." No matter how much I tried to argue back, she held her ground. Maybe I should give more credit than I do now.

It was five in the morning and I'm awake. Tomorrow was the day we'd be flying to Washington D.C., the country's capital. Alice constantly calls me every ten minutes just to check that I haven't forgot. I reminded her in a stern voice that I hadn't and that I really needed at least eight hours of sleep. After her tenth call, I unplugged the phone cord and walked sleepily to the bathroom.

Once the warm water hit my skin, I sighed. Lately, it's been.._difficult _to stop thinking about Edward. Sometimes, I'd lie awake at night, wondering what's he's thinking of at the moment, if he's sleeping or not. Whenever I found myself doing so, I mentally slap myself. Falling for Edward was not on my agenda, and will never be. I scrubbed myself clean, before dressing in jeans and a sweatshirt. My hair was wet from the shower, splaying lazily on my fair skin. I brushed it neatly, tying it into a plait, and checked my results in the mirror. I knew it was a lost cause, but..better than showing up with a haystack on my head.

My mother was downstairs in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands, reading the morning paper. Now that was strange. Usually, she'd be off to work by now, carrying whatever art supplies that were needed for her class that day. She put down whatever she was reading and smiled at me as I came down.

"Morning, Bella."

"You're in a good mood today," I commented. Her hair was down today, the first time in a while, with the tips curling around her shoulders. On her ears were the pearl earrings my grandmother had passed down to her on my mother's sixteenth birthday. She wore faded jeans, with an orange t-shirt. To say she looked young would be an understatement. She had the image of a teenager, without a doubt, able to pass for my older sister.

"Yes well, I have a very special date tonight with Phil," she gushed. Her eyes lighted with joy and happiness. I smiled sincerely, happy that she found someone that made her feel like this again. It has been a while since I've seen her that elated. It was due time.

"That reminds me, Alice called. She's catching a ride with Jasper, and said you'll be riding with that Edward Cullen," she smirked, as if she knew something I didn't. I nodded in acknowledgement, grabbing my backpack and headed out the door. I shouted my goodbye, and walked to the driveway next to mine.

Edward was already in the car, listening to music. I surprised him by opening the door and sliding in next to him.

"Bella! Good morning," he grinned. Today he chose a light tan sweater, with dark jeans. The sweater outlined every muscle. It was just my luck that today I had to be riding with the Adonis of the 21st century.

"You..really..morning..yeah." I had no idea that the words coming out of my mouth would be in such a jumble. Is it really that hard to get out a coherent sentence with him around?

He pulled out of the driveway, driving his usual 100 miles per hour. I was used to it by now, and hummed in my head as I tried not to concentrate on the speedometer.

"So, are you going to Emmett's party tonight?" Edward added in casually.

"P-Party?" I managed to choke out. No. No parties. There is no way I'm going to a party where the chances of humiliating myself is increasingly high. Plus, I'd have to keep my promise to Alice, where she'd be able to dress me up, in a ridiculous outfit.

"Yes, Emmett's hosting a party for the trip tomorrow. It's supposed to be exclusive, but seeing how Emmett knows practically _everyone_ in the school, the entire grade will end up showing up, with a few freshmen, juniors, and seniors here and there." He tapped the steering wheel excitedly. Apparently the party is a big deal as I've never seen Edward react this way before.

"Oh um, wow. I guess I will. Possibly." Suddenly, the seat belt felt more like a choke hold more than anything.

"Well, there was something I've been meaning to ask you.." he parked the car into one of the parking lots and turned off the ignition.

"Yeah?"

"The thing is, we're supposed to have dates. Jessica's going to, I presume. She never misses her chance at any party. So..would you like my be my date tonight?" He flushed red, mocking my signature move.

"I..sure." I blushed, at what he just asked me. Date? This is not going to be easy. I don't need the pressure of _him_ on me tonight as well. But what can I do? Jessica will be there, like he said, and we need to keep up our plan.

"That's great. I'll pick you up tonight around eight." Edward unbuckled my seat belt, his fingers lingering for a moment around my waist. Was it just me or did it seem like he did it purposefully? I must be going mad.

* * *

When Alice has her mind set on something, she doesn't do it halfway. After school, we retreated to her room, for Bella Barbie with Rosalie. I sat in one of Alice's rolling chairs, spinning myself around until I felt so dizzy, that I collapsed on the floor. Embarrassed, I picked myself up, waiting for whatever torture the two most beautiful girls I have ever seen have conjured up for me tonight.

As if on cue, Alice came out of the bathroom, armed with a comb, and a makeup palette. I violently shook my head no, biting my bottom lip while doing so. She shrugged and put down the makeup palette, for now. She let loose my plait, letting my now wavy hair hang loose around my shoulders. Alice, with Rose's help, brushed through the waves, tucking in a few waves behind my ear.

After applying the maximum amount of makeup I allowed them to do, I got dressed in the outfit they prepared for me. A snug, pink polka dotted top and black jeans. I guess, in the right light, I wasn't too awful. A little revealing, the top was, but it was nothing that I would object to, too much. Then, when I walked out, I regretted ever thinking that, and started eating my words.

Alice was clad in a yellow racerback tank, black leggings hugging her pixie-like legs. Rosalie wore a fitted green top, that showed how bodacious she really was. And then there's me, the frump. Immediately, I felt under dressed, and my self-esteem dropped, just like that, in a blink of an eye. Their faces fell, and like the good friends they are, they sensed my discomfort, and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Bella! Don't think for a minute that you aren't beautiful. You are definitely going to be one of the most gorgeous girls there tonight," Alice reassures me, squeezing me until all the oxygen had left my body.

"Alice, if I said I believe you, can you please let me go?" It's amazing how I could gasp out those words, without fainting from lack of breathing. She untightened her grasp, and my lungs began expanding again.

A honk outside Alice's bedroom window signaled that Edward was waiting for us. We grabbed our jackets and purses, not once glancing at the clock as we left. I sat in the passenger seat, with Rose and Alice in the back. Ten minutes later of mindless chatter, we arrived at Emmett's house. House? Yeah, right. It more or less resembled a mansion. Though less spacious than Edward's house, the extravagance of it all was mind blowing. Already, people were filling in by the dozens. There were kids that might have not even attend Forks High, standing the doorway, unsure of whether to knock or enter with a loud entrance.

Edward snaked an arm around my waist, pulling my body close to him. Why, I didn't know. Jessica was nowhere to be seen, but he probably wanted to keep up the appearance in front of everyone we know, in case anyone reports to his ex-girlfriend.

Rosalie was last seen embraced in Emmett's bulky arms, while Jasper lead Alice to a secluded spot on a cushioned, black couch.

The music was blasting out of speakers, friends with friends were bumping hips to the song that was currently playing.

"Let's go upstairs to Emmett's room. I have something planned for us." His voice sent shivers down my back. I gulped nervously. He wasn't thinking what I was thinking was he? Puzzled by my expression, he thought about what he just said and chuckled to himself.

"Silly Bella. It's not what you're thinking. Now come on."

I stayed still, waiting for why we were going upstairs. "Why?"

"It's a surprise." His face broke into a heartbreakingly beautiful smile, making me mimick him in a wide grin. I cursed myself for my involuntary reaction.

"No thanks. Surprises aren't really my thing." I crossed my arms over my chest, making _it_ more emphasized. I suddenly felt more self-conscious than before in the evening, when Edward eyed me up and down.

"That's too bad then." He picked me, throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed, slapping his back furiously, but my efforts were futile.

"Let me down! Emmett, help me!" I yelled. I struggled, but his grip was so tight, that I didn't even budge. Emmett stuck his head out of the window, to see what the commotion was coming from, but when he saw my red face, he bursted out laughing, clinging onto the wall for support. Some help that guy is.

"Sorry, love. It's for your own good." I could sense the humor in his tone. As he climbed the stairs, something dawned on me. Did he just call me love?

Before I could think more of it, I was dropped down, my feet planted firmly on the floor. His soft, tender hands covered my eyes, leading me to a room.

"You can open your eyes now." He lifted his hands, and the warmth disappeared. Inside the room was a tan leather couch, surrounded by a mountain high pile of dvds. There was a table by the couch, layered with bowls of chips, sodas, and different kinds of candies. The couch was facing a large, flat screen t.v. My jaw fell, shocked by what Edward had done.

"I figured you weren't so much the party type so, I asked Emmett to collect some movies for us There's horror, classic romances, comedies, and god awful movies that should have never been made." His face was hopeful, as if he was waiting for my approval.

"This is..beyond any words I can describe. You shouldn't have." I covered my mouth with my left hand, loss for what else to say.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Is there anything you want to watch?" He waved his hand over the pile. I quickly grabbed a movie, not aware of what I chose.

"A Walk To Remember? That's actually one of my favorites." He was genuinely interested in the movie, as far as I could tell, with no fake enthusiasm whatsoever.

I sat down on the loveseat, while Edward popped in the movie. He sat down next to me, and the amount of space between us was minimal. Our thighs were touching, and I was near enough of him to inhale his heavenly scent. I have to dreaming. But wait, my dreams are never this good. I was broken out of my reverie when a scream was shouted that didn't seem too far away.

I raced out of the room, and into the next where I heard the voices.

"Royce, stop! Please, get off of me!" That sounded like Rose. What the heck was going on?

I ran into the room, with Edward close behind. Rosalie was on the bed, her shirt half torned, with a guy of Edward's height, straddling her.

"Rose, baby, come on. Have a little fun," he sneered maliciously. He kissed her sloppily on her lips as she fought to get him off.

"What the hell? Get off her, you bastard!" I tore off my wedges that I was forced to put on this evening, and threw one at his head. He snapped around, growling. Edward comes out of nowhere, jumping the guy, beating him brutally. I rushed over to a hysteric Rosalie, hugging her as she shook in my arms. Edward had shoved the guy out of the room, determined not to let us see the body..

* * *

**a/n**: Scary ending. Poor Rose. Beauty really does have its drawbacks. Pictures of the clothing and Emmett's house on my profile. Anyway, I'm thinking of starting a new story, and I'm having trouble deciding which one. Here are the choices, so please vote in the poll on my profile:

Like A Cycle - Bella and Edward have had an on-again-off-again relationship since they've started dating in the 8th grade. They were on an off again status when Edward had moved to Europe on a music program with his family. Two years later, he returns back home in the summer and like fate, runs into Bella. He's up for a surprise when he finds out that she's in love..with another guy. Will this summer bring love and spark up old flames? All human. ExB

Genie in a Bottle - On one mysterious day, Edward Cullen (human), while rummaging through through junks of objects in his house's attic, comes upon a curious looking bottle. When he opens it up, a genie named Bella appears out of smoke, willing to grant him as many wishes as he wants. But there's a catch, he's not allowed to fall in love with her, or she disappears forever. And the one thing he wants most..is the one thing he can't have: her. ExB

One Twin Too Many - Isabella and Olivia Swan are two twins that have nothing in common with with each other except for their looks. Bella is shy, stubborn, and outrageously clumsy. Olivia is a loud, outgoing, and surprisingly graceful. While during their spring break, Olivia comes across Edward and the other Cullens. Feelings instantly arouse. But what Edward doesn't know is that Olivia has a twin. What happens when one day at the beach, Bella is mistaken for her sister? All human. ExB OCx ?


	12. A Wound Takes Time to Heal

All characters belong to Stephine Meyer.

**a/n**: Thanks for all the reviews, my avid readers. All questions will be answered here. I'm really, really, sorry for what I had to write. It brought tears to my eyes. Rosalie's POV of what happened, and then switches back to Bella's to what happens afterwards. Starts off at the party. If you want, you can skip the...attack on Rosalie. It is a bit racy, so if you do not want to read it, just skip to Bella's POV. It's nothing sexual, by any means. Still rated T. By the way, the poll for my next story will be closed on my next update.

* * *

**A Wound Takes Time to Heal**

I was having fun, for once in my life. Emmett's parties always cheered me up, and made me forget about the inevitable; the secret no one else knew. It made me sad to think about how I could not conceive a child of my own. That if Emmett and I were to be wedded, there'd never be little girls and boys running around our yard with my bone structure, and Emmett's dark curly hair.

It was a while ago, when I was first diagnosed with PID, or Pelvic Inflammatory Disorder. The day was a clear Tuesday; school was out. I remember how badly I reacted. The way I balled my fists tightly, refusing to acknowledge anyone in the room. My mother hugged me, but I pushed her away. I stormed out of the doctor's office, my heart going in overdrive. I may not have known exactly what I wanted in my future, but I did know that I wanted kids. Kids to raise, that would praise me adoringly when I bandaged their bruised knees. Who'd battle for my affection,over who loved me the most. It broke my heart into two when I found out it would never happen.

Emmett is the only one I have ever told. Not even Jasper knew of my condition. Emmett, he understood my pain, my longing for what I cannot have. He was sympathetic too. That only made me feel worse. To know that I would never bear his children, and how much he wanted his own miniature version of himself to tease and love.

Parties cheered me up. They make me forget, relinquished myself from the outside world. Normally, I'd hang around Alice. Tonight, she was whisked away by my brother, the dork he is, who took her outside for a walk.

Everyone in the room had their eyes locked on me when I entered the living room. I suppose that my beauty was compensation for my infertility. Or it was just a curse I was naturally born with. The girls in my school envied me. Who wouldn't? My blonde hair was always in perfect, loose curls, shining even in the night. My lips were full and soft. I had the body of a supermodel, without the plastic surgery or ridiculous eating disorders. The guys were greedy to the point that it was a game to see who could hook up with me tonight. They'd all lose. Emmett is my one and only, and it will stay that way until the end of time.

I've had a few flings, before Emmett. It wasn't that hard to seduce a guy so that he had no control of his actions. My boyfriend was busing chatting to random people. I doubt he knew the names of half of who attended his party. For fun, I flirted with a couple of guys, not taking anything too far, after all, I dare not be unfaithful. It was just for fun, and it turned out to be quite easy. Boys were putty in my hand. A wink would entrance them, luring them into my web. A peck on the cheek sent them over the edge, and I'd leave them while they had no idea of what was going on. Emmett knew of this; he never minded it though. He knew I was never serious in any of my conquests.

I searched all the men in the room. None really interested me, they were all too easy. I needed a challenge, it's been too long since I've done this. Wait, who's that?

A boy, was sitting on the edge of the staircase. Neither the life of the party nor antisocial. More reserved? Yes, he's definitely my target. He had dirty blonde hair, shaggy and swept over his hazel colored eyes. It suited his frame, making him incredibly good looking. He had that confident air about him told me that he knew he was good looking, and wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

I stepped in between people dancing, until I reached where he was. He scanned over my curvacious body, landing on my face. Good, we've maintained eye contact.

"Hey there, I'm Rosalie." I smiled, showing off my perfectly white teeth. He did a double take, and blinked several times. Hmm, maybe he was on the slow side.

"I'm Royce. Royce King," the boy said.

"So do I address you by your highness?" I teased. I sat next to him, close enough to feel the body heat radiating off of him.

"Nah, Royce is fine. My father owns a chain of tire companies. You know, if it's not king, it's not royalty," he snorted. I muffled a giggle with my hand. He brushed his hand through his hair, grinning sheepishly. Time to go in for the kill.

"So, Royce, do you have a girlfriend?" I purred. He had a glint in his eyes. An emotion that I couldn't place my finger on. It wasn't elation nor surprise. It was nothing I've ever seen before, and it spooked me.

"Not at the moment, but that could change," he said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. To be honest, he hadn't quite pulled it off. His voice cracked on some words, changing octaves, either increasing or decreasing.

After a few more exchanges of shameless flirting on my part, I decided it was time to leave. I didn't want to lead him on too much; that wasn't fair of me. Besides, it was getting late, and hopefully I could find Emmett before everyone had left. Time to go in for the kill.

"Well, have fun at the party. I'm going to go find my boyfriend. See you around!" It was cruel to lead him on, but I was bored already. Not as hard as I assumed.

I stomped on the stairs, my espadrilles making a clomping sound. Later, Emmett would find me in his bedroom, fast asleep. It was tradition. Gently, he'd slide in to my side, dragging the covers until they covered the both of us. He'd tell me how the rest of the party went, exclaiming over the beer contests, the drunken losers that stumble out. I mumble about the guys that hit on me, before I'd fall asleep again, snuggling up against his chest.

Taking off my shoes, I checked my reflection in the mirror. Perfect as usual. Footsteps were nearing the door. It couldn't be Emmett, I just saw him inside the kitchen, cooking up whatever concoction he schemed up this time. Last time I heard from random passersby, Jasper and Alice were by the pool, dipping their feet in the cool, tempid water. Edward was most likely with Bella, so who could it be?

Royce had peeked his head in the room, and my heartbeat slowed.

"Oh hey, I was scouting for you. Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." He walked into the room, and relaxed on the bed. He motioned for me to join him. I settled myself next to him. The bed creaked under our weight, but it was nothing. The king-size bed with cream colored sheets easily carried Emmett's weight, so I wasn't worried.

"So I was thinking, we could get to know each other," he said. He put his hand on top of mine. This was crossing the line.

"What do you want to know?" I removed my hand and scooted away from him scantly.

"Well, for example, how well you kiss." Before I could reply, he pressed his lips onto mine, licking the top lip until I propelled him away. I wiped my lips in disgust.

"What are you doing?" I spat at him.

"Enjoying my company. After all, you didn't seem to mind.." He inched closer to me, and I stood up.

"Get out. You know the way out of the door." I opened the door, pausing for him to leave. Royce came over, but closed it, grabbing my waist forcefully. I stepped on his foot, only to remember that I had taken off my espadrilles earlier.

"Leave me alone! Get off me!" I slapped his face, leaving it red.

"Oh no. I'm just getting started." He savagely threw me onto the bed. I felt his dirty, hands rub over my thighs, as if to caress. He ripped my shirt, exposing my pink bra strap. I screamed, in terror. This has never happened to me before, and my brain had stopped functioning completely. All I knew is I have to get out of this position. I shrieked three more times, until my throat was hoarse.

"Scream all you want, Rosie. That just eggs me on." He straddled me, giving no route of escape. He was bigger than me, stronger than me, and now, with all his weight crushing me, there was no way I could run. My only hope was for someone to find me. Find me before Royce..I didn't want to think about it.

"Royce, stop! Please, get off of me!" He grabbed my wrists, crushing me into another kiss. Kissing him made me want to vomit. It violated me so much, and to think that I had promised Emmett that my lips would always belong to him. That as long as we were together, I'd never let another guy's lips touch mine.

"Rose, baby, come on. Have a little fun," he sneered maliciously. Two people had came into the room. I couldn't tell who, my eyes were blurry with tears. I tried to talk, to say something, but again, Royce's lips found me. He licked me, like a dog, like an animal.

I didn't know what happened next. Something had caught Royce's attention, leaving me free to escape.

One of the two people, I identified as Bella by her soft, pale skin. She wrapped her arms around me, as I cried heavily. I had been brutally violated, from head to toe. It may not have gone as far as it would have, if Bella and what looked like Edward, hadn't had come.

I wish Emmett was here. I wish it was him holding me, curing me of my fears, my agony. I wish he could've saved me, and have been my superman. I wish Royce King would suffer. Suffer as he had made me.

I was no longer pure. Sure, physically, I was pure. Edward and Bella made sure of that. But emotionally? I don't know anymore. I only wish that this evening had never happened. That right now, I'd be in Emmett's arms while he had his arms possessively. Safe.

**Bella's POV**

After last night, no one was in the right mind to travel. Rosalie was in pieces, not sure of what to do, not sure of what to say.

Edward had knocked Royce unconscious, with a single punch. He dragged the body of the filthy, vile creature out of the room. Rose didn't need that. Emmett had called the police, and had the guy arrested, rightfully so. Rose and Emmett both agreed to press charges, and not one word came out of their mouths after that.

Today was the day we'd be flying off to D.C. Emmett and Rosalie were staying. Rose was unstable, and hardly able to utter a coherent word, without trembling, or crying for Emmett to be at her side. Emmett, being the faithful boyfriend he was, withdrew from the trip as well.

Edward and I cancelled as well, as we had to give our testimonies of what happened last night. I wanted to stay as emotional support for Rose as well. She was so helpless. Her blonde hair no longer had its silky shine. Her eyes were pallid and cold. Like something had been shredded from her. She was no longer the goddess everyone worshipped. She was scared, and I pitied her. Not because of the assault, but because she had been knocked off her pedestal she was sitting on.

Alice and Jasper were coerced to go, even with their demands to stay. This was due to much persuading on my part.

We were let off of school for a couple of days, because of the hearing and the seriousness of the situation. There was no doubt that when we returned, the entire high school would be informed.

So it was just the four of us, in my living room, sitting in a bizarre silence. Every so often, someone would open their mouth to say something, and then seconds later, closed it. It had been that way all day. No one turned on the t.v. No one ate anything. Edward and I sat next to each other on the couch, with Rose on Emmett's lap.

Renee had taken a few days leave off of work to take care of us. She kept her distance, but stayed in the kitchen, where we could find her if we needed her. Rosalie's parents tried to convince her to stay at home, but it was no use. She found no safety there, nor Emmett's house, or Edward's. She wanted an unfamiliar place, where she could evade reality. I didn't blame her, I need a break from it too.

Occasionally, my thigh would rub against Edward's creating a fantastic friction. Sometimes, he'd look my way, smiling as if he had a special secret to himself.

"Does anyone want anything to eat?" I asked. This was the seventh or eighth time I asked, but I never got a clear answer. Finally, just to break the cycle, Emmett and Edward both nodded yes.

I went to the kitchen, where there was a little note attached to the refrigerator door.

_Bella,_

_I went out to the store to pick up supplies. I'll be back shortly, take care of yourself._

_Mom_

Opening the cabinets, I found that there was nothing much available to eat. I grabbed a package of bread from the counter, some cheese from the fridge, and began to make grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Need any help?" I jumped up, startled. I turned around to see a guilty looking Edward.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just..they're having an intimate moment and I didn't want to intrude." He bit his lip adorably, like a little kid that was caught doing something he shouldn't have. My heart calmed, and it was all I could do not to jump him right then and there.

"It's nothing. I startle really easily." I took out two pieces of bread and put the twist back onto the bread.

"Want some help?"

"Sure. Do you know how to make grilled cheese sandwiches?" I smiled. It was okay to be friendly. Right? It wasn't as if I craved for his company.

"Please. That's the only thing I know how to make." I laughed. It was one of the few laughs I had today. One that wasn't forced. A real laugh.

"Let's get working. Knowing Emmett, we'll need five or six..just for him." We shared another laugh, and the atmosphere was no longer tense. Even though something terrible happened to our friend, it was no use to stay so quiet and mobileless. Rosalie will move on, she just needed time.

Working and cooking with Edward was one of the most funnest things I have ever done in my life. The conversation was light, no seriousness at all. We had enough drama this week, it was nice to relax for once. He made me smile, think about things that I would've never before.

"Are they done?" We were watching the sandwiches on the stove, pressing them every so often.

"Almost." A few more seconds, and I flipped the sandwiches onto a plate. They were perfect, the cheese melting into the bread, fitting the mold.

"You did a great job." We washed the dishes together, letting our food cool off. Our hands entwined by pure accident, and that tingly sensation flowed from the tips of my fingers to the core of my heart. It was exhilarating. I almost let out an exasperated sigh when he let go.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. How could I have been so foolish? He didn't share the same feelings as me. I'm not even sure I shared the same feelings for him.

"Don't be. I was just shocked. It's just too easy to be myself with you.." His eyes smolder mine, and I felt like I was looking into the sun. It was hurting me to look into someone so beautiful, so magnificent for a long period of time. I couldn't help but look, and now I was trapped in a gaze which neither of us seem to want to break.

"I like you..a lot Bella." From that moment on, I ceased to breathe. My lungs could not expand on its own accord, and it was like all the air was sucked out of me. I couldn't have heard right. How could a god like him, like a plain jane like me? We were night and day. Never to exist in the same time frame.

"Y-You..do?" My words were short and simple. As if I could manage to say anything else. My mind was swimming with strange, new thoughts. Questions that I've never had before?

"Yes, very much so." He leaned in closer, before planting a soft kiss on my lips. The rush of adrenaline was overwhelming. The minute my lips found his, nothing else mattered in the world. It was if it was only the two of us left. I moved my lips in slow rhythm to match his. His arms enclosed around my waist, pulling me in closer. My arms wrapped around his head, never wanting to let go. It felt so right. Like I was made to fit into his arms. Like a perfect mold.

It wasn't long before both of us had to gasp for air. Reluctantly, I broke away, and the instant connection we had when our bodies melted together, vanished. But the aftermath of it all, still left me stunned.

"That was..wow," he muttered. A grin slowly etched into my face,

"Does that mean you really like me?" I asked apprehensively. Edward's eyes were light, joyful. It was the color green that I saw in his eyes that night of the dance.

"Of course, silly Bella. Since the night of the dance, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Even in my dreams, there you were. It made me nervous every second of the day when you weren't there," he said shamefully.

"That's how I felt too. But I had no idea you would return my feelings.." He squeezed my wet hand from washing the dishes affectionately.

"Finally!" A voice boomed.

* * *

**a/n**: Longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy! Review please (:


	13. The Aftermath

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

**a/n**: Wow. To you reviewers and readers, you guys are absolutely the most awesome people ever. Seriously. It made my day to read all of your wonderful reviews. I don't know how much longer I'll continue this story, seeing that Edward and Bella are now together. It will be at least a sixteen chapter story, if not more. I just don't want to drag it out too long and make it boring for you. But don't worry your pretty heads too much, there's still going to be more drama. From this point in the story, there won't be much humor left. There will be some, but not as much. I want to bring an emotional aspect to this story, so it'll be more dramatic, and more consequential. I know that was an outrageously long author's note, so go ahead and shoot me if you'd like.

* * *

**The Aftermath**

"Finally!" a voice boomed.

Edward dropped my hand, caught by surprise. Shame, I was just getting used to his gentle touch.

Emmett was behind us, clapping his hands together with an amused expression. I glared at him.

"What's going on here?" asked Rosalie as she made her way to the kitchen. She pulled Emmett close to her, as she leaned her back against her chest. She shut her eyes in content.

"You knew?" I gasped in horror.

"Yeah, obviously everyone knew. The attraction was there, you were just too distracted to notice it."

"What do we have here?" Her hands were on her hips, scrunching her face in confusion.

"Bella and Edward have finally stopped being stubborn and expressed their true feelings for each other, in a very public way," chuckled Emmett.

I stared at Edward, who for once was at a loss for words.

"Mmm, finally," said Rosalie wistfully. She had a dazed look on her face, her head somewhere else. I wonder what she was thinking about.

"What's with the _'finallys'_? Has everyone been clued in besides us?" I pressed urgently. Have I really been that obvious. Maybe I wasn't as good of an actor as I thought. If Emmett could tell the attraction between the two of us, then it must've shown in my face.

"Pretty much. Alice and I had a bet of how long it would take before one of you confessed. Guess Alice wins this around," muttered Emmett.

"I told you it was a bad idea. Who would ever bet against Alice? She always win, that tricky little pixie," scolded Rose. She broke free of Emmett and gave me a warm hug.

"We're going to take off now," she told me.

"What? Why?" I questioned frantically.

"Don't worry Bella. I'm fine. Or I will be. I just need some time to myself for a while. I'll call you soon," she reassures me.

"Kay, bye Rosalie."

As they were getting into Emmett's enormous Jeep, I remembered something very important.

"Wait!" I yelled. They paused, while I saw their puzzled faces. I raced to bring them the sandwiches Edward and I made. Rose thanked me, Emmett already having stuffed one in his mouth just gave a positive thumbs up. I watched as they drove away with Rosalie nodding off on Emmett's shoulder.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Edward commented cheerfully.

"Want to know what I realized?" I mused. He nodded his head, curiously.

"We cooked up some perfect grilled cheese sandwiches to eat for ourselves and we ended up giving them away to Emmett the bear," I sighed ruefully. He laughed, and cupped my face into his tender hands.

"I was thinking, if you wouldn't object, if you would like to go somewhere with me tomorrow? Just the two of us?" He asked tentatively. It was so cute how nervous he was while he was anticipating my answer. Go somewhere with him? I'd go anywhere, if it meant that I get to spend time with him.

"Sure!" I said a little too quick. He must have noticed, because he had a triumphant smirk on his face. His beautiful, chiseled face.

"It's a date then." His breath washed over my face, it was a fragrance so unique. It intoxicated me just breathing in his scent.

"I should probably go now too," he said with a sad smile.

"Why?" I didn't want him to go so soon.

"Your mother is coming home soon, and unless you're planning to introduce me as something more than a friend, I don't think it'll be wise for me to be alone in the house with you." He placed a short, but sweet kiss on my forehead. It was the little things he did that made me appreciate how lucky I am.

"Until tomorrow, my Bella." He called me mine! That was all I need to feel woozy, but he had already left. I sat down on the porch, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Today was the best.

When Renee finally (there's that word again!) came home, her arms were ladled with groceries. My face must've retained its pink tinge because she eyed me suspiciously. I ducked into my room to avoid any further investigation.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen. I have a date with Edward Cullen." No matter how many times I chanted those seven words, it never began to sink in. I was twisting around impatiently on my bed in disbelief.

"This is ridiculous. He's only a guy. Since when I ever obsessed over a guy? I really need to get a grip. After a few more sentences."

Last night wasn't the best night's sleep I've ever had. I woke up several times due to a tree branch flapping against my windowpane.

Muttering a few choice swear words, I had a battle wit the branch. It was ineffective; it resulted in me stomping sleepily downstairs to sleep on the couch with scratch marks on my cheek. An hour went past and I awoke again, by the oh so preferred way of waking up by falling off the couch and landing on the wooden floor with a thud. It's amazing that Renee hadn't woken up and yelled at me yet.

I had no idea when Edward was coming over, but it's better to be prepared. A quick dash to the shower, and I was for the most part, clean. I was towel drying my hair when the doorbell rang.

"Renee, can you please get that?" I called with my head peeking out of the bathroom door. No response. It figures. She never gets up early on Saturday. Not even a jackhammer in the middle of the bed would make a difference.

Grumbling, I threw on a white cotton bathrobe and ran to the door. I opened it without bothering to see who was out there. Big mistake.

"Good morning Bella, how are - Oh!" Edward broke off in mid-sentence. He flustered nervously as his eyes traveled down to my..thighs. My robe cut off at the middle of my thighs which left the rest of my legs bare and glistening with water.

"Um, I'll be right back," I stammered. Panicking, I slammed the front door shut on a very embarrassed Edward and dashed to my bedroom.

I pulled out random articles of clothing from my closet, dressing in a rush. I hadn't even bothered to check if what I was wearing matched. Taking a glance in my mirror, I let out a sigh of relief. I wore old jeans and a yellow tunic. I slipped on white tennis shoes and ran a comb through my dripping hair. I tripped on a few stairs and stubbed my big toe when I got to the bottom, but other than that, no permanent injuries.

Writing a short, but descriptive note to Renee, butterflies resumed their rightful place in my stomach. I prayed that Edward wasn't mad about my abruptness.

I opened the door again to see Edward right where I left him.

"Hey, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have..I should've been ready already," I panted. I had the wind knocked out of me for running so fast.

One of the corners of his mouth lifted, into an adorable crooked grin. It took a lot of my effort to pay attention to what he said next. "No, it's entirely my fault, Bella. I apologize for not calling in advance." We walked side by side to his car which was parked behind my mother's old truck. He opened his door for me, like a gentleman.

"So where are we going?" I tried to keep my voice nonchalant. To be honest, all my dreams last night revolved around what our first date would be like.

"It's a surprise. I've been meaning to show this place to someone for quite a time. It's where we're going to have breakfast." Enthusiasm rang in each of his words, and I began to catch it as well. I smiled at him. One hand was on the steering wheel, the other was laced around mine. We never once swerved off the road.

"You've never showed it to Jessica?" I queried.

"No, I haven't. I knew she would never appreciate the beauty and simplicity of it," he responded bitterly. For a moment, we sped up on the road, and he gripped the steering wheel so hard, I thought his hand would leave an imprint on it, but then his friend and excited disposition returned.

"We're here!" Edward chattered benevolently. We were parked in front of a thick forest with lush plant life and the occasional bird. It reminded me of my first day in Forks. How I complained of the void of sunshine and other colors. It seem so long ago, even if it was only a couple of months. This little town has grown on me. And its residents.

"Can you please wear this backpack on your back?" he requested politely. I obliged, since he asked in a nice way. It was kind of heavy, like there were books in there from school. But that would be strange, why would Edward have school materials and why would he bring them along?

"Now, it's a long hike, so just climb on my back and I'll carry you there." I froze. Me, Bella, on his back?

"That's alright, I can handle the hike," I answered meekly. I couldn't convince myself, and looking at Edward, he didn't either.

"Suit yourself, it's two miles," he chuckled. I don't get what was so funny.

"I changed my mind," I relented. He stopped walking and crouched down for me to climb on. I clung to him tightly as he picked me up like it was child's play.

"I should've warned you, I'm a little heavier than the backpack you made me carry."

He laughed and I could tell that he was rolling his eyes at me.

"Are you rolling your eyes?" I demanded.

"No," he said innocently, but he shifted my weight around and picked up the pace.

I was shocked to see that he could move so swiftly, like my weight didn't affect the way he moved at all. It's not like I'm the lightest thing either.

I was so comfortable, my eyes started drooping and my breathing grew more even. I drifted off to sleep, with my my head resting in the crook of Edward's shoulder.

"Bella. Bella, sweetie, wake up. We're here."

I yawned, stretching my arms out, and rubbing my eyes. Bad idea. I lost my grip on Edward and fell on the forest floor. Lucky for me, my landing was cushioned by pillowy layers of green grass. I rubbed my sore bottom as Edward burst into a roar of laughter. He clutched his sides, while his eyes were filling with tears.

"It wasn't that funny," I whined. I crossed my arms across my chest. A few minutes later, Edward regained his composure.

"Sorry, it's just your face was so adorable, I couldn't resist." He broke apart my arms and hugged me tight. "Do you like your surprise?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked over his shoulder to see a meadow, overflowing with flowers of various types, all in bloom. A sparkling brook could be heard tinkling in the distance. Sunshine peeped through the canopy of trees overhead. It was beautiful, and I was silent.

"This place is amazing Edward. I love it. And I love that you want to share it with me."

"Let's sit down." He lifted the backpack off my shoulders and pulled out a checkered picnic blanket and smoothed it out. I sat down, my knees crossed as he continued to take out more and more supplies. Edward extracted a carton of orange juice and two glasses. He set it next to the container of scrambled eggs, bacon, and one with a stack of pancakes. He lifted two paper plates and utensils.

"Breakfast is served, sorry if the food got cold. It should be somewhat warm though." He piled a plate for me with a little bit of each.

"This is incredible Edward. It wouldn't matter if the food was cold, even though it is pleasant warm. It's the thought that counted." I stuffed my face as lady like as possible, which wasn't easy.

"I'm glad you like it," he grinned.

"I love it! So can I ask you a few questions? You don't have to answer them if they're too personal," I added.

"Sure, go ahead, as long as I could ask you some as well." He finished off his glass of orange juice and put it back into the backpack, wrapped into a paper napkin.

"That's fair. I'll begin with something easy, what's your favorite color?" He looked at me with such intensity that I blushed furiously.

"Brown."

"Why?" Brown was such a..weird choice for a favorite color. It baffled me as to why he'd choose that.

"It's the color of your eyes," he admitted.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. What do you say to a guy that confessed his favorite color were the color of your eyes?

"What's yours?"

I stalled for as long as possible, playing with a piece of grass and ripping it into pieces. Edward was very patient with me and sat quietly as I deliberated whether or not to tell him. "Green."

"Why?" He repeated my question from earlier.

"It's the color of your eyes. If you had asked me two weeks before, I would've said yellow because of the sunshine I miss." He tilted my head upward with one finger and kissed me on my nose. It tickled me and a giggle escaped.

"Next question," he breathed on my face, still not letting go.

"Did you hate me when you first met me? Honestly?"

"No, never. I told you before on the first day of school, I have a way of shutting people out of my life. It was never about you. It was about me and my stupid ways. Did you hate me when you found out about Jessica?"

"I did, at first. You lead me on, but later I realized that I fixated myself into a situation where I was just getting my hopes up. But, everyday after that, our friendship was just growing stronger. With or without Jessica in the way."

I paused to take a breath, and asked my next question.

"Was Jessica your first girlfriend?"

"Yes in a sense. I met her when I moved to Washington in the eighth grade. I wanted to social and get to know to people, and Jessica was a sweet girl. She was friendly, gabbing about everything. I hadn't dated her until summer when Emmett, who was introduced to me by Alice, made me get up the courage to ask her. It was great in the beginning. Then, high school arrived. Jess met Lauren and they became the best of friends. I stayed with her because, she was vulnerable and needed me." I crawled over to him and leaned against his side.

"What about you? Who was your first boyfriend?" He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You would be." Those three words made my cheeks burn, and the world ceased to turn. It felt like time stood still for the two of us. Even the forest was lifeless, until I remembered to breath again.

"What?" he choked out.

"I never had a boyfriend before. I told you that my mother would make us move. Well, I never got close enough to let them like me for who I am. It's a miracle that I'm still here at all," I laughed dryly.

"I never knew..so have you ever felt anything like this before? You know..like electric?" He emphasized his point by brushing my neck. It was as he said, electricity flowed through our bond.

"Never." We spent the rest of our time in peace and quiet. I learned to put to memory his rhymetic breathing, committed to memorize everything about him.

"That reminds me, Bella, you said something in your sleep that makes me curious."

"Oh no." I knew I was prone to talking to my sleep. Renee made fun of me when she found out when I was younger. I confessed to my deepest fears, even things I never even thought about. My subconscious had a mind of its own. Now, I was horrified that Edward heard something that will indeed plague me to no end.

"What did I say?" I voiced with concern.

"It wasn't anything bad. You said my names a couple of times," he said with humor.

"No, no, no." I buried my face into his chest, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, my dreams have lately been about you. I was just wondering what you were dreaming about." He stroked my back blissfully.

"I was dreaming about that day I met you. My heart was already doing stupid things. And now, you're going to put it into overdrive." I giggled, which was a nice contrast to the hearty laugh of his erupting from his chest.

"That was certainly an interesting day. I have a distinct memory of you stumbling over a sentence," he laughed again.

"You made my heart misbehave with your ruggedly good looks. It's your fault my sentences had no coherency," I retorted.

"Ah. Well, everything worked out for the best, didn't it?" He lifted me up back onto his back and started pacing back to his car.

"Yes, it has."

It was the afternoon now, the sun beating stronger on my head. I was sweating heavily, beads of sweat flowing down my damp face. Edward noticed, and stopped to take out a water bottle for me. I sprayed it over the both of us, the water cooling both of us immensely. Normally the weather is never this sunny, especially in November. There's a first for everything I suppose.

The drive back was fun. I found out that Edward wanted to be a composer, and he had written pieces of music already. I made him promise me that he'd play them for me some time. He was a fan of Jane Austen, as am I. It was nice to find someone else who was interested in Pride and Prejudice as I. His favorite animal was mountain lions. I asked him why and he explained to me that it was the way they moved. Their graceful stance and powerful stamina was mesmerizing.

When we got back to my house, my mother's car was packed with boxes. I rushed inside; the door was already propped open by a chair.

"Bella, we're leaving."

* * *

**a/n**: I'm so mean. But that's okay, I already have the next chapter planned out in my head, and it will be out by Sunday at the latest. Review please!


	14. Missing You

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**a/n**: Wow! You readers made me laugh with your reviews. Especially the ones that planned on doing something to me if I did not update by Sunday but do not know what the plan is. I'm terribly sorry for being so mean. This chapter is dedicated to jjrenee85 for being my 100th reviewer. I also want to dedicate to all you other reviewers who take the time to read my story and enlarge my ego, haha. I'm surprised so many of you think Renee is being selfish. The chapter will shock you. Seriously.

I highly reccommend listening to What About Now by Daughtry for the first half of the story. The second half should be read while listening to Hands On Me by Vanessa Carlton.

* * *

**Missing You**

"Bella, we're leaving," my mom announced. Her hands were carrying a box labeled 'dishes'.

My heart got caught into my throat. I fell to my knees, not able to comprehend what she just said. No, this was not happening. Edward stood behind me, with his hand on the small of my back, helping me get back up. He silently went out of the house to leave me and my mother in a stand still.

"W-What?" That was all my mouth would allow me to say. I slowed down, and sat where I was standing, taking a few breaths at a time. No, she can't be serious.

"You heard me. Now, go upstairs and pack your clothes into one of the boxes I set outside your door," she huffed. She wiped her brow of the sweat that was clotting it. Her hair was tied up loosely with strands of it hanging out. Even when she's perspiring, she's absolutely gorgeous. Why didn't I inherit that gene?

"No! Not until you tell me why."

"You remember Uncle Harry? The Clearwaters?"

I distinctly have a memory of the old guy. He was a real sweetheart, a charmer that guy. Technically, we weren't related, but he and my dad were such good friends that he was one of the family. Uncle Harry had a bright smile that would brighten anyone's day. The corners of his eyes would crinkle whenever he laughed. Boy did he laugh a lot. The last time I saw him was at my father's funeral two years ago, and he had aged quite a few years. We hadn't spoken much; I was too busy sobbing my eyes out to notice anyone trying to make conversation with me.

"What about Uncle Harry?"

"Bella, I don't know how to tell you this but, he died. Last night. Sue called me to let me know. And, she had two kids, to take care of. Seth, Leah, and she's got another in the oven too. She needs our help. Sue offered her home to us, in Connecticut." Her face softened and she no longer resembled my big sister. She was now my mother. Kind, and crazy as she is, she had to take action.

I couldn't blame her for wanting to help Aunt Sue. They were practically sisters. Back in the days when I was more carefree, whenever we visited Harry and Sue, my mother and her would chat like old friends. Sue was the closest friend my mother ever had, and she helped my mother cope with the passing of Charlie. Now, it was Renee's turn. I understand them.

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, but poor Sue. Harry was the sole provider for their family, even I knew that. Sue never finished high school, so she has no education. At best, she'll be working at a McDonald's or Burger King. The strain for their family would be immense. When Charlie died, my mom had to take a second job, to keep the house. Then, when the debt got too overwhelming, she sold the house, and moved to a more densely populated city, bringing me along.

The nights were the hardest. I cried myself to sleep, wishing my daddy was holding me in his arms like he did when I was a young girl. He'd sing me my lullaby, tucking me in and kissing me on my forehead. The first few months were difficult on me. My mom was distant. She worked herself until dawn came, and then go right back to work. To classify our situation as strenuous was a understatement.

There's not a single bone in my body that would ever want the same fate for Leah and Seth that I had gotten. Seth was so young, barely a teenager. Leah wasn't that much older than me either. And with a new baby in the family? That's got to be hard.

If only the situation wasn't like this. Edward and I are now a couple, and I've never been happier in my life. But, he'll forgive me. I know him too well. Alice will be disappointed, and so would Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. My new friends. It'll be heartbreaking to leave them, but maybe I can come back to visit one day. After all, goodbyes aren't forever.

My eyes were swollen by the time I made up to my room. Just as Renee had said, there were empty boxes ready to be filled with my clothes and other miscellaneous objects. I picked up a box and brought inside my room. I made a half-hearted attempt to pack my clothes. Right now, I wasn't in a mood to do anything. I wanted to curl into a ball and cry my heart out.

It took a few hours, but I finished quickly. I didn't have much to pack. There were more clothes than I was used to having, thanks to Alice, but even with those, my belongings filled up two medium boxes.

I was about to fall asleep, when I heard a gentle tapping sound on my window.

Leaning out, I saw Edward sitting casually on the tree that was causing me so much trouble last night. With its constant rapping of the branches. Oh the irony.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I hissed. It was dark out and it was hard for me to see him clearly. I squinted to get a better view but it did not good.

"I wanted to see you." The familiarity of his voice shook me. It was so comforting, like drinking hot chocolate in the winter, or eating chicken noodle soup when you're sick. It felt good.

"Can you really see me in this light?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, that's why I'm coming over." He gave me no time to reciprocate and started inching his way towards my window.

"Edward! Get down from there! You're going to hurt yourself!" I scolded. He snorted in response.

"Don't be absurd. I'll be fine. Now can you please open your window?" I pulled the window as wide as I can, and backed up to give him room. True to his word, he climbed expertly into my room. He brushed off the dirt that accumulated onto his jeans.

"Are you alright? You were so, catatonic when I left," he recalled. He voiced his pain of my own, which made me reach out to him.

I brought him to my bed where I laid next to him. I heard his beating heart quicken when I cuddled closer to him. Knowing I could cause that sort of reaction from him made my own heart misbehave.

"This is nice," he murmured. I agreed, in my head. If only we could stay like this forever. If only.

"I don't want to move," I cried. There was no blocking the dam now, and the waterworks began. He didn't care that my tears were soaking his designer shirt. He didn't care that I held him closely to me, or that every so often, I'd touch his face with my wet hand.

"We'll be alright, Bella. Don't worry. I'll be waiting for you to come back until the day my heart stops beating." He stroked my hair affectionately. This was too hard. I couldn't handle this. Saying goodbye will be the death of me, I was sure of that.

"But what if I don't come back? Or what if you meet someone else?" My uncertainty was clear as a bell. He lifted my chin up to look me in the eye. That's when I noticed his eyes were dark, darker than his usual bright emerald green. They were dazzling, nonetheless, but they showed longing and sadness.

"If you don't come back, I'll understand. But I can assure you that anyone that I meet would pale in comparison to you. I wouldn't want to argue and be frustrated out of my mind by anyone other than you." Even if I wasn't staring into his green orbs, I could tell he was being one hundred percent sincere.

"But that's besides the point, what if you met someone else?" He unleashed his entire dazzling powers on me, and I was completely fazed. It is unfair how he could to this to me. He probably doesn't have a clue he does it too. Stupid, perfect, amazingly sweet and incredibly gorgeous Edward. Stupid stupid stupid.

"There wouldn't be anyone worth meeting after you." That was the truth. He's so impeccably kind, and sufficiently unselfish, I have no idea why he's with me in the first place.

"I could say the same for you." He kissed me on my forehead, and started humming a tune that was not recognizable. It wasn't anything I've ever heard of. A sweet melody, that was soothing in its own way. I found it wasn't hard to fall asleep listening to him hum, while feeling his chest heaving up and down in a slow, fluid motion.

The sun shone brightly through my window, hurting my eyes. Today was the day that I'd have to give up all my friends. Practically my life. I wouldn't even mind seeing Jessica's face now and then if it'd meant I could stay.

I rolled over to see that Edward wasn't in his place. That was strange. He must've left during the night. I could only imagine how hard this must be for him too. He was perfect last night, saying all the right things. Trying to put up a brave face, but I knew he's hurting as much as I am right now.

There was a note on my nighttable, written in Edward's neat script.

_My Bella,_

_I had to leave this morning to avoid suspicion from your mother. After all, it would not be a great farewell if she had caught us in your bed together in the middle of the night. You are probably scoffing at me for that, but I know it's for the best._

_We are being separated so soon after getting the chance to be with each other. I know, it's arbitrary. We must take this in stride, and live with the consequences._

_I hope to see you off, today, before you leave. I hope that we will keep in contact, even if you are thousands of miles away. Do not cry when we say goodbye, because it won't truly be a goodbye. I know in my heart we will see you again._

_I promise to visit you whenever I can, and I'd be elated if you'd wait for me as I would for you. However, I know it would be selfish of me to keep you from exploring new love, so I would understand if you are involved with someone else._

_Essentially, I am a selfish creature. I want you for myself, even if it is impossible for me to do so. But I won't stand in your way of happiness. Do whatever you need to to fulfill your destiny in this life, because that's what I want for you. Whether I'm there or not._

_Please know that you'll always have a home here, with myself, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie. I cannot wait for the day when you'll be back in my arms once more. You'll forever be in my heart, you silly, lovely, girl. Don't waste your tears on me, for I'm not worth them._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Edward_

I crushed the paper note into a ball throwing it into my garbage can. This isn't happening. I can't leave. My heart feels like it's being ripped in two. Was this karma? Is this happening to me because I forgot to tip the paper boy one morning? Or because I borrowed and never gave back my mom's coins to buy a popsicle from the ice cream man when I was four?

Closing my eyes, I came to my senses and retrieved the letter and uncrumpled it. You could still smell the sweet scent that is Edward. It was like a drug, inhaling it.

I packed the note into my backpack, which held all my important belongings. Pictures of Jessica with her 'Skank' shirt on, taken by Edward. My vintage cell phone Renee bought me which contained my friends' numbers. The picture frame that held in place the picture of Charlie and me. And the one item that I cherished and tried to preserve, the corsage Edward had given to me. The aroma of freesia and hyacinth was still there. Since that night, I kept it in a wooden box carved by my dad. He wasn't skilled in the fine arts of woodcraft, but he had triumphed in this case and engraved my initials in it. I packed the bottom of the box with cotton. There lay my heart.

"Bella! Hurry up! We're leaving in half an hour!" my mother yelled.

Instead of putting any effort to cleaning myself up nicely, I merely washed my face and brushed my teeth. My hair was tied in a loose bun, dangling and often bouncing on my neck. I wore my favorite blue sweatshirt that's a few sizes too large for me.

I stacked my boxes and walked slowly to Renee who was downstairs. I guess I didn't walk carefully enough because I tripped on the top stair, and the last thing I remembered before blacking out completely was my mom screaming my name.

There was a stabbing pain, and something wet was oozing out. I was hurting really bad. It was getting harder by the minute to gasp for air.

"How is she, doctor?"

"She's not responding. She's still unconscious."

"Oh god, Carlisle, will she live? Please tell me she'll live. I don't know how I'll live if she wasn't here. I've already lost Charlie. I don't want to lose her too."

"There is a small chance that she will make it. She cracked several ribs, broke her left leg, and received a severe concussion. There will be trauma to her brain, and we don't know if she'll recover from it."

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have put so much stress on her. If I didn't, I wouldn't be so helpless. And Bella, she wouldn't be lying here, surrounded by machinery, looking so lifeless and pale."

"It's not your fault, Renee. Do not blame it on yourself."

"Carlisle, is she.."

"Edward, you know you aren't allowed to be in here right now. It's family members only."

"I know, but I need to know how she's doing. I can't stand sitting in the waiting room, pacing nervously while Emmett is tapping his foot annoyingly. I need to know if she's..alive."

"We don't know for sure yet. She's been unconscious for so long, she might have slipped into a coma."

"I want to try something. Please?"

There was a cold hand on mine. I shivered. It was so cold..but it felt so right. I wish I knew who was touching me this way.

"She's slipping. Quick, we need to move fast. Renee, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave. Edward, you too."

"Bella! No, please Bella. Don't leave. Please don't leave me."

He had the voice of an angel. He must have came to rescue me, and stop the pain. But why was this angel crying? He must not cry. It was wrong for someone with such a beautiful voice to be in such agony. If it's the last thing I do, I need to comfort him. Everything will be alright, now that he's here.

Maybe if I opened my eyes, he'll be happy. It's the least I could do, if he's going to stop the throbbing pain in my head.

"Bella, love, please. Don't go. If you wake up, I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. Whatever you want, just don't leave me. Don't."

I never knew that opening my eyes would take so much effort, but I did it. The light was bright, hurting my eyes. Maybe I should close them again. Opening my eyes hurt too much.

"Bella! Sweetheart, you're almost there. Keep trying, come on love. You can do it. For me, please."

I groaned in protest. My bones with aching in every direction, and there was no feeling in one of my legs. My head was burning with a fury. I opened it once already, but the angel was so persuading, I couldn't help myself. In front of my eyes, was an seraph. His voice matched his face. He was angel coming to rescue me.

He had vividly bronze hair, in a complete disarray. He was running his hand through it, his hand that was connected to a god like chiseled body. His eyes were the most captivating part of the angel though. They were a green so unusual, but they echoed love and relief.

Gingerly, he rubbed circles with his thumb on my hand. The angel was happier now, and my heart soared. I made the angel delighted. But there was something weird. In there were two other people. A man, with movie star looks who was standing next to a brown haired woman. She had a heart shaped face with full lips and tears streaking down her face. Why was she crying?

"Bella, you've woken up! You had your mother and Edward so worried. How are you feeling? You had quite a fall," the man said in a glad tone. Too bad for me, I had no comprehension of what he was saying. The two people, and the angel were smiling widely, expected for me to say something.

"Who's Bella?"

A simultaneous gasp filled the room.

* * *

**a/n**: Was that what you were expecting? I hope not. So now that you've read it, why not review this chapter for me? I know there's probably quite a few of you that might want to tie me up.

I have some bad news to announce. This week, and next week as well, are going to be hell. I have WASL testing (Washington Assessment of Student Learning) for these two weeks. It's one of the pains of living in Washington.

Anyway, I won't be able to update because of the last minute cramming sessions I'll be having. If it's not the studying, it's the homework. Just because I have assessments, doesn't keep my teachers from cruelly adding a load of homework. And if it's not the studying, it's because I'm trying not to explode from all the stress from everyone pulling at me.

I'm going to do my best to get the next chapter out by Wednesday or Thursday. By me saying this, I know I'll be staying up late tonight to get some work on it started.

I can sympathize with everyone else that has to take a standardized test in their state as well. Good luck to you.

Have a good two weeks everybody. Now to rest my poor fingers..


	15. Twilight

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

a/n: Yikes. It's been a while since I've updated.

Thanks to all those who wished me luck. WASL is over and I'm sure that I at least did a decent job. Surprisingly, the math portion was fairly easy. It's the science that's going to ruin me. It's never been my best subject (but neither is math).

I know, there's a lot of you who were upset by the..spontaneous ending. I really didn't mean for it to end like that.

Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this to all those who are as clumsy as Bella and are lucky to be alive after a fall like that. And to all you fantabulous reviewers that are just way too nice to me. And to those who help me fix my mistakes in early chapters. On with the story.. By the way, this is by far my longest chapter. Over one thousand words longer than my last!

Playlist: Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis (listen to this at the end!)

* * *

**Twilight**

"Who's Bella?"

A simultaneous gasp filled the room.

"I was afraid of something like this," frowned the man in the white coat. The people next to him were near tears, the angel pinching the bridge of his nose in concentration.

"Where am I?" The room was so..empty and spacious. A window was cracked open to let in a nonexistent breeze. It was so unfamiliar and scary. Something like being in a prison, locked away on a secluded island.

"Right now, you're in Forks Community Hospital because of an accident two days ago. I guess we'll have to start with introductions. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is your mother, Renee," the man pointed to the single woman in the room, "and this is Edward, my son."

"Your name is Isabella Swan, but you prefer to be called Bella. You are sixteen years old. You live in Forks, Washington and attend Forks High with Edward. You both are sophomores."

I sat there, trying to take in all what he has told me. So, the angel's name was Edward? It fitted him perfectly. I assume he isn't really an angel, if he still goes to high school. Edward probably has a nice, pretty girlfriend, with pretty hair. The situation was a bit ridiculous. Here I am, in a hospital bed, and I'm jealous of a girl that is Edward's girlfriend, whom I have only met for three minutes. It's pathetic, seeing as I don't even know him that well. He could be a jerk. A player. But, deep in my heart, for no apparent reason, I know that's a lie.

The look in his eyes when he looks at me, gives me hope. There was a mix of emotions, ranging from sadness to frustration to joy to...a feeling I have yet to find out. The way he's standing is something to consider too. He's about three feet away, but it appears he wants to get closer, but he's testing his strength. For what?

"Oh Bella, I've been so worried about you. You have no idea what it's been like, waiting for news to come out about your well being. I've never been more scared in my life." Renee was crying silently now, trying to mask her tears, but it was pointless. I opened my arms and she took my hint. It was an awkward hug, after all, ten minutes ago, I didn't know she was my mother. There's something about her though, that tugged my heart, letting me know that she is my mother. I guess I can accept that this woman gave birth to me. But, mom or no mom, my ribs were killing me. I broke away, touching my sides gently.

"Sorry, sweetie. I forgot that you broke most of your ribs. I'll be more careful," she promised.

"I'll go inform the others that she's awake. Alice should be very happy. She's taking out all of her anxiety on the gift shop downstairs and on my credit card. If I'm lucky, she hasn't maxed it out yet," Dr. Cullen chuckled.

That got me thinking. Others? More people were here? I wonder if they are related to me. I wonder who else is here. Alice must be one of them, and she must be very worried about me. Even though I don't know her, I know we're going to be close friends. Or we'll return to being friends, if we already were in the first place. Whoever this Bella is, she is really lucky. Friends and family who care so much.

"If it's alright with you, Renee, I'd like to spend a few minutes with Bella?" Renee nodded while winking at me in a very non discreet way.I'm pretty sure Edward caught the exchange between the two of us, but he neither said nothing, nor acknowledge it.

"Bella, oh Bella. You gave me a fright. I thought that you'd be.." He trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose again as if in agony.

"Why?" My voice trembled. He was close to tears, as far as I can tell, but his eyes were already swollen red.

"Oh Bella. You have no idea how much you mean to me. In this case, it's literally too." He made a move to grab my hand, but decided otherwise and pulled back. I wasn't going to have any of this. If he wanted to hold my hand, he shouldn't be afraid of hurting me. It's probably my own fault I ended up in this dreaded place anyway, I traced the outline of his fingers lightly, but with every motion, my heart felt like it was set on fire. Like we were long lost lovers who are now reunited. I only feel too comfortable with him.

He let out a happy sigh, the corners of his mouth twitching. "You don't know what that feels like to me. It feels like -"

"- electricity," I finished. It's true. The rush of it was enough to leave me breathless, my heartbeats growing less and less faint every second.

"Bells, I only wish that you could remember me," he pleaded with me with reason. His face was only inches away from me, and his scent nearly knocked me out. It's a good thing that I was lying down. If I had been standing, my knees would've given away. I don't think that would be good especially since one of my foot is propped up, and bandages were wrapped around me in every direction.

"I really wish I know who you are. I really do. Honest to goodness. You seem like a very nice boy, but..nothing of my memory recalls you ever in my life. You are nothing but a stranger. That's blunt for me to say, but it's the truth and I feel like I owe you that. Don't take it personally, I can't even remember my mother. So, please don't feel too bad. I'm just a silly girl to worry over."

"You are a silly girl, I'll give you that. But you're also sweet, sarcastic, clumsy, and unbelievably beautiful too. I wanted you to be back in my arms again, but not like this.."

"Oh surely you don't mean me? Hardly."

"Bella, you are blind. You were before the accident and you still are." He paused. "May I give you a kiss?"

Did he have to ask? Here sat a gorgeous Adonis and he wants to kiss me! I squeaked out a quiet yes, which was all I could manage.

He hovered over me, his arms creating a protective barrier. Edward was careful enough not to lean on me at all; we were barely touching each other. Painfully slow, his lips brushed against mine and he pulled away. I closed my eyes and anticipated for the kiss to come. He was leaning in closer and closer. I could hear his heart speeding up and mine skipping a beat. His breath was ragged and short. We were just about to touch..only a little bit more..

"Miss Swan, Dr. Cullen asked me to check up on you so - Oh! Oh my, I'll be back a little later," mumbled the day nurse that was assigned to me. She was wearing green scrubs and rubber gloves and had a clipboard in her hand. Before scurrying away in a frenzy, she left a glass of water on the bedside table. I gulped half of it down while Edward sat back down in his seat.

"That was embarrassing," I grunted. It's not everyday a nurse pops in right before a gorgeous god is about to make a move on a girl lying in her hospital bed.

"Could've been worse," he grinned cheekily.

"How so?" There was something about him, a mystical allure that kept me hanging onto his each and every word. I devoured everything he said so far hungrily, savagely.

"Your mother might have walked instead. That would have hard to explain," he shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, I'm having trouble accepting her as my mom," I admitted. He frowned in response, creases lining up in his forehead. God, it's wrong for me to obsess so much over him. I'm acting like a obsessive fan girl, one of those girly girls that relied on their boyfriend's choices to decide how to live their life. Pathetic. Not that I have any memory of ever being one; maybe I was. In that case, I'd be acting hypocritical. I'm never going to win, am I?

"Do you have a problem embracing my presence?" He was trying to control himself, but his eyes gave it away. Although his face was stoic and unreadable, his green orbs reflected back what he felt. Doubt. Regret. Misery. Anger. Sympathy. Pain.

"I don't know. I want you in my life. That's my heart tells me. You have no idea how badly it's pounding. I can hear it palpitating with every breath you take. But my mind..It's closed off. It wants me to be cautious, because I don't know who you are. You can be a stranger for all I know. What if in my past life, you hurt me before? It's a risk being with you right now. I hate that my mind is so stubborn, but I have to go with it. It's the only thing I have control over."

"Have anyone ever told you that, you don't love with your mind? Only your heart knows what it wants. What does yours want?" He urged.

"It wants _you_," I blurted out too quickly. Somehow, that was exactly what I wanted to say. Though, I'm not sure why it was easy for me to confess that.

"Then what can I do to prove to you that I won't hurt you? That I never will? What will it take for me to belong in your life? As friends, or something more?"

His questions darted at me left and right. There were so many of them, but I knew what the answer was for all of them.

"I don't know."

Carlisle kept me in the hospital for another week. He explained to me that it was for observation of my progress, and that hopefully I'll be able to regain my memory back. No such luck. Eventually, I was released to the little house my mother and I lived in. She posted up pictures on the little space on the walls in desperation to bring back any recollection of my former life. There were old photographs of a young girl with brunette hair riding a bike, another of the same girl eating an ice cream cone with stains on her yellow shirt and cheeks. It was a trip down memory lane.

There was a picture of a younger Renee and I with a man with the same color hair as mine. He had a playful twinkle in his eyes, and brightening teeth. On his shirt he wore an officer's badge. The girl, I assumed was me, was about eleven or twelve. She was giving the man a kiss on the cheek, while Renee had both of her arms on their shoulders.

I wanted to ask who he was. He had one of those gentle faces, that made you trust him without a second's thought. I was scared to ask my mom. Whoever this man is, he wasn't at the hospital, which only means that he's no longer in our lives. I racked up my brain for anything that would lead me to his identity. Nothing.

Renee made me stay in bed for days. She catered to each and every one of my needs. I knew it was hard for her to adjust. Sometimes she would take days off and stay home with me to keep me company. We ate strawberry cheesecake which was soon becoming my favorite treat, and watched cheesy soap operas. Alice dropped by after school, chattering happily about the latest gossip.

Edward came too, tentatively. He didn't pressure me to let him in. He kept his distance, never coming closer than a couple of feet at a time.

He came into my house today, while Renee was out somewhere. Alice was nowhere in sight, but he had a sly smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hey there yourself." I was now self-conscious of myself. My hair was frazzled because I took a nap, and I was still in my pajamas.

"I was hoping you'd be awake." He had a backpack on his back. Duh. Of course, he'd just come home from school. Thanks _Captain Obvious_.

"Why?"

"You mom said that I could take you out for a bit. I thought it'd be nice to get out of the house."

"Sure, lead the way." I pulled myself up and sat down in the wheelchair that I'd be in for another week until my leg heals enough to use crutches. Edward pushed me out of the house as fast as the wheels would let him. Since I returned home, I took to sleeping downstairs in the makeshift pullout couch. It wasn't that comfortable, but it was passable.

As Edward pushed me forward on the sidewalk, a cute little girl around the age of six was riding her bike by us.

"Hi! My name's Carry, what are yours?" She was so adorable. Her front two teeth were missing and her blonde hair was tied up into two perfect pigtails. She was riding a pink bicycle, with training wheels and a white wicker basket in the front.

"Hi there. I'm Bella and this is Edward."

"What happened to your leg?" Carry asked, horrified. Her finger poked my leg with the cast, and I winced. It stung, but not as much as it used to. If I'd was her age, I would be a little scared too.

"Oh I got into a little accident. Don't worry, I'll heal soon." I shot her a reassuring smile to help ease her troublesome disposition.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The little girl jabbing her thumb in the direction of Edward. She wasn't trying to embarrass me. She honestly wanted to know. Her eyes were big and innocent, two deep pools of blue. Flecks of hazel were visible too. Those eyes..they look so familiar. I swear I've seen them before.

"Uhm, no. He's only a close friend of mine." Now it was Edward's turn to wince. He recoiled quickly and plastered a fake smile on his face to hide his pained expression. The little girl parked her bike, and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You should marry him one day. You look nice with him," Carry said in a rushed manner. Then, she got on her bike and zoomed past us in the opposite direction.

"I heard that." I tilted my head up to see an amused grin on Edward's face.

"Oh really?" I shot back.

"That's one _smart_ little girl." He drove me to the park where kids were running around having the time of their lives. He lifted me up onto one of the brick red park benches facing the swing set. Edward sat next to me, with one arm on my shoulder. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck, sighing contently.

"So..I'm only a close friend to you?" I've been awaiting that question. I knew it was coming yet I was still unprepared with no answer to give.

"Yes..and no. Yes you are a close friend, but I want you to be much more. You don't know how hard it's been for me. I try every hour of the day for any memory of you. Any that I might have overlooked. I'm scared that I'll never be able to be as close to you as before." Everything came rushing out and I couldn't stop it, nor did I want to. It was like the dam that blocked all my fears, my thoughts, cracked into two. I took a breath and went on, "I really like you Edward. Even though you're nothing but a complete stranger to me. You make me happy, you're the best part of my day. I want our relationship to prosper, but right now..it's just too soon. I don't want to hurt you and I think I may have by leading you on that day in the hospital. But I'm not sure I'm ready to take the plunge yet."

"I guess I understand most of what you said. So where does it leave us?" Good question. We sat there as children with their parents were screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs. They were either the ones being chased happily in a game of tag, or hiding in the small corners of the playground hoping not to get caught.

"We could be special friends?" I suggested. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. He laughed and the vibrations coming from his chest made me laugh too.

"You mean like friends with benefits?" He chuckled. Whoops. That wasn't what I meant.

"I suppose you can say that." For some reason my voice went an octave higher.

"If that's what you want us to be, I'll take it. Now what kind of ice cream do you prefer?" He was talking about the ice cream cart that was playing one of those melodies that you know will get stuck in your head later. A line of kids were forming, with their parents frantically searching their pockets for any spare change.

"What's your favorite?"

"I'm a sucker for Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough," Edward grinned sheepishly.

"Really? What does it taste like?"

"It's the best. You stay there, and I'll get some for us." He gave me a peck on the forehead and walked off to get in line.

"Well, well, well. Hello Bella." I turned around to see a short, lean girl with bushy, brown curls. What she lacked in height, she made up in her volume of hair. Her right hand was clasped around a wrist belonging it an annoyed little boy. He was trying to escape, but she had an iron grip on him.

"Do I know you?" Already, I had a bad feeling about her. Her arms were crossed and her eyes giving me a glare.

"You should. I'm Jessica, Edward's girlfriend," she sneered.

"You're lying. Edward would've told me if he had a girlfriend," I retorted. But there was doubt in my words. Jessica sensed it and went in for the pounce.

"Is that what he told you? Please. We've been going out for ages. He's just using you to make me jealous, which is so not working. Do you honestly think that he'd ever like a girl like _you_? Gag me. He has better taste than that." Now I was angry. She had no right to talk to me like that. I voiced my anger at Jessica girl and retailiated with some thoughts of my own.

"Oh yeah? If he has better taste, then why is he going out with you? I don't know you very well, but I know what type of girl you are. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're a class A _bitch_. Now, leave me alone. If you have anything to say, then you can say everything you want when Edward's here. Then we'll know the truth," I fumed.

"Bitch!"

"Skank!" I yelled back. A few stares and gasps were coming from the parents trying to cover their innocent's kids' ears, but I didn't care. I may have been making a major mistake, but right now, it was worth it.

"Takes one to know one," she smirked.

"How did you come up with that one? Your brother?" Jessica's face began turning different shades of red. If I wasn't so mad, I'd be laughing hysterically.

"No wonder your mom's single. Your dad didn't know what to do with a brat like you!" she laughed.

"What do you know about my mom?"

"Enough to know that your dad left her because he didn't want you."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She was lying. She had to be. Nothing she said is true. Breathe in, breathe out. She's only doing this to get a reaction from me. But, how does she know that I haven't ever seen my dad?

"Aww. How cute. Your mommy didn't tell you the truth? Aww. She's just as pathetic as you are." If I was close enough, I would've punched her in the face. She was getting so much pleasure out of my misery.

"What is going on here?" Just in time, Edward came to my rescue. Or Jessica's. We'll see if she's telling the truth or not.

"Oh Eddie, this girl was saying all these nasty lies," Jessica cooed. She opened her arms and leaned in for a hug, but Edward was pushing her away. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Jessica, are you dense? Or just plain ignorant of the fact that you are not my girlfriend? We've been broken up for weeks now. I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull, but I'm never going to ask you out again. Now, please go. I'm only asking you nicely this one time," he warned. She got the message, and after a loud shriek, she and her brother vacated the premises.

"Are you okay Bella?" He scooped some of the ice cream from the little cup with a pink spoon, feeding me it bit by bit, while taking some bites for himself. He was right. The ice cream flavour was delicious.

"I guess. I mean, I don't know." I swallowed and declined the next spoonful.

"What's wrong? You don't have to tell me, but I can help you if you do."

"That girl..Jessica..she said some things that are bothering me. She said that you and her are a couple. And that you were only using me. I don't believe her, because I think you're too sweet to do that. But what do I know? Then she told me that my dad left my mom because he didn't want me. I don't believe that either, but she seems to know more about my life than I do. And..if either of those things were true, then I might just break down." I didn't know which one hurt more. Losing Edward, or losing my dad. It was a no win situation.

"Bella, I need you to believe that neither of those things are true. Jessica, she's not worth your time. Yes, at one point I was her boyfriend. I'm going to be truthful and admit that. But, I ended that relationship because of two reasons. One, was the fact that she's obnoxious, clingy, and rude to anyone that's superior to her in any way. The second reason, was you. From the first day I met you, you had my attention. I didn't realize how much I cared about you until later though, because I was blind to how you intrigued me.

"You made me laugh, you made think. Your mind is unpredictable, like no one else's. There have been people that I could easily read their minds. Not literally of course, but they were an open book. Bella, you're highly intelligent. And not only that, you're beautiful. But your beauty is only one small part to why I like you so much. Please do not believe those lies you've been told. I would never do anything to hurt you. Not now, not ever."

I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to make me forget about everything, and let my mind escape. Who was I kidding? I could never only be friends with him.

"What about my dad?" He may have lifted my spirits about himself, but now, it's time to find out what really happened to my dad.

He sighed, not in an annoyed way, more like he was tired. " Please forgive me when I tell you. Alright. Two years ago, you and your parents were in a car accident. You and your mom were in critical condition, but you recovered quickly. Your father, Charlie, didn't. Bella, I'm so sorry. The driver that hit your car, had smashed into the driver's side. He didn't make it. From what you told me, he loved you very much. He would never leave you or your mom."

Okay, he's dead. My father's dead. I can accept that. He never truly left me then, not the way Jessica put it. That didn't stop the tears from flowing though. Soaking his shirt, I cried my eyes out. So that was the man that was in all the photos. Charlie. What hurts the most was that I'd never be able to remember him. In reality, it would be as if we'd never met.

Edward wiped my tears and held me close to him. Everyone already left the park as the sun was setting down.

"Twilight. Thus ending yet another day."

"Edward, thank you. Thank you for telling me the truth. It means a lot to me."

"Bells, you mean a lot to me. I'm going to do whatever I can to keep you in my life."

The sky was illuminated with colors purple, pink, yellow, orange. Twilight. The ending of one day, and the beginning of the next.


	16. Holiday Mischief

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**a/n**: It's now December for this story. Everybody's off on Christmas Break. Christmas is coming soon and we'll find out who's been naughty and who's been nice.

Playlist: I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift

* * *

**Holiday Mischief**

Edward has been so good to me, since that day. He makes me so happy, and sometimes, without even knowing it, I have this funny butterfly feeling in my heart. It's exhilarating and nerve-wracking at the same time.

I start school after Christmas break, and I'm nervous. It's not that I don't remember anything I've ever learned. Actually, it's all clear to me. It's the people I don't recognize. If there are more people like Jessica, then it's going to be a long week.

"You'll be fine. One of us will always be by your side to help you if anyone even dares to think about messing with you," Edward assured me. It's hard not to be convinced by his sincerity. He squeezed my hand, and my worries disappeared under his touch.

"Mmkay. If you say so." I managed a weak smile, and he responded with a shattering, crooked grin.

"I do. Now, let's go out to eat."

I've spent almost everyday with Edward and Alice. Sometimes, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper came along too. It was great being out and about, like it was a normal routine for us. Everyone meshed so well with each other, it's amazing that we all complimented each other so well.

Edward helped me off of my crutches to his silver Volvo, the ones I'm trying to get used to using now that I'm out of my bothersome wheelchair. I haven't quite gotten the hang of them, and the first day I tried them out, I broke Renee's vase that Charlie's stepmother had given her. But she didn't complain. It was an ugly little thing, oddly shaped with images of dancing radishes printed as a border. Renee was so happy, she made me my favorite dinner and gave me a lovely foot massage.

We were heading to a diner in La Push, one that Alice recommended for its delightful service, reasonable prices, and heavenly food. That and its very good looking waiters. When I asked her if she had seen anyone particularly cute, she blushed a faint pink and changed the subject.

The restaurant we were going to was called River's Edge Restaurant. It was a thirty minute car ride, but with Edward's insane driving and nonexistent traffic, we made it down there in fifteen minutes.

It was a beautiful place, an exquisite choice for any business. Located on the reservation of the Quileute tribe, the cozy eatery overlooking the ocean.

A beautiful native woman, with silky black hair down to her waist greeted us at the entrance. "Hello, my name is Emily, and I'll be your maître d' for the evening. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it should be under Cullen."

Like every other woman that has seen Edward, her eyes gazed on him a little longer than necessary. Unlike every other girl, she smiled encouragingly at me too, instead of sending me icy glares that would make Jessica and Lauren proud.

A few of the early birds were already inside, but since it was really nice outside, Edward and I chose a table out on the deck, where we could see the water rippling. The contrast of the cool breeze with beating sun was exceptionally wonderful. For a December winter in Washington, the weather was incredibly pleasant.

Edward pulled out the seat for me and I showed my appreciation by kissing him on the cheek. His cheeks flushed and for once I felt proud that I could get that kind of reaction from him. He had a goofy grin on his face and we were staring at each other, trying to see who'd blink first. It was so cliche. If you were an outsider watching us, you'd be rolling your eyes at how ridiculous and nauseating it was to watch it.

"Hi, my name is Jacob and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I get you guys something to drink?"

I reluctantly broke away, leaving Edward with a satisfied smirk. I turned to see a ruggedly handsome boy, young with chiseled good looks. He was tan, with apparent muscles that were clad in a white dress-shirt, and black vest. He had a wide, good smile and long shaggy hair. I've got to admit it, Alice was right. Jacob the waiter had nothing on Edward, but he was a close second easily.

"Bella? What do you want?" Edward's voice dragged me away from my not so innocent thoughts, and brought me back to the dinner table. I blushed as Jacob turn to give me a once-over. Weirdly enough, it made my blood rush to my cheeks.

"Oh! Water will be fine, thanks," I replied. Right now, my hair was starting to stick to my forehead because the cool breeze before, was gone, to be replaced with a humidity that would put Florida to shame. My throat was parched and my voice cracked. Water would very good right now.

"Same for me." Was it me or did Edward's voice seem a little rougher than usual? Sure enough, I caught him giving Jacob a hard stare, his eyes coal black, fists clenched tightly.

"Two waters. Got it. Is there anything you'd like to start off with? I recommend the Monterrey Bay Calamari. Our head chef, Sam, makes the best in this area. Absolute perfection."

"That sounds amazing. Doesn't that sound good, Edward?" I asked, nudging him playfully. When he didn't answer, I gave him a hard kick with my good foot that ended up hurting me more than it hurt him.

"Yes that does. We'll have two orders of that then. And we'll get the Surf & Turf to split. What do you want for dessert Bells?"

"The Chocolate Milkshake sounds delicious. Want to split Edward?"

"Sure."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes." Edward was short and now that we've placed our order, he put all his attention on me again.

"Okay then. I'll be back shortly with your drinks and appetizers," said Jacob cheerily. He winked at me and walked away whistling. What was that all about?

"What was that about Edward?" I demanded.

"Nothing," Edward replied innocently. He was using his dazzling powers on me now, I was sure of it. He was staring me down, with his emerald eyes that returned its natural gleam from its earlier black. Edward smiled, showing me all of his teeth, while at the same time massaging my fingers with his.

"I don't believe that for a minute. Now spill!" I barked, just as Jacob placed the two ice filled glasses in front of us. He expertly poured a pitcher of water into our glasses, and whisked away for the food. Edward, avoiding me, chugged down his glass of water quick and made a move to pour more. Since I was closer to the pitcher, I grabbed it before he could.

"Bella, can you please hand me that pitcher?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on," I argued. My grip on the pitcher was slipping because of my sweaty hands. Placing it between my lap, I wiped my hands on my jeans. I was pretty sure I got a few stares, but I wasn't about to back down anytime soon.

Groaning, he rubbed his forehead. "Look Bella, you know how I feel about you right?"

"Of course! And you know that I definitely, feel the same way." How could he ever doubt that? I knew he liked me, really like me. After all, he's been here for me ever since my accident, and never had he once left my side. He was like my personal sun. He brightened my day, and I couldn't get enough of his company. Sometimes, I'd tell him that he was like a drug, that left me intoxicated, wanting more and more.

"Then, you must know that it's very..difficult to restrain myself when others, generally boys, look at you. Especially that Jacob character. He looked at you like you were something to eat," he exclaimed, disgusted.

"What do you mean? No one sees me as beautiful except for you.." What is there that's beautiful about me? That's what I'm trying to figure out. Pale skin, limp hair, boring eyes. Dull. Dull. Dull. When you compare me with Edward, we're day and night. He's gorgeous, perfect in every way. I'm like gum stuck to the sidewalk. Sure, I'm there, and occasionally someone would notice me, but most of the time I'm ignored and and left alone.

"You do not see yourself clearly Bella. But yes, jealousy may have overwhelmed me before. I apologize for my behavior, and if it offended you in anyway," he apologized.

"That's okay Edward. You have no idea how I get when I see all those Barbie dolls clinging to your every word," I joked. But in all seriousness, it was true. I hated watching girls that were insanely and impossibly pretty throw themselves at him. Especially that one girl, Lauren. I only shutter when I think of her..

"Are you talking about one in particular?" Edward chuckled. How did he know? I swear, it seems like he can read my mind. It's so eerie, especially this time.

"Yes. I'm thinking about that one girl we met that day you took me out to see the school I'll be going to."

"Who? Lauren? Oh yes, that girl is a wonder. I swear, she is the devil herself.

It was a Friday afternoon, Edward and Alice came over to visit me, as usual. Jasper came along too because he wanted to spend some quality time with Alice. They often locked eyes with each other, and though their love wasn't as..public as Emmett and Rosalie's, just a glance of how much adoration was in their eyes for each other was enough to make you feel like you walked in a private moment.

Rosalie, as far I was concerned invited Emmett over for a little bit of fun. Disturbing. Not wanting to interrupt, we hadn't bothered to invite them along. Jasper tried, and when he was on the phone with them, he ended up turning a bit paler than usual. Paler than me, if you could believe it!

Jasper lifted Alice onto his back, while Edward pushed my wheelchair. It was silly, ridiculous, and laughable, but it was us.

"So this is Forks High," I said dully ten minutes later.

"Excited?" Alice asked, still on Jasper's back, bouncing up and down. It was a good thing she was so light, or else I'm afraid Jasper's back would've cracked.

"Not particularly."

"Look who it is. The wicked bitch of the northwest. Like you haven't made enough trouble in Jessica's life, now you have to come here and make her life a living hell?" A gorgeous girl was standing right in front of us, arms crossed and eyebrows knitted together.

She had the sort of blonde hair that belonged on a Barbie doll. In fact, she was practically her twin. With green eyes, and model thin body, she was stunning, though Rosalie still beat her by far.

The girl was wearing a short jean miniskirt and ugg boots, and a green stretchy top that made her eyes stand out.

If I wasn't so annoyed at that moment, I would think she was one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen, third to Alice and Rosalie. But, like Barbie, she had a plastic exterior and I could tell that she would make even Barbie look real by her personality.

"Excuse me?" Little Alice, bless her heart, jumped off of Jasper's back and stood menacingly. Her hands were on her hip, furious. Her size had nothing on her; she was terrifying though tiny.

"You heard me. She has some nerve to come here. After what she did to Jessica."

God! What is with these girls? Do they hate the fact that Edward and I are somewhat together? It seems like everywhere I go, I'm attacked by someone that wants to tear me apart, limb from limb.

"Lauren? I think you should go," responded Edward calmly.

"No, Edward, let me handle this." I got up from my wheelchair and miraculously stood up, without toppling over. I used Edward's arm as a crutch to hold me steady and stared right back at Lauren.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, and you can go ahead and report this back to Jessica as well. I want her to here this.

"First, I want to apologize for whatever happened to Jess. I know what it's like to be hurt by someone. It stings and I wouldn't want to wish that on anyone, not even her. But seriously. Is it really hard to believe that I love Edward? Why won't you just leave me alone and move on? There's nothing you can do to change how I feel about Edward. You can keep trying to break me down, but I promise, I promise you that your words won't pierce through me. You and Jess both need to move on with your life, because you're through messing with mine."

I sat back down after my speech because frankly, I was exhausted. I had no idea I had that much strength in me, and it took all of my effort not to collapse onto Edward. Alice had tears in her eyes, while Edward and Jasper were smiling encouragingly at me. Lauren was at a loss for words. She growled once, and left, but not before giving me a very rude hand gesture.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered because his breath was so sweet and cooling. I almost moaned out loud for Alice and Jasper to hear when he started to massage my tensely knotted shoulders.

He waited for me to answer, but when I couldn't, he leaned back down to whisper in my ear. "You told me you loved me," he chuckled.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Alice was now squealing quite loudly, and racing back home in the opposite direction. I groaned in protest and buried my head in my jacket.

When we got home, we found Rosalie and Emmett eating my mom's peanut butter brownies. Rosalie sworn that she would never eat anything so fattening, but it all changed the first time she smelt the aroma that was being given off by the brownies. They oozed out peanut butter and had a dollop of whipped cream on top. She promised that this would be the only exception, because they were too darn good to resist.

She was licking off a bit of whipped cream on Emmett's upper lip when we coughed loudly enough to interrupt them.

"Guess what?" Alice asked excitedly. She reached for one of the brownies but changed her mind when Emmett let out a loud burp.

"What is it Alice?" Rosalie perfectly arched one of her eyebrows while dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

"Bella just told Edward that she loved him," the pixie gushed. My faced burned as I tried to hide from the happy smirks and thumbs up that were spreading around the room.

"That's awesome Bells! I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. Even I knew it by now," teased Emmett. I rolled my eyes as he and Edward exchanged a male bonding moment and pounded fists.

"But don't forget you two, wrap it before you tap it!" warned Emmett. He winked at us as he threw a packaged item to Edward that he retrieved from his pocket. I almost fainted when I found out it was a condom. Edward blushed redder than I, and slapped Emmett on the head for his idiocy. This began an argument of how Edward was such a prude and that maybe now, he'd be getting some.

Lord have mercy, and kill me now.

"That afternoon may have been embarrassing, but for me, it was one of the best days of my life," laughed Edward.

I distracted myself by digging into the appetizers that arrived at the table. I didn't want to live it the first time, but now reliving it the second time, reminiscing it with Edward, it's the icing on the cake.

"Hey, Bells. Don't be ashamed. I've wanted to hear you say that for such a long time. And you know that I love you too." He cupped my face in his hands, even though my cheeks were blown up in tremendous proportions because of the food in my mouth.

I swallowed as much as I can without choking and said, "I love you too. I really do."

After that, nothing would keep Edward from paying attention to me. Not the delicious scent of the food. Not even Jacob returning one too many times to the table to check up on us and refill our glasses to the point where they almost spilled over the edge. It was bliss, and it was everything I wanted.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

"Alice! I can't believe you!" I yelled in frustration as I rummaged through my dressers. I was free from the crutches now, because my leg was healing at a rapid rate, and in a few short weeks, free from the cast that was so irritating. I moved from the living room cough to the bedroom upstairs because I could walk short distances now. Plus, Renee said that she changed her mind about moving to Colorado, whatever that meant.

At the moment I was searching for my comfy sweats, the ones I loved because they kept me so warm and were so soft to the touch. The house was freezing cold, it was near freezing. We had no heaters, and the fireplace downstairs had no logs to burn. Renee went out to gather what logs she could find with a nice man named Phil Dwyer, who she said was a close personal friend. Please, I could almost taste the attraction between them. It doesn't bother me much now, because I got to know him yesterday when he came over to dinner. He was very friendly but maybe a little too obsessed with baseball.

I gave up, knowing that Alice hid them somewhere for me to never see them again. She explained to me the first time she saw them that they were a disgrace to my long, slender legs and that I should set them on fire. Rosalie agreed with her, but at least sent me a sympathetic smile.

A draft of wind entered the room, and I was again determined to find them. Think like Alice. Think like Alice. If I was Alice, where would I hide my clothes? Then it struck me. It was so obvious, I couldn't believe I didn't think of it before.

Crossing my fingers, I stuck my hand under the mattress to feel something soft. I pulled it out to see my sweatpants, slightly wrinkled but nevertheless good to wear. I slipped them on over my shorts and instantly my legs were warmer. Bella one, Alice zero.

Sliding on my fuzzy slipper and coat, I walked next door to the Cullen house, my arms loading with presents. This year I was staying the night at Alice's house and spending Christmas with the Cullens. On New Year's, Renee and I were going to Seattle together for mother-daughter bonding.

Esme opened the door with a happy grin. She helped me carry the presents and let me inside the house. Of course it was warm and toasty inside their house. I wouldn't expect anything less.

"Bella! Hi! Wait, what are you wearing?" Alice slid down the banister of the stairs and was immediately disapproving my outfit choice. I frowned. It wasn't that bad. Purple turtleneck, and gray sweatpants.

"You need to find better hiding spaces Alice. I found these," I tugged at my pants, "under my bed. Care to explain?" She widened her eyes innocently.

"I just wanted you to wear something more figure hugging. I'm sorry, Bella." I didn't buy into her act one bit. But, she was my best friend, so I forgave her. She dragged me upstairs to perform some of her torture on me once more.

"Edward's taking you somewhere today. And he specifically told me to dress you up nicely, even though you're beautiful already." She gagged at that sentimental thought and ordered me to undress.

"As long as it's within reason."

She handed me a green cashmere sweater dress. Underneath, I was to wear black leggings and to finish the look, she handed me one boot. It was cute, flirty, and so not me. But, it was for Edward. I reminded myself that so I wouldn't complain and hurt Alice's feelings.

She brushed my hair and straightened it, even though it was naturally straight.

"There! Now you are ready. Go downstairs, Edward is waiting for you. And wear this too, so you won't catch pneumonia," instructed Alice. She gave me a thick winter faux fur jacket.

I wobbled slowly to see my first love waiting patiently at the bottom. He was wearing dress pants and a coat, but he was gorgeous. It must be snowing outside because there were white flakes on his jacket.

"You are so beautiful," Edward said lovingly as I headed towards him. I nuzzled my nose with his and tucked my head into the crook of his neck. "You're not so bad yourself," I joked.

He tilted my head up, and grinned. "Mistletoe." He pointed at the plant in the doorway that was hanging directly above us.

"We should obey Christmas tradition, then. No one wants to be a spoilsport at Christmas," I replied cheerfully.

I lifted my head up. I was close enough to see that there were tiny water droplets on his thick lashes. He leaned, closer and closer. We were about to kiss, so close..

"Get a move on, you two! Jasper's coming over soon and I don't think he'll like it if you two are blocking the door and making out too," yelled Alice. She aimed my slipper at Edward's head and narrowly missed. Edward got the message and lead me outside.

It seems like whenever we're about to kiss, someone, or something would interrupt us and ruin it all. We haven't shared our first kiss yet because of the timing. I wanted to cry out to the heavens for punishing me so. But I was silenced when I walked out into the driveway while holding hands with Edward. He had rented a sleigh for us, with a pure white horse in the front, tinkling the bells on its reins.

"Oh Edward! This is amazing. I can't believe you planned all of this," I praised. He chuckled and helped me on.

"I wanted to ride one of these since I was a kid. Having you here with me makes the experience so much better." I held onto his arm and leaned into his side as he grabbed the reins to get the horse to move.

"What's her name?" I nodded in the direction of the beautiful horse. She was white as snow, with her silvery hair in one long plait.

"Snowbell. You like her?"

"She's so beautiful. And gentle too. Normally, I've never seen horses so well behaved," I admitted.

"Just like you," he teased.

The snow poured down on us, as Edward drove us all around town. We got a few weird stares, but I didn't care. When the weather was chillier, Edward would wrap his arms around me protectively, and that would only burn me up.

I spent the time in carriage snuggling up to him, and trying to catch snowflakes on my tongue. After seeing me do it a few times, Edward asked me curiously, what I was doing. I giggled.

"I'm kissing snowflakes. Why? Have you never done it before?" I stuck my tongue out to catch one that was falling down. Unluckily, it landed on my nose instead of my tongue.

"No, but I'd rather be kissing something else." He softly kissed the tip of my nose where the snowflake had melted seconds before.

"Edward!" I laughed. He shrugged and continued to steer Snowbell.

"Kissing snowflakes is something that I still remember. It's one of the few things. I don't know why but I do. Whenever you see a snowflake drifting down, you have to catch one right on your lips. Kissing snowflakes! For every snowflake you kiss, that's how many kisses you'll get in real life," I explained to him. He cocked up one eyebrow and laughed.

"So do you mean, if I kiss, say, ten snowflakes, I'll get ten kisses from you?" He grinned.

"Haha, you wish. Those ten kisses don't necessarily come from only one person."

"We'll see about that."

It became a competition for us. We stopped at a park to let Snowbell rest and chew on a carrot while Edward and I raced to see how many snowflakes we could kiss. I knew what I was doing, but Edward had better aim. We were equally matched, and soon I lost count. My lips were turning blue and that's when I caved in.

"I give up! You, Edward Anthony Cullen are the best snowflake kisser in Forks, Washington. I'd bow down to your superiority, but I have a broken leg," I teased. He laughed and pulled a blanket from one of the compartments in the sleigh over me so I wouldn't be shivering.

"I counted twenty five flakes. That means I get twenty five real kisses. Pucker up, Bells." He puckered up his lips in a exaggerated motion and closed his eyes, and I saw my moment. Reaching as far as I can, I scooped up a pile of snow from the ground. Then, I threw it all at his face. I bursted out laughing when I saw his stunned expression. He wiped off his face with a smirk.

"You're going to pay for that, Swan."

I gulped and spat back, "I'm not afraid of you! Do your worse."

"You really shouldn't have said that." The corners of his lips were curved up mischievously. Snowbell was driving us back home, but I didn't trust him. He seemed much too happy.

Edward helped me get out and into the house where I discarded my wet outer layers.

Esme welcomed us with mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Me being me, I drank mine too early and the chocolate liquid scalded me throat, which resulted in me panting and Edward rushing to get me cold water to wash it down with. After the incident, Edward said he had something to show me in the living room.

"I don't think I can wait until tomorrow for you to open one of my presents. Now before you argue, they're small presents, and I want to shower you with gifts. But this one I want to see your face." He was really excited, he couldn't stop moving and it was sweet to see. He sat me down on one of the loveseats in the living room and brought to me a small box wrapped in dark blue sparkly paper. There was a baby blue ribbon tied in a neat bow over it.

I slowly, pulled the ribbon apart, remembering to keep it later because it was pretty. I unwrapped the box to see..

"Oh Edward! It's perfect!"

* * *

**a/n**: I am very happy to say that next Thursday, on May 29th (my birthday!), I'll be launching my new story, If You Were Mine. So be on the lookout for that!

Here's a sneak peek teaser into the next chapter:

_It all came rushing back to me. The memories leading up to the accident. Everything that had happened. I remembered more clearly than before. It was like one big flashback._

_"Edward! I remember..I remember now.."_ _I sobbed._

And here's a preview of my next story:

_"__The infamous Edward __Masen returned, Bella." _

_No..no! It couldn't be. The bastard that broke my heart far too many times came back? No! Why? My life was finally on the right track. Because of him, I was in that catatonic state. Because of him, I couldn't trust anyone. Because of him, I lost the ability to love until I had met..  
_

Have a wonderful weekend everyone! Don't forget to leave me a review (:


	17. Author's Note

**Sorry, this isn't a new chapter.**

**I hate to write this but, I have to, because it isn't fair to you awesome readers or myself.**

**As you know lately, the story hasn't been getting as much reviews as it used to, and I'm just pointing this out. It's not because I want more reviews or anything, but lately I feel like the story has been dragging on myself, and it was only a matter of time before I became uninterested or you readers will. **

**I don't know really what to do, because I want to continue on with the story, but at the same time, it's becoming a burden for me to update. It used to be fun for me to write up ideas and create what was going to happen next. Now? It's more like a chore. And I don't think it's fair for the readers, i.e you, to have to deal with a poorly written chapter mainly because of my disinterest.**

**So what does this means? It means that this story is on hiatus (as well as my other story too) for a period of time. I don't know when I'll start writing again. Maybe never. I just wanted to let everyone know about it so that they are informed and not let wondering why I haven't updated. **

**It's a long author's note (which I hate because it's long and not straight to the point enough), so I'll end it here. **

**You readers are so totally awesome, and you deserve so much better than my recently crappy chapters (: I hope you all will understand and won't hate me (too much anyway.)**

**oh teenuh**


	18. Receiving Presents and Exchanging Kisses

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**a/n**: I'm back, for now. Why? Because when it's summer vacation and you have no plans yet and all your friends are consumed in their own little worlds, you tend to have a lot of spare time (time that your mother wants you to spend wisely, hah.) So I'm extremely bored when I wrote this. So bare with the bad quality. Anyway, I'm planning something huge for the next chapter - if there is one.

Playlist: Everything to You - Jimmy Robbins (Listen to this! It nearly made my heart melt.)

* * *

**Receiving Presents and Exchanging Kisses**

"Oh! Edward! It's perfect!" I gushed. There was a little navy velvet box, neat in the center of the box.

"Silly Bella. Your gift is inside of the box." Oops. I knew that. He bent down on one knee, with the box in his hand. Oh no, he wasn't really serious was he? We were so young! He must have been intoxicated by Esme's hot chocolate, because he was not thinking straight. I braced myself when he opened the box.

In it was a beautiful white gold ring with three emerald gemstones alternating with two diamonds. The emeralds precisely matched the colors of Edward's eyes, reflecting a beautiful shine. I don't know much about jewelry, but the from the looks of it, it probably cost a fortune. More than Renee's house and car combined.

"Edward, I can't accept this. This is way too much. I thought when you said you had small presents, you meant gumball machine small not engagement ring big," I reasoned with him. Obviously, he didn't agree with me, because his eyebrows furrowed together and he pursed his lips in disapproval.

He took hold of my hand, squeezing it, at the same time taking the ring out of the box and placing it on my left ring finger. "Bella, this didn't cost me anything. And no, it's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring that Carlisle gave to Esme before they married. She passed it down to me and hoped I'd give it to you. Please take it, and I'll promise you that we'll be together, always. We may not be old enough to be married, or even engaged, but I promise you that we'll still be together when we are. I love you Bella, you are my world now. You always will be."

"I love you too Edward."

Traitor tears began to flow, and I was at a loss for words. What do you say to a guy that was as sweet as him? I nodded, and accepted his promise, reminding myself silently that I will never take this ring off (except for when I'm taking a shower, because with my luck, it'll slip off my fingers and down the drain).

"Come on, Esme wants everyone together for a family picture. It's one of her family traditions that she simply insists on." He rolled her eyes, but I thought it was a sweet gesture. I haven't celebrated a real Christmas since..I don't even remember. That might be because of my lack of memory for anything earlier than the incident, but even so.

There was one memory that I remember though. It wasn't a pleasant one, but it was all I had. It may not at all be a memory, because I was dreaming when I thought of it. But..it was so real, too real for me to ever dream up.

I was maybe fourteen at the time, maybe fifteen. It was Christmas morning, and the house was extremely quiet. There were no jingling bells, no carolers on our porch. Renee was in her room sleeping, snoring. She had her arm tucked under her, most of her hair hidden by the covers. It was cold in her room, and the left side of the bed was empty. Still, I had a need, an urgency to jump on her, and wake her up. Why? I don't know. It was an impulse, I guess you could say. Renee groaned under the covers, and stuck her head out.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why the heck are you jumping on me this early in the morning?" Her voice was literally dripping with venom. I flinched, and lowered my head down.

"It's Christmas, mama. Aren't we going to celebrate?" The young me had said. She was pouting and her eyes were brimmed with tears that she was desperately trying to hold back.

"No. Now go back to bed. I'll wake you up later." And that was all she said before she wiped out. The younger me sighed. It was the first Christmas I assumed without Charlie. The months following the accident was critical for Renee. She was more on edge, more aware of the world around her. It was depressing how it seemed the life of her was sucked out.

I sighed and crawled back into my own bed. I stared at the picture in the frame beside me on my night time table. I closed my eyes and little drops began to stream down my face.

"Bells, what are you thinking about? That frown on your face shouldn't be here, especially on a day like today."

I snapped out of my flashback and turned to face Edward. His eyes were filled with emotions such as worry and discontent. It made my heart swelled to see that he truly does care for me. That maybe, just maybe, he might care for me more than I him.

"I'm sorry. I was..remembering something. I guess I was sort of swept up in my thoughts," I sighed. He had one hand on my waist, the other clutching my free hand.

"Do you mind telling me what it was about? You don't have to, but I would like to know what's troubling you."

"Just..I was thinking about the last Christmas with Renee. It's the only thing that's clear in my mind. But, it wasn't pleasant. Mainly because Renee was bitter about spending Christmas alone. It was..a few months after the accident, the wound was fresh for her and me both."

"Bella, you know I would give anything for you to have your father back. I truly would. It's really unfair to you, how I have both my parents and you have your mother." His voice ached with sadness, longing to wash away my misery.

"You know Edward, I think I'm pretty grateful. True, I may not have Charlie around anymore; it does make me sad how I don't have a chance to get to know him. But if it was here, I don't think I would have gotten the chance to meet you and your family. Actually, you, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are my family. I don't know what I would do without you guys." My words were sincere and true.

He held me close, while we walked to the family room where everyone was gathered. Jasper had Alice sitting in his lap, her tiny pixie frame contrasting with his more muscular body. Esme and Carlisle were behind the red sofa, holding each other, both in bliss and serendipity. Rose was leaning on Emmett on the sofa, like she need him for support. And she did.

"Bella! Edward! Come quick. The photographer is about to take our picture," Esme rushed, as she pointed to the small man standing behind the camera.

"My name is Felix and I'll be your photographer for today. Now, you must be Bella and Edward, yes?" He was smiling at us, as he directed us to the couch. He informed us politely that he wanted us to sit on the ground, me leaning on Edward's chest, and him holding my waist. I blushed furiously mostly when he said that we looked fantastic together. Edward merely chucked and did what he was told.

"Big smiles! Bella, smile dear. Okay, ready everyone? One, two, three!" The flash from the camera blinded me momentarily for a few seconds. Little stars swirled around me, like in those silly Saturday morning cartoons.

"Perfect! Thanks everyone!"

I sighed and leaned back to where my head was originally on Edward's chest. The pounding of his heart was comforting to hear. I closed my eyes for only a moment, savoring today and the ring that was now perched on my finger.

**Christmas**

I must've fallen asleep during that time when we were taking pictures because when I woke up, it was in an unfamiliar room. I groaned, shaking my head to think clearly. This was not Alice's room, with the walls were a rich gold, and there was gold carpet matching it, in a lighter shade. This was so far from Alice's room, with the lilac hues.

"Your hair looks like a haystack, but I like it," the familiar melodic voice said from beside me. Even though I had his voice memorized, he surprised me so much, that I nearly fell out of bed.

"Edward! Is this your room?" It was as amazing as his sister's. The western wall were stacked after stack with cds and albums. Hie had a better collection than a record shop. There were low drapes, and the southern wall was one giant window.

"I hope you don't mind, but you fell asleep, and I moved you up here. Don't worry, Alice changed you. I wouldn't be a gentleman if I allowed otherwise," he smiled smugly. I looked down, and sure enough, I was in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Sometimes, I can't help but love Alice.

"Where did you sleep?" Surely he didn't..but did he?

"On the couch. You still have your virtue, Bella," he teased. I blushed and got out of bed and leaped into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Isabella Marie Swan." Normally I'd hate it when someone would pronounce my full name, but when he said it, it made me actually love the name. Namely because he was the one that said it.

There was this awkward moment, where the both of us were leaning in, anticipating for the kiss that we so long wanted. But when our lips were only centimeters apart, I remembered that I had not yet brushed my teeth. There was no worse way to start a morning than with bad breath. I ran out of his arms, and into the bathroom, not stopping when he called my name several times.

When I dared to take a peek in the mirror, I was shocked at how horrible I looked. My hair, was indeed a haystack. No, that would be an understatement. It was about ten times worse than a haystack. More like a trash heap. There were pieces sticking out in different directions, and my bangs were incredibly frizzy. I was trying to find some positive outlook on this whole situation. The best one I came up with was, hey, at least there were no drool stains on my t-shirt.

After ten minutes of fighting with my brush, my hair was somewhat presentable. I tied it back into a slick ponytail and brushed my teeth frantically, eager to run back into his loving arms. I opened the door and nearly fell backwards when I saw him outside, waiting for me, his hands in his pockets shyly. He smiled when he saw me, and I returned it.

"Welcome back. Are you ready for breakfast?" He was such a gentleman, it was almost suffocatingly sweet.

"Nope, I'm not hungry yet. I want to sit in the living room and open presents under the tree with everyone," I replied cheerfully. Most days I would be sarcastic and almost bitter in the morning. Today, was different, and there was a contagious feeling of good cheer being spread around.

"But you haven't eaten for hours! You fell asleep before you ate dinner," he argued. We were down the stairs and he was leading me towards the kitchen, but before we reached the entrance way, I made a u-turn and went in the opposite direction, where the living room was.

"Oh Edward. Don't be a scrooge. Let's get the whole family together, and then we'll eat breakfast alright? I haven't cooked anything yet either, so there's not much to eat except for leftovers from last night," reminded Esme. She was under the tree, scooping out all the presents, which were several. The pile would be half of my height if it was ever stacked.

"Right, mother," he mumbled. He was adorable when he listened to his mom. Unlike some kids that resented their parents, I could tell Edward and Alice had a lot of respect for theirs.

"Edward, can you be a dear and fetch the others? Carlisle is outside clearing out the driveway, but everyone else is in the den." He nodded and kissed me swiftly on the cheek before he departed. It was very chaste, but I couldn't help but flush because his mother was still in the room.

I settled down next to her in hopes of creating meaningful conversation - or help her separate each pile of gifts.

"I've seen he's given you the ring, Bella. I wouldn't want anyone else to wear it but you," smiled Esme. Her dimples were more pronounced when she smiled like so, and made her beauty more enhanced than it already was.

"Yes, Esme. Thank you so much. It makes me glad that you approve of me so. I know I'm not the most intelligent, or pretty, or anything really besides clumsy." She stopped what she doing and faced me.

"Bella, I never believed it when Edward said you didn't see yourself clearly. But I can see what you mean. You make him happier than I've ever seen him. Before he met you, he was a shell of a person. Yes, he had that Jessica girl, but deep inside, he and I both knew it wasn't going to last. She was a temporary fix. When you came, it was like he had an epiphany. He smiled more, laughed more. Like a comet had flashed across a sky that had been under an eclipse so long. His world had definition again. As for such things as beauty, you simply are beautiful. You're the natural kind of radiant that doesn't need make-up plastered on your face to be gorgeous. You already are."

I smiled at my mother figure. We've grown closer since I've first met her on my way home from the hospital. "Thank you Esme. I appreciate that."

Edward came in, being followed by Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice. The two couples were polar opposites, but they were..so right together. I wouldn't be able to imagine Alice with anyone other than Jasper, and it'd be wrong to think about Rosalie without Emmett. Carlisle came in too, with white flakes in his hair from the snow he'd been shoveling.

"Time for presents!" exclaimed Alice. She was excited, more than usual. "Let's start with Bella."

I was about to protest when she cut me off and practically shove a present into my hands. It was in green wrapping paper with little bears on them. "It's from Jasper and I. We hope you like it."

I opened my present to see a delicate heart shaped glass container, filled to the top with hundreds of colorful paper stars. Each one was more perfect than the last, and it was topped off with a pink bow tied on top of the container. It was such an Alice gift, and I loved it.

"It's said in Asian customs that for every thousand stars you make, a wish will be granted. And there's one thousand and one stars in there, so you can make a wish Bella," Alice explained.

"Did you make this?" I asked quietly.

"Most of them. Jasper helped too. It was worth all the sore thumbs," she laughed. I got up from my seat and hugged her. I thanked both of them and Emmett handed me my next present.

"This is from Rosalie and I. We weren't nearly as creative as Alice, but we tried." The package was not light, but it wasn't heavy either. I shook it a couple of times, and it sounded like it filled up the entire box. Taking it apart slowly, I opened it to find a little honey colored teddy bear. He was wearing a Seahawks' uniform and sneakers. He was so cute that I wanted to eat him up.

"I made the bear, but Rosie here picked out the outfit. Sorry Bella, I know that you prefer the Cardinals but -"

I cut him off before he could babble on anymore, "Emmett, this is perfect. I love it, even if I'm not a big fan of the Seahawks. Thanks you guys. I know you put in a lot of work into this."

"Squeeze the bear and listen!" He laughed. I eyed him suspiciously, but Rosalie glared. She tried to subtly kick him in the shin, but everyone was watching them, trying to hold in their laughter.

I did what he told me to do, and listened. "Roar! I'm Emmett the tough grizzly bear! Roar! I'm going eat you in your sleep! Ouch! Sorry, Rose, I was just joking! Ouch! Okay, do you know how to do a better job? Ouch! Hey, that's not very nice Rosie. My head hurts now. I need a kiss to make it all better. Ouch! What do you mean it's still recording? Oops." The tape cut off and I was in hysterics. As was the rest of the family. Esme was trying hard to conceal her laughter but it was a worthless attempt. Edward was almost rolling on the floor.

"This is great guys. I love it," I praised them. The worried face Rose had on disappeared and she shot me a grateful glance.

I moved onto to a medium sized package that was from Carlisle and Esme. It was very light; I could lift it with one hand easily. Inside was a picture frame, carved, with a picture of the entire family in it. It was only taken yesterday, so I knew that they paid for it to be developed quickly. No one in it looked alike, with the exception of Jasper and Rosalie, who were twins, but we were like pieces of a puzzle, fitting together perfectly. I knew straight away that this picture would be placed alongside the one of my real parents and I.

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle. I wouldn't want anything else." The present giving and receiving took almost the entire morning. Everyone opened each present individually, just as I, because it was more heartfelt that way.

Carlisle received several medical books, and art pieces, courtesy of Esme.

Esme was given a cookbook, new gardening tools, and a music composition written by Edward. We listened intently as he played skillfully for her, which was just as beautiful as my own lullaby that he showed me days before.

Emmett, the big brother, was piled with a variety of his favorite sport memorabilia he'd been wanting.

I gave Rosalie a necklace that matched her eyes. She put it on straight away, and that's when Emmett handed her her gag gift; a mirror. She playfully swatted him, and received her real gift, which was a donation made in her name to an orphaned child in South Africa. It was the perfect gift for her, because she adored children.

The entire family pitched in to buy Alice her Gucci dress that she'd been hinting at. Of course, Alice had more than enough money to buy it herself, but sometimes, it was just more fun to us to see her surprised look.

Jasper now had a collection of new civil war books, and a new barbecue grill, for those late night barbecues he'd been craving.

It was almost predictable what Edward was going to get. Ten new never been released cds were now in possession (though I have no idea how the Cullens managed to get their hands on the Linkin Park album when a demo hasn't been released yet either.)

Esme left, along with everyone else to prepare our very late lunch. So this gave me time to give Edward my gift to him. It wasn't that I didn't want the whole family to find out what it was, but I thought it was a more...intimate and private moment, and I wanted it to cherish it without the onlooking eyes of his sister and best friends.

"Edward, I have something I want to give you. I know you said that you don't need anything, but I knew this had to be yours," I explained to him. He was about to argue, when I interrupted him.

"Open it!" I almost yelled. This was what I've been waiting for the entire day. His almost mediocre reaction was killing me. Finally, the ribbon was off, the lid was open, and my surprise was there for him to see.

From the day I saw it in the little antique store window, I knew it was the most perfect gift for Edward. I spent all day searching for something that Edward didn't have yet, but what do you get a guy who could have everything? Who basically did?

It costed over two hundred dollars, for such a silly, material item, but I didn't think it mattered. So, I convinced Renee to give me a temporary loan, and have been working my butt off to pay off my dues. It took two weeks of chores, and finally, I had the money to buy it. Early the next day, Alice and I sneaked off to buy it. Sure, it's been hard keeping in a secret, but the shocked expression on Edward's face was well worth it.

"B-Bella, I don't know what to say. This is incredible. I can't believe..how did you find it?" He held the miniature piano in his hands, carefully, so he wouldn't drop it. One of his hands slid over the cover. My eyes crinkled as he reveled over the gift. I opened the lid of it, to hear Claire De Lune by Debussy ring out in its smooth melody.

"Oh it caught my eye the other day. I knew that this was one of your favorite compositions, and it's one of mine too. It reminds me of the day when we were in your car and we listened to it as you drove me home. One of my favorite memories, too."

He stared at me, incredulous. I started to get worried. Did he not like it? He could always return it, but...The hurt reached my eyes before I could stop it, and he noticed.

"Oh, no, Bella, this is by far the best gift I've ever received, birthdays included. But, how is it that you remember that day? That was before your accident..and I haven't told you that Debussy was my favorite either..Do you know what this means?" I gasped as realization dawned onto me.

"I-I'm getting my m-memory back?" I trembled. It was a scary thought to know everything that's happened to me again. All the birthdays, the tears, the good times, everything that I desired for so long.

"I think so, Bella," he whispered before placing his cold lips to my forehead.

"What was the other gift that you wanted to give me Edward? You said you had a few more," I mumbled. He grinned and went under the tree. That gave me a few seconds of looking at his..ahem behind while he crawled to get whatever he was trying to find.

"Here's one of them." He gave me a piece of paper, and I stared at him dumbfounded until I looked at it more closely. It was a drawing of the two of us together holding hands. It was drawn by a child obviously, because some of the colors went outside the lines, but you can tell a lot of effort went into it. We were standing by a tree, and there was a little girl not too far off riding her bike.

"Hey..is this the little girl we saw the other day? Carry?" I've only seen her once or twice more since that day when Edward took me out to the park. But her eyes were still as blue as the day I first saw them, and she was still sweet as ever. The last time I saw her, she handed me a handpicked flower fro ma garden. Granted, it was from my mother's garden, but hey, it's the thought that counts.

He nodded and chuckled. "She gave me this when I went over to her house the other day to give her mother some cookies that Esme baked."

"She's one talented little girl," I mused. Carry used the exact green that was found in Edward's eyes. The resemblance was uncanny, but the real Edward was more breathtaking.

"Here's the second present for you, come here." He brought me to the piano, and requested that I sat down.

"Another song? Edward, you didn't have to." But he insisted. His fingers slid effortlessly over the black and white keys, playing for me a song that I haven't yet heard. It was every bit as good as my lullaby; better even. It started off slow, but then changed key and was more upbeat. The complexity of it left me in awe as I quietly listened to his song. A little bit after, his fingers slowed down, and it was over.

"That was, wow." There were no words to explain it. None would justify it. I could say that I loved it, but that wouldn't be enough either. Edward must have understood what I felt because he pressed his lips to mine. Finally, the kiss I long awaited for. He parted mine, and we moved in perfect sync. He was gentle, but the pressure of his lips was more than I can take. Eventually, I had to stop for air. He was gasping loudly too, his cheeks tickled pink.

"Edward..."

"Bella Swan, that was positively the most amazing kiss ever. Now please shut up so I can wow you with more of my kissing expertise," he teased. I giggled, but he caught me off guard and kissed me again. I don't know how long we were going at it before someone interrupted us.

"Ahem. Not that the sight of my brother and my best friend exchanging saliva isn't comforting, but Esme wanted me to tell you guys that lunch is ready," Alice said calmly. My face turned red as I nodded. I was getting up from the piano bench when Edward grabbed ahold of my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Eating. In case you forgot, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday and I'm starving. We can continue the make-out fest later, lover boy." He rolled his eyes, but still kept me near him as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Sorry, love."

The Cullen house was anything but quiet as we ate our food. Emmett provided us with loads of entertainment, by retelling some of his antics. Rosalie was embarrassed by some, because they concerned her and Emmett quickly shut his mouth after she hissed at him. Throughout the lunch, Edward would casually place his hand on my knee and rubbed it, teasingly, moving it a little higher, to mid-thigh. At one point, I almost groaned out loud for everyone to hear. That was when I stepped on his foot not too gently and he behaved well for the rest of the lunch.

Afterwards, we were in his room, listening to music, with Alice and Jasper. They were in their own little world, as Edward and I were comparing the artists that were playing. They left ten minutes after I had gotten into an argument with Edward about whether Chopin or Liszt were the better composer. He won of course, because he unfairly kissed me again, more roughly this time. I wrapped my arms around his head, tangling my fingers into his hair.

"Bella.."

* * *

**a/n**: Most of the gifts are on my profile, so you can go check them out. Yeah, it was a boring chapter, but there's something big I have planned soon. I was just wondering, if you guys want me to keep the rating to a T or bump it to M? If you guys do want me to change it, then I'll do my best to write a somewhat classy, and tasteful lemon for the next chapter (or the next one, depending on how I want it all laid out). But if you guys want to keep it cute and fluffy (even though there have been parts that are very borderline T-M), then that's what I'll do. I have two big plot ideas so it doesn't matter which one. Whatever floats your boat. Just tell me in your reviews!


	19. All Of Your Love

**a/n**: So, the majority of you wanted me to change the rating. Very well, so here's the lemon you all requested! It's my first one so don't judge too harshly by it. I tried to make it as...romantic (and probably unrealistic too) as possible. Let's all assume that Bella's on birth control because it wouldn't be as sweet if Edward had to stop to unroll a condom. Ookayy. If you don't want to read it, then you don't have to. I'll post a summary at the end of this chapter, and the beginning of next chapter. Lemon lemon lemon. In other words, sexual content. You have been warned.

Playlist: Right Where You Want Me - Jesse Mccartney

**M RATED CONTENT M RATED CONTENT M RATED CONTENT M RATED CONTENT M RATED CONTENT M RATED CONTENT M RATED CONTENT**

* * *

**All Of Your Love**

"Bella.."

"Hmm?" I pulled away to look at him, his expression was soft, like an angel in disguise. Maybe he was. My angel that is. I kissed him again after a few seconds when he didn't respond.

"Are you sure?" He mumbled. Of course I knew what he was thinking about. Was I sure? I've never met anyone like him before. He was so sweet, and every second without him made it seem like a part of me was missing. Corny, and very cliche, but it was true. When I'm back in his arms, it wasn't that I was healed, it was as if I'd never been wounded. So am I sure? I knew deep down that I wanted him to be my first, and I'm his first too; he told me. I believe him.

"Yes, Edward. I want you, now. No, that doesn't even cover it. I _need_ you. Please." It was almost a plead. He nodded, and we were embraced again in another passionate kiss. He lifted me midway, and carried me to the door, even though our lips were glued together. He locked the door, which was a good idea; I would of never thought of it. I could only imagine the consequences if he hadn't. If Emmett came bursting in for some ridiculous reason, or maybe Alice and Rosalie, wanting quality girl time. Esme possibly, calling us down for some other family event. I shuddered involuntarily.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" He was unbelievably thoughtful, mistaking my shudder for my thoughts for a shiver instead.

"I'm fine, Edward. Please, I need you now."

I escaped from his grasp, and began to unbutton his blue dress shirt. I undid them slowly, at a sluggish rate. He quietly groaned, from either frustration or pleasure, or maybe both. When the last button was off, he threw off his shirt in the closet, which when observed, was very out of place with the rest of his room in tip top shape. I don't think there was even a smudge on his window.

My hands roamed furiously over his smooth chest. It was hard and cool, just like ice, I thought.He chuckled, but stopped when my hands meandered to his belt. Edward put his hands on mine, and stopped me from unbuckling it.

I looked at him, confused. "I hardly think it's fair that you are allowed to see all of me, when your shirt isn't off." I narrowed my eyes at him, and mumbled indiscreetly how it's not fair that he was a modern day Adonis, while I was a simple plain Jane.

He reached for the hem of my shirt, pulling it up over my head, revealing my tan bra. I wasn't accounting on this..happening at all, so the Victoria Secret bra and panty set that Alice bought for me was still in its package in my room, under my bed.

I blushed as he studied me, committing to memory of how I looked, topless. Or almost topless.

"My turn," I whispered. I unbuckled his belt, and threw it without paying attention where it landed. I unzipped his zipper, and caught him moaning under his breath, as if he was trying to hide it from me. He stepped out of his jeans because it was easier to do so.

In one swift move, he had my pajama bottoms off. We stared at each other for a little bit. Maybe because we were both so new at this. I've never seen a guy in his underwear before, and if I did, I don't have any recollection of it. Edward, was a virgin as well. The only person he might have had a peek at was his little sister Alice, but that would be wrong on so many levels. Incest.

Edward definitely had no problem unhooking my bra, which made me curious, and suspicious at the same time. He merely shrugged as my bra came loose in his hands. He dropped it onto the floor and murmured, "My god you are beautiful."

I blushed, and made a helpless attempt at trying to shield my breasts by crossing my arms over my chest, but as I said, it was no use. Edward was almost angry when he witnessed what I was about to do.

"Bella Swan, you are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. Do not be embarrassed, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Please, listen to me. You're the only one I'll want," he said. I nodded, and removed my hands. I pulled off my panties too, my old, worn out panties, and tossed them carelessly.

"Your turn, Edward," I smirked, but I knew I was as red as a tomato. Keeping a cool exterior will be better for my face. As long as I can pretend that it's not a big deal, the quicker my blush will fade. As least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself.

He shrugged, and pulled down his boxers. I was trying my hardest not to look, because that might be impolite. So i focused on his face instead. He was breathing harder and harder, his breaths coming out ragged and short. Not wanting to waste any time, I kissed him again, more forcefully than any of the other kisses so far.

He grunted and picked me up, and I reacted like how any other teenage girl would; I squealed. He carried me in his arms, bridal style, to the bed, and put me down tenderly as if I was made of glass.

"I'm not quite so delicate as you think, Edward," I complained. I blushed halfway through my rant when he was staring at me with such intense concentration.

"Aren't you?" He said it so low, that I wasn't sure if he intended for me to hear it at all.

I laid patiently, waiting for him to make a move. He came at me at a crouch,assuming attack position. I gulped. But I had nothing to worry about. Edward was as gentle as ever. He trailed kisses all over my body, starting at my forehead. When he was nearing my lips, I wanted so badly to taste him. He placed a kiss on the side of my lips, but never on them. I was frustrated and pulled his head so I could kiss him properly. He deepened it, with his tongue begging for entrance. I granted it knowing that this was everything that I wanted it to be.

He positioned himself at my entrance, hesitantly. "Are you really sure about this Bella? I don't want to take anything away from you. Especially your innocence."

I shook my head. "There's not to reconsider, Edward. This is what I want. I know I'm not going to regret it in the morning. Please believe me."

He nodded. He tried to be as gentle as possible, sliding in only partially. I winced slightly. It was a bit painful, more than I would have thought. I sucked in an intake of air. He hadn't broken through my virginity yet either. I can only imagine how much worse that would feel.

"Are you alright, Bella? It's not too late to decide otherwise." He stroked my cheek softly, as a single tear brushed down it.

"I'm fine. Please, don't worry about me. I can handle it."

Edward moved in a little deeper than before, the sting of it almost shaking me. He paused, letting me accustom to his size. I sighed. After a bit, the pain subsided, now only a dull pang.

"Does it still hurt, love?"

"Only slightly. You can move now, Edward. It doesn't hurt much anymore." He pulled himself almost all the way out, and then thrusted in again. There was a surge of pleasure coursing through my body.

He moved quicker, but still attentive to my facial expressions. He didn't want to hurt me, cause me any more pain than necessary. I knew that in his arms that I would be safe, protected.

I bit my bottom lip, and turned away from his loving face. To see him so intent on my happiness..it was more than I could take.

"Isabella, don't look away from me. I need to see your face." His thrusts were more deep, and shorter. I turned to him, and settled for pulling him close to me. His hands moved from my head to down to my breasts, circling around one of my nipple. It hardened underneath his cold touch.

I don't know why I haven't noticed it before. His skin was always so cool, different from the warm room temperature. It was nice though, because combined with my heat, it made it that much more pleasurable.

It was building, I knew it. He knew it too, and made his thrusts quicker than before.

"Edward, it's coming. I can feel it." It was in my grasp, and I was so close.

"Yes, I know Bella. I can feel it too."

Then it did.

My climax came on strong, triggering off Edward's. It was a wave of ecstasy, rolling over me, one wave over another. I sighed, and leaned into Edward. He was experiencing the same thing, and was smiling with a hint of bliss.

He was about to pull out, when I stopped him.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Don't move. I just..don't want to feel empty again," I mumbled. He held me closer, and dragged the covers over me so I wouldn't be cold. I drifted to sleep, with Edward humming my lullaby.

The next morning, I awoke to a loud banging on the door.

"Bella! Edward! Get up you lazyheads! Carlisle's taking the entire family to go ice skating!" Emmett's voice was loud enough that it got me to open my eyes.

"Emmett! Please knock off of that incessant pounding. We'll be down in a minute," said Edward rationally.

I mumbled into his chest, "Do we have to Edward? The door is locked; we could stay here for the rest of the morning without any interference."

He let out a throaty laugh, and I felt his chest tremor. "No can do love, if we don't get up now, Emmett will rampage through the door and catch us indecent. Come on, I'll make it up to you later."

I smiled mischievously, "Really? And how are you planning to do that?"

"By giving you a repeat of last night's performance," he teased. He tickled me under my ribcage, making me giggle until I couldn't handle it any longer.

"Alright! I'm up!" I threw my hands up in defeat. Edward definitely has some surefire ways of persuasion.

I gathered up my clothes that were thrown carelessly last night, and dressed in them.

I gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back soon. I need new clothes." He grinned before putting on his own boxers.

Rushing to Alice's room, I saw her equipped with a brand new outfit in one hand, folded and ready, and a plate of food in the other. My stomach growled noisily. That pixie. She was using the food as bait. Whatever, I needed to get dressed, and Alice always has acceptable clothes for me to wear.

"There you are! You're certainly a mess this morning," she giggled. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the clothes out of her hands.

"Let's go Alice. I know you want to play Bella Barbie with me, and I don't want to delay it."

She smirked, "My you are cheery as sunshine this morning." She brought me to the bathroom and told me to brush my teeth and to take a shower. Easy enough.

Fifteen minutes later, I was clean as a whistle, and hopefully smelling pleasant.

Alice brushed my hair to untangle all the knots, while I was trying to get dressed. How she managed to brush through my hair when I was moving around constantly was beyond on me.

Today's outfit was a long sleeve, cowl neck sweater tunic.It was striped black and white, and it was surprisingly warm. That was good, if I was going to be out in the cold, falling on my butt all day, and getting a major frostbite, then I want to be warm.

She paired it off with a pair of skinny jeans, and black boots. When she was done with my hair, the ends were curled in, and was smooth and silky.

"Thanks Alice! Now can I have my food?" She laughed and handed me my food. I devoured my breakfast of eggs and bacon rather quick while Alice was searching her closet for something.

"What are you trying to find, Alice?" I said through a mouthful of food.

"Accessories. I had something in mind for you, but I can't quite find it. Here it is!" She pulled out a long striped scarf and wrapped it around my head while I was still eating.

"What gives!" My yelling was muffled by the wool, but I'm positive that she could understand every word.

"Your precious Edward will be lecturing me for days if I don't dress you up warm. He's overprotective, that boyfriend of yours." She rolled her eyes and mimicked his voice. To my surprise, her Edward voice was dead on.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! Why did you do this, why did you do that. You know Bella will catch a cold if you let her out in that monstrosity. No don't roll your eyes at me!" I snickered. It was so Edward, but I loved that about him. He always made sure that I was okay, safe, happy.

"Alice, Bella, are you two done yet? Edward wants to get a move on, and Emmett's impatient," drawled Jasper. He scooped up Alice in his arms and waited for me to catch up to them. Before we made it out the door, Edward was by my side with a coat, and mittens.

"I'm not going to let you catch a cold on my behalf. Especially if you happen to fall most of the time," he explained. He bundled me tightly, and we headed to his Volvo. It was stiff, and I felt like one big, giant marshmallow.

"Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle are going in his Jeep. Alice and Jasper are coming with us because Alice isn't quite tall enough for the harness in the Jeep."

We reached a secluded skating rink, frozen from all the snow. Crystal clear icicles dropped from the branches of leafless trees. It was a beautiful sight, a winter wonderland.

"Ready for a day of sliding around on frozen ice with the chance of falling down and cracking open your head?" Edward teased. When he put it that way, I was simply rushing to get onto the ice.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered, resigned.

**a/n**: Short, but I didn't know how I wanted to end it. But yay! I have some great news to share with you. This story has over 200 reviews, over 170 alearts, and over 23, 000 views. You guys are the best!

Quick Chapter Summary: Bella and Edward 'do the deed' and now they're off ice skating with the family.


	20. Memories Part I

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**a/n**: Sorry for the late update! I would've had this posted earlier, but my stupid computer won't connect me to the internet. Plus, I've been busy lately because of summer (I had plans to go places) so I didn't have time to finish writing it. That and for some reason, the last half of the story had been erased, so I had to retype all of it. Final chapter! Yes, this is the final chapter. Or, part of the final chapter. This is only the first part. I'll post the second half in a couple of days. I think I'll write an epilogue as well, but I don't know whether or not I should. Sequel? I'll consider it but unlikely. When you get done checking out this story, I had another All Human story that I just published. So go check that out!

* * *

**Memories Part I  
**

I don't know why I agreed to this. Maybe there was a subconscious side of me that longed for danger. Longed to be released to the world and do whatever it took to put me in dangerous situations. That's just scary to think about.

"Bella, you'll do fine. Don't worry, I'll be with you the entire time. I won't let anything happen to you, you're safe with me," Edward murmured low in my ear. I blindly nodded. There was a frozen bench where we sat so Edward could lace up my skates. My hands trembled from inside the mittens; not from the cold, no, Edward had bundled me up proficiently. I was terrified of stepping onto the ice. _Who_ in the right state of mind would do this leisurely? Insanity.

I grabbed onto Edward's arm for dear life. He chuckled, and only stopped when I sent him a death glare that clearly read, _Laugh and you won't be getting a repeat of last night for a long time_. We walked slow, which I knew had to be killing him. Edward hated going at a snail's pace.

The ice was slippery. My legs crumbled from underneath me, and I landed on my butt, despite having a death grip on Edward. Because I wasn't that light, I brought Edward down with me. Emmett who watched my antics laughed hysterically. I felt sorry for my boyfriend, he had to put up with all of this.

"Edward.."

"Yes?"

"How much do you love me?" He had to have seen this coming. It was so obvious.

"More than I should. Ad infinitum. Why?"

"Then can I please, please go sit on a bench? I don't want to be out on the ice anymore," I sulked. The corners of his lips twitched marginally.

"Okay Bella. If that's what you want, then I'm not going to change your mind," he relented. He stood up from the ice like it was no effort at all, and picked me up easily without a sign of losing his grip.

Once we were within close range of the bench, I saw for the first time that we were not the only ones there. A young boy was there too, with Carry. I assumed this must be her older brother.

"Do you want me to stay with you, Bells?" He asked, concern coloring his beautiful face.

"No, I'm fine. Go! Have fun. Don't worry, I promise, I won't slip off the bench and somehow break my ankle," I joked. Apparently he didn't find it that funny and was even more worried than before if that was possible.

"I'll be fine, Edward," I assured him. I kissed him on the cheek and sat on the bench, right next to Carry.

"Hey there, Carry," I greeted. She smiled at me with her big icy blue eyes. Her face was flushed from the cold, but she seemed overjoyed to be here today. At least someone was having fun.

"Bella! Is Eddie here today?"

"Yeah, he's out there on the ice. Why don't you go surprise him?" I suggested.

"Oh, can I Colin? Please, please, pretty please?"

The boy called Colin was thoughtful for a moment, and that gave me time to study his features. He had shaggy, messy blond hair that went over his eyes. Must have been a while since he's had a haircut. His blue eyes were remarkably similar to Carry's. He was very attractive, but had nothing on Edward.

"Oh go on, then. But don't take off your helmet. Remember, if you're in less than perfect condition, mom will bite my head off," he warned. She giggled and skated gracefully on the ice. That tiny girl had the potential to be a world class figure skater, that's for sure.

Colin turned and smiled at me. "Hey there, I'm sure that we've met before, but in case you don't remember, my name's Colin. Colin Weyes."

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"So Bella, why aren't you on the ice today?"

I sighed. "Plenty of reasons. My lack of grace and balance is a hazard when it comes to being on unstable ice. What about you?"

"I'm not that big on skating, myself. The last time I tried, I ended up in the hospital with a broken leg."

I winced. That brought back the uncomfortable feeling of being in that wheelchair. Of wearing that ridiculous cast for weeks on end.

"So Bella, why don't you tell me about yourself? You seem like an interesting girl with a story to tell."

"Well, I'm sure you've already heard already, but I had a collision accident with the stairs, and haven't been able to regain my memory yet."

"Ah, yes. I did hear that. This is a quiet and small town, after all. There's no secrets, which is the negative of living in Forks."

I laughed. "True. I kind of wish I was back in Phoenix." Wait, Phoenix, where did that come from? I've never traveled anywhere outside of Washington. Why would I want to go to Phoenix?

"Phoenix, huh? Why there?"

"It was always so sunny, I guess that's the best way to put it. There was endless sun. Not like the rain we have here. I miss those days where we could wear shorts and tank tops instead of raincoats." I do? This was strange. Why was I telling this boy I just met about things I have no idea of?

"Hey, I'm with you. I was never big on the rain myself. I moved here from Florida with my mom and my sister."

"Why?"

"My mom and dad split up in Florida. He got to keep the house, and she had custody over me and Carry. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, so she chose the most remote place in the country. It kind of sucks because I was close to my dad and all, but we visit each other from time to time," he admitted. My heart sympathized for him. I know what it was like to be without a father. Heck, even though Phil, the man Renee was dating was a nice father figure, he was young. Almost young enough to be my older brother.

"I know how that feels like. I grew up without a dad too. He died when I was only about twelve or thirteen. My mom tried to move on, but she never met anyone even close to being half the man he was. Every time another man broke her heart, we packed our bags and left," I blurted out without thinking. Suddenly, my memories didn't seem so unclear. It was like, the more I talked, the more I recover from the past. I couldn't wait to share this bit of information with Edward.

"That must have been tough. Seeing your mom so fragile," he said quietly.

"It was, at first. She was this..ditzy character, something out of a story book. She was carefree, a child at heart, I guess you could say. But then, as the years passed, I knew that she could take care of herself and me. There were personalities of her that emerged that I never knew existed. She was suddenly more perceptive, more intuitive. But I'm talking too much about myself. What about your mom?"

"No, it's fine. I like hearing you talk. You have a lot of things on your mind, interesting opinions. It's refreshing. But if you insist..My mom had always been our anchor. She supported our family without a moment's hesitation. But sometimes I always wonder if we're weighing her down. If she would have more of a life outside of us.." he finished sadly. My insides churned. Never before have I related to another person so well!

"I think..it's a matter of perception," I said lamely.

"Perception?" His already high fascination peaked.

"Yes, perception. It's all you view yourself. How you think your mom views you. You might think that you're a bother, but I don't think that's true. I think you're very capable of having an intelligent conversation. You obviously care very deeply for your sister, because I can almost feel the love radiating from you. And you care deeply for your parents too. It shows in every one of your words."

"Looks like I'm not the only perceptive one here."

I shrugged. "I call it like I see it. I have a similar problem too. I used to think that Renee would be better if she was alone. She's independent, as far as I can tell, but I think there's a part of her that wants..Charlie back. Someone who she could lean on. I mean, if she doesn't have me, who else does she have? I know that now, but I didn't before. The same goes for you and your mom; if she doesn't have you, who else could she count on?"

"Tell me more about your father. He seems like a good guy."

"He is. Was. The best person I know. He and my mom were my best friends. The way their eyes would crinkle when they laughed, it was the best part of seeing them together. I miss him, and every day I regret that I don't know him, _at all_. I can't remember his scent. His eyes don't warm me, and they seem too distant. What I wouldn't give to have him back," I mumbled.

"From the way you describe him, it sounds like you remember him perfectly. I think your memory is clearer than you think it is," he concluded. I bumped him with my shoulder.

"The more I talk to you, the less..hazy it gets. It's weird."

"I've been told I'm highly capable of having an intelligent conversation," he boasted. I laughed.

"You think too much of yourself," I teased.

"Nah, I call it as I see it."

I scoffed. "Stop using my phrases. God, I should have them copyrighted if I knew you were going to plagerize."

"My bad."

"Bella!" I heard a voice called. There was Edward, in all his glory, with his hair disheveled, matted underneath his wool hat. He had Carry on his back, giving her what it looked like to be a piggyback ride.

"Hey Edward!"

"Esme thinks it's about time to wrap it up. Emmett and Jasper got into a tussle over who was the quickest on the ice," he paused and made a motion for all of us to lean in, "little do they know that _I'm_ the quickest, and Emmett winded up getting a bloody nose. The ice helped, but, Carlisle wants to go back to the house to get it checked out."

"I guess that means I have to go now. But it was nice talking to you, Colin," I said honestly.

"Hand me your phone," he ordered. I was confused and nonetheless, gave it to him. He punched in a few numbers and handed it back to me.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, feel free to reach me. Come on, Carry, I think we've worried mom enough for today." He picked her up effortlessly and slung her over his back. The two of them waved us goodbye and tread off on the white snow.

"Are you ready to go home?" Edward nuzzled into my neck. I bit back a grin. Home. That sounded just perfect.

* * *

**a/n**: Yeah, it's really short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! And before and of you Bedward shippers bite my head off, the relationship between Colin and Bella is purely platonic. There will be no romance/spark/etc between the two of them. Think of him as the Jacob in the story, without the whole 'falling in love with each other' deal.


	21. Memories Part II

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**a/n**: Final chapter! Can you believe it? We've come so far. Alright, so the truth of the matter is, I postponed this for as long as I could, not because of sentimental reasons, but because it's the hardest chapter to write. That and I've been out having fun and I started writing a brand new story that is completely unrelated to Twilight or any video game/movie/book/tv show/etc. Go me. I have decided to do an epilogue, but no sequel.

Playlist: Love Grabs You – Avner (This has to be my favorite song of all time, and seems quite fitting in my opinion.)

* * *

**Memories Part II**

It was quiet and peaceful in Edward's Volvo. Neither couple felt the need to say anything, because this was what we needed after a loud outing with the family. Not that I did much with the family, as I spent all my time with Colin. Edward reassured me that it was better that I didn't get hurt, and that we could spend more time at home.

After Carlisle had approve of Emmett's condition, and that it was not broken, we all gathered in the living room.

"What should we do now?" asked Alice. She was on Jasper's lap, with her legs crossed beneath her.

Emmett, had a wicked glint in his eyes, and Edward's shoulders beside mine tensed. This couldn't be good.

"How about a game of Hide and Seek? Winners get to choose the next activity. We divide into pairs; our partners naturally. Rules are you have to remain in the house. Can't go outside or to Bella's house. Rose and I will be it, and we'll try to find everyone. If we do, we win. If there's one couple left remaining, then they win."

I considered it. It wasn't a bad idea actually. Maybe childish, but that was Emmett for you. He was our resident five year old. But when was the last time any of us played Hide and Seek? It sounded like a safe, fun game. One without major consequences..I hope. The girls nodded their approval, which was what Emmett needed.

"Close your eyes, Em, I'm not going to let you cheat and spoil our good name and reputation," scolded Rose. He frowned, but listened to what she said. Then the started counting down.

"100..99..98.."

Esme and Carlisle moved faster than I thought two grown up adults could move. Edward lifted me from the couch we were sitting on, and carried me in his arms. He ran effortlessly, as if I didn't weigh a hundred and something pounds.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered madly.

"Look, Bella. I'm not trying to offend you, but if you were to walk, you'd probably trip or do some harm to yourself that would also make it obvious where the two of us are hiding. Trust me, this is for the better," he explained in whispers of his own.

He had a point.

"Where are we hiding? I oppose to hiding under beds. Or closets, those are just so personal."

"Don't worry. We're going to the one place Emmett and Rose would never think to look: the old shed. Technically, it's not outside because it's connected to the garage. There's just enough room for you and I to fit, so I doubt Emmett would have ever considered going there. It's a little untidy, I'll tell you that right off the bat. There's a few cobwebs, so I doubt Rose would want to go near it. Can you handle it Bella?"

I smirked, "Bring it on."

"That's my girl."

We were out by the shed, and Edward closed the door behind it. He was right, there was just barely enough room. We were practically up against each other. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind one bit being that close to Edward. But it was so dark inside that I could only see the outline of his magnificent face, and the bright green eyes that had me hypnotized so many times before.

"Where do you think the others are?"

"Esme and Carlisle are overestimating themselves. They think because they're older than the rest of us, Emmett will underestimate them so, most likely they'll be hiding in Esme's sun room, where she goes to knit in peace."

"You guys have a sun room?"

"Among other things. Alice and Jasper will be trickier. They have very little advantages however. Alice is small enough that she could fit into most spaces that the rest of us wouldn't. But Jasper is so incredibly tall that he cancels out her advantage. Unless they happen to split up.."

"We can do that?"

"It's a loophole, yes, but normally we tend to stick with our mates. Alice does get competitive, so who knows." He shrugged, which I could only tell because I felt it happen.

"Edward, you know your family so well," I quivered.

"They're your family now, too."

"I know that, but sometimes I feel about of place. Like where do I belong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Esme and Carlisle are the loving mother and father. They're the heads of the household, no matter where they are. Even in my household, they have this presence about them. Carlisle..he's so compassionate about everything. How every human life is valued the same. During those days where I went to him for my regular checkups, I saw him treating those who weren't so financially lucky. And Esme, I don't think I've ever met someone who was so..loving. She cares for me as if I was her own child. She cares for Renee as if she was her own sister! I don't think there's a living soul that would not like her."

"Bella, there's a reason why Esme is so loving."

"There is?"

"There's a reason why no one in my family look alike. You see, Alice and I are not her real children."

If it hadn't been so dark, you would be able to see my shocked face from miles away.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. What happened? You don't have to tell me if it's too personal." There was so much to ask him! But I wouldn't want to know, if he didn't want to tell me.

"No, it's fine. Alice and I grew up in the same orphanage together. My parents had died of cancer, when I was only eight. I was expected to go the same way..but miraculously I survived. Alice, well we don't know whatever happened to her. She was left on the doorstep, with no explanation, just a note saying that her name is Mary Alice Brandon. Of course she and I have tried to locate her parents, but no records show that any 'Brandons' ever existed.

"Esme had married at a very young age because she was pregnant, but when she had lost the child due to an infection, the bastard father had abandoned her. She was already disgraced and her family didn't want much to do with her. You have to understand, Esme led a dark life before she met Carlisle."

He took a deep breath, as if this pained him to discuss this. "Edward, no, if this is too much, then please, don't tell me anymore," I begged him.

"I'm sorry, it's fine. Really, I can go on. Anyway, like I was saying, Esme had a dark past. She felt as if her..life was over. She was dying when Carlisle saved her. I'll spare you the details of what she did."

I gasped loudly, and forgot for a moment that we were locked in a storage shed. "Poor Esme!"

"Yes, but Carlisle saved her life more than once. He saved her from her old life. From disgrace, from judgment. There they found Alice and I at the orphanage. The two of us stuck together and were separated from the other kids because we felt like outsiders. We were a package deal of course, so they had taken us both in. We've always regarded them as our parents, because they're the closest things we have."

"Edward, that is so..incredible. I'm sorry that any of you had to go through that." I hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go. A few tears escaped and trailed down my cheek to his shirt.

"We've sidetracked quite a ways from what we were talking, didn't we? Tell me more about why you don't belong in our family."

"Well, like I said before, Carlisle and Esme are the parents. Emmett, he's..the oldest out of all of us, but in a way, also the youngest. I used to be so intimidated by him largely because of his size. But when you get down to the root of it, he's the sweetest guy imaginable. A life size teddy. He acts childish sometimes, but that's his persona. He wouldn't be Emmett if he wasn't. He's the protective older brother, that goofs off at times, but has a heart of gold.

"Rosalie..she's so beautiful, but she was cold to me the first time I met her. I guess I would call her the older sister who has better things to do than to hang out with us. But she's the kind of sister that would do anything for you and has matured beyond her years.

"Jasper, I don't know much how to classify him. He's the quietest one of his all, but it's almost as if he can feel our emotions. He always knows the right thing to say, the right soothing words, the encouraging speeches that make us believe we can achieve anything. His gift is amazing, and he's the supportive brother that you know will be cheering you on during any event and when it's over, he'll be by your side with the biggest bouquet of roses to congratulate you.

"Alice..I love her so much. She's my sister. The sister I always wanted. The one that would offer me advice and help me through anything. Sure her perkiness may be a little overwhelming at times, but she means well. I don't think there is a single person who is as determined as she is."

I smiled. Everything I said about them was true to a t.

"And what about me?" He asked, curious. I thought about it for a minute. What about Edward?

"You're the prodigy child. The one that never has to try to succeed. But more than that, you're the man of my dreams. God Edward, I can't even begin to tell you how wonderful you are. You're so selfless, caring, you love me more than you are liable to. You're my best friend, and I love that I can tell you my secrets, my dreams, my hopes. You saved me Edward. I heard your voice that day in the hospital..It was your voice that called to me, the voice of an angel. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't listen to it."

He pressed a finger to my lips. "Bella, I didn't save your life, you saved mine. You think too much of me. Bella, there will never be enough words to describe how I feel about you. All of us have a dark past, and I was in still trapped in mine when you arrived. I lived in a monotone world. Nothing seemed natural anymore. Every laugh, every smile, every word that past my lips felt like lies. Mechanical. But then you came into my life, and suddenly, life had mystique again. Reason, meaning, everything felt new with you because it is. Your love has shown me a world that I have never seen before. Esme herself told you that you brought a new light to my eyes, because you do. You brought happiness, joy, passion to my life. I can never thank you enough for that.

"No one fits into our family more than you Bella. You complete the puzzle that was missing a piece before you came. Carlisle spends time outside of his office now. Esme has another daughter to fawn over. Alice; she's always wanted a best friend like you, despite your efforts to evade of her fashion advice," he joked. "Emmett, well he is more playful than ever. He loves having you around. Jasper and Rosalie were always so reserved. They have never opened up so easily until you came along. You fixed our family the day you fixed my heart."

Then came the silence. The silence where nothing had to be said. Nothing had to be expressed. It was just us, and that was perfection.

Edward kissed me softly on my forehead that showed nothing but love and adoration. We stayed there in each others' arms for who knows how long. It could have been minutes. Hours. Maybe days.

We were still in our moment of bliss when a loud voice yelled out, "Bella! Edward! Come out! You win!"

"How long will we be able to avoid them?" I whispered, giggling over a few words. We had evaded them successfully.

"Judging by the tiny pitter patter of footsteps from who I assume must be Alice, she'll be opening the door in three..two.."

The door propped open with a very agitated Alice.

"Do you guys realize how long we've been looking for you? Two hours! Emmett found us in a matter of seconds but you guys had to take two hours. That's two hours of listening to Emmett whine about how he's no longer the King anymore," she growled.

I gulped. Agitated Alice was never a lot of fun to be around. "I'm sorry Alice, we sort of..lost track of the time. To be honest, we thought that by now you or someone else would've found us," I apologized meekly.

She sighed. "Just..come on. Esme's making everyone make our dinner since the game took most of the afternoon anyway. You guys are in charge of the dessert."

Edward and I walked slowly behind Alice, laughing quietly when Alice turned around and saw our somber expressions.

"There you guys are! Hurry up you two, and start the dessert please. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Wash up when you're done," said Esme.

Edward got out a mixing bowl.

"Now what?"

"Why don't we make some peanut butter brownies? We can top them off with some ice cream."

"Sounds good." I gathered all the ingredients and started mixing the dry ingredients first.

They were pretty easy to make, and before long they were baking in the oven.

"You know, you're the cutest when you have flour on your face," Edward chuckled, tapping the tip of my nose. I wrinkled it.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't spray me with the flour, Edward."

"But I couldn't resist."

"You can't resist me at all, can you?"

"Nope, not at all. You're like a drug. I'd die if I tried."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, Edward! You are so foolish, 'tis I who would perish if your presence would no longer grace my bothersome life!," I proclaimed rather dramatically.

He jabbed me with his elbow playfully. "Come on, my drama queen, we better clean up."

I ran to the sink to wash my flour crusted hands. "You know what I remember?"

"What is it Bella?"

"I still owe you twenty four kisses," I giggled. I then stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Two down, twenty three left to go."

"And when may I receive the rest of these kisses of yours?" H held my soaked hands in his. I bit down my lip in thought.

"In time. That's what we have don't we? Time."

"Right, time."

Then he kissed me on my lips. It was a gentle kiss, not forceful or urgent. Because it was true about what we said; we had all the time in the world. There was no need to rush, no need to do anything in a hurry. We can spend all of eternity together.

It was perfection in the simplest form. His lips were like melted chocolate. Sweet, smooth, delicious. There was nothing more I craved, nothing more that would fill me up.

"You are my everything, you know that right?" I murmured in between his lips.

"I know." He smiled which tugged the corners of my lips up as well.

This had to be love, because nothing else compared to the feeling of being whole, the security of being embraced.

He was everything I wanted, everything I needed. Everything inside of me that I wish I could be.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Not anymore than I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. One day when we're older, I _will_ make you my wife."

I snuggled against his chest.

"Hey look! Bella and Edward are getting it on in the kitchen!"

**a/n** : Well that's it! The end. It makes me sad to see this story end, but it must. You got to find out more about Edward's past, as well as the rest of the family. I want to thank all of my amazingly awesome readers and reviewers. You guys kept the story alive, and boosted my ego to an extreme amount. Without you, the first chapter would've been all that I posted. So thanks again, and I hope that you have enjoyed this story!


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**One year later..**

* * *

"Edward! Will you please explain to me where we're going?" I asked him for the millionth time. It has officially been one year since the day of my accident, and Edward and I have been together since.

It was rarely always the two of us, as we were accompanied by our deranged friends and family, but we love them nonetheless.

Not much has changed around our little family of Forks. I'm still recovering from my lack of memory, but it's gotten better. It's true that I was still missing bits and pieces, but all is well.

Phil had proposed to Renee and are having their wedding after our junior year. They were happily in love and I couldn't have been more happy for our mother.

Lauren and Jessica have been..unpleasant, but what else is new?

Edward and I are more in love than ever, and it's proof that we belong together. This morning he had taken us to a faraway place, but had blindfolded me to obscure my vision. "Edward, come on, one hint?"

"No can do, sweetie. We're almost there, but please keep patient."

I sighed in frustration. The walk was tedious and long, but I endured it mostly because Edward had been holding my hand in support the entire time. The crunch of leaves underneath my feet had clued me in that we were somewhere in the midst of trees.

"We're here."

He pulled off my blindfold and I gasped. It was the same meadow Edward had taken me to a year ago. The same meadow we were at before my mother had told me that we were moving to Colorado to tend to Sue Clearwater and her kids. The babbling brook In the far off distance and splotches of wildflowers never looked so inviting before.

And it all came rushing back in a big, great, cliché flashback. Every memory, every hug, every kiss. All the tears and laughs came back clearer than ever. And I was freaked out. I reached out to Edward and held onto him tight. "Edward, I remember. I remember everything before my accident. We had a picnic in this very spot a year ago," I sobbed.

He hushed me. "Dear Bella, this is great news. Aren't you happy?"

I nodded mutely. "More than ever."

I hugged him more fiercely and abruptly started laughing. "I remember Edward! I remember!"

He laughed along, "'I'm so proud of you. We've got to tell our families!"

Our families..that's right! Charlie!

"Then let's go, Edward!" I laughed. He picked me up into his arms, and carried me bridal style. "Ready?"

"Absolutely."


	23. Author's Note II

**Yuck. It's another one of my yucky author's note D;**

**Okay, for the millionth bazillionth time, I would like to thank all of my reviewers and readers. You guys are awesome and deserve a big, sloppy kiss from Emmett. (Actually, I would want that too, ha!) And yes, the epilogue really sucked because I rushed it because I had a lot of trouble writing it. I may rewrite it again, so keep an eye out for that.**

**Here are some questions that reviewers have asked me:**

Q: Will there be a sequel?

_**A: Unfortunately, there will not be a sequel. I have debated long and hard over this, but I have decided that a sequel wouldn't be as good as the original. Sorry.**_

Q: Why didn't Edward propose to Bella in the epilogue?

_**A: Keep in mind that it's only ONE year after. I had Bella and Edward starting their sophmore year when the story began, so one year later would bring them to their junior year. They're only 17, and still have two years left of school. In my opinion, I think it would be way too young for them to get married. Also, don't forget that Edward had given her a promise ring. They will get married, eventually.**_

Q: Do you have any other stories?

_**A: Yes I do. I have another All Human story called Masqueraded. I'm also open to doing requests, so feel free to PM me. **_

**If you have any more questions, or would like to know a few quick facts about the rest of Bella and Edward's life after this story (I won't be posting it on here), you can PM me or add my myspace (: My profile is set on profile, so please, if you do add me, please let me know that you're one of my readers so I won't block you for being a psycho stalker c:  
**

**Thanks again my awesome readers!**

**oh teenuh**


End file.
